True Love
by Nashville Little One
Summary: A love story about Rayna and Deacon just being in love with one anther.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The late afternoon sun shined through the window of The Queen of Country's bedroom as she awoke from her afternoon nap. She could hear the voice of her eldest daughter telling her aunt about some new boy in her class. Rayna looked out the window, seeing the final bit of sunshine of the day disappear. She had slept most of the afternoon, as she was battling flu after returning from a disaster of a tour with Luke. The two of them just didn't work professional and romantic, her heart would always belong to one man. Luke didn't want to share her with anyone, which was understandable, as she wouldn't have shared him if she were in his boots. So they end both relationships and moved on with their lives, Scarlett still had the opening act on his tour. Rayna returned home to spend a month or two with her daughters before hitting the road again this time as Scarlett manager and not the wonderful country singer that she was.

It has been nearly two months since the accident; she still felt some of the scars as the cold winder started in Nashville. Her and Maddie had slowly but surely started to return to normal again or as normal as you could get after all that had happened in the last few months. Maddie started visiting Deacon weekly for guitar lessons and by now it was dinner every Wednesday evening. The two of them were building a relationship that they should have had begun years ago if it wasn't for a lie. As for Rayna and Deacon, they only spoke when it came to arrangements to Maddie visits. Other than that they haven't spoken since she left him at the side of the road with the engagement ring telling him to move on with his life.

Her thoughts were broken when the bedroom door slowly opened and she looked up to see her eldest daughter enter the room. She had changed into a pair of pj bottoms and one of Rayna old White Lies and Red Lips tour t-shirt. She looked like she was also getting what Rayna had and that was never a good thing. Luckily Daphne was away with some friends for the start of the winter break and would only be back by the end of the week. Maddie walked a few steps into the room and stopped. "Sorry, did I wake you up mom" asked Maddie not moving from where she had stopped. Rayna knew by now that her eldest daughter was really feeling under the weather by the way she formed that sentence and was trying to once more be the perfect child. "Hey little one, no I was awake and get in here it freezing" answered Rayna lifting the covers for her daughter to get into bed with her. Her eldest daughter didn't have to be invited twice before she slide into the bed next to her mother, laying her head down on her mother shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment before she looked up at her.

"Mom, do you still love Dad" asked Maddie. Rayna looked at her with wonder, was she talking about Teddy or Deacon, cause both men Rayna had loved at some point in life. One she had still not stopped loving, as he was after all the love of her life. Maddie must have sensed that she was a bit confused so she adds on to her sentence. "I am talking about Deacon, Mom" said Maddie carefully waiting her mother face. She knew that Deacon was a hard topic for her mother to talk about these last few months. Maddie want to ask the question ever since she saw her mother looking at an old band photo from back in the day and crying soft tears. "I will always love Deacon as he was and will always be the love of my life, not that I didn't love Teddy, there is just different forms of love my darling" answered Rayna. Her eyes moved to the old guitar that she had been playing on earlier in the day. It has been a gift to her from Deacon when they got their first radio song back in the day. She still missed him every single day of her life but wasn't sure if she could ever go back to being that careless girl that he has fallen so deeply in love with back in the day. Her thoughts were broken when Maddie spoke again, this time her voice was even softer then the first time round. "I think Deacon still love you too, cause he always asks about how you doing and how things are with you and Luke" said Maddie. "I am sure he is just being thoughtful, Deacon and I will always share a daughter and a love for her, now get some rest" said Rayna stroking her daughters hair. Maddie just smiled at her mother before she closed her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Rayna looked at her daughter, and smiled before she also closed her eyes once more. But before she could drift off to sleep once more with her eldest daughter close to her the bedroom door opened for a second time that afternoon. Rayna looked up to see who it was and watched as her sister walked through the doors with a look on her face that made it clear this wasn't just a quick check in on them to see how they were doing. She was clearly worried about something.

Rayna looked at her sister, waiting for her to speak and say what she was doing opening the door so fast. "He isn't taking no for an answer" said Tandy. "Who" asked Rayna slowly placing Maddie head down on her pillow. "Deacon, he is downstairs demanding to talk to you about something importuned" answered Tandy. "Fine, I will go see what he wants can you stay with her" said Rayna slowly getting out of bed and making her way out of the room. Tandy watched her sister leave the master bedroom, wondering what could possibly happen within the next few minutes. But for now she would look after her niece that was feeling under the weather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rayna slowly made her way down the stairs to the living room where her sister had left Deacon. She could hear him walking up and down around the room like she knew he always did when something or someone was bothering him. She just wonders if this time around it was she or Maddie bothering him. As she entered the living room her eyes travelled over him, he was dressed in navy blue button down and old jeans. Something never changes Rayna thought before she spoke making her presence known.

"Deacon, to what do I owe this lovely surprise" said Rayna. Deacon looked away from the window that he had been staring out. As he caught sight of her dressed in a pair of pj bottoms and one of his old t-shirt, her red locks were hanging lose over her shoulders and he could see that flu had still a good hold on her. Deacon thought to himself that she is still the most beautiful thing on god's green earth.

"We need to talk," said Deacon not moving from where he stood. Rayna slowly made her way to one of the dark brown leather couches that was in the living room sitting down. "Please take a seat, as I get the feeling this is going to be a different talk to any of the once we had before" said Rayna. She watched him move and sit down before her on the coffee table, as he sat down it was clear that he to felt the winter in his bones after the accident. They sat there for a moment looking at one anther not sure who would speak first. Deacon looked at the women before him, she still looked the same but he knew that she was different in so many ways now. He could see that she looked tired more than anything ells in life. News of her sudden break from Luke Wheeler both professionally and romantically had reach the gossip magazines even before she was back home again. Deacon has known that the two of them weren't that series really, cause her heart would always belong to him. But he still knew that the whole thing had taken a knock out of her. "Ray, we have a daughter tougher" said Deacon. "Yes, one that is currently down with the same thing I have by the looks of it" said Rayna. She was wonder what the heck he was on about, all she wanted to do was get back to looking after their daughter as she had done for the last 14 years. "I know Tandy said something like that, what I am trying to say is I understand why you kept her a secret from me, I was an drunk back then" said Deacon not moving. Rayna was quite for a moment looking at the man sitting in front of her. He was a better man now then the man he was back then and she would spend the rest of her live wondering how things could have been if he wasn't the man he was back then and they were a happy family from the start. Deacon started to talk again after a few moments of silence and her brown eyes on him. "But after spending these last two months with her, knowing she is my daughter I have come to miss an importuned part of the puzzle" said Deacon moving his one hand to stroke her pharm. "What is this importuned part" asked Rayna not know what to expected when he answered. "You are the importuned part Ray, you have always been it" answered Deacon. Rayna looked at him, what did this mean for them was he asking her for a second change at this mad game that they always play. "What do you mean by saying that, I thought we were moving on with our lives" said Rayna. "You moved on with your life dating Luke, I didn't move on I just got side tracked from what I really want in my life" said Deacon. "Luke and I are done, he couldn't play seconds for a man that had my heart since the first moment he walked into the Bluebird 20yrs ago" said Rayna getting up from her seat. She couldn't sit here and look at him, talking about all of this without really and truly knowing where this whole conversation was leading. It felt like one of the old dance routines they always did sparing one-anther feelings in the proses. Deacon sat still for moment thinking about the words that had just left her mouth. "So you still love me" said Deacon turning to wear she stood looking out the same window as he did earlier that afternoon. "I have and will always love you Deacon you're the love of my life" said Rayna not turning to look at him out of fear that this was not going to end the way she wanted it to end. Deacon slowly got up and made his way to stand next to her at the window. He slipped his hand in to hers and immediately felt the electric reaction that only her touch could give him.

"I love you, more than anything in the world and I love those two girls" said Deacon knowing that her two daughters were the most important things in her life. They were her world and would always come first in her life before anything. Rayna slowly turned to look up at him, his light blue eyes shined nothing but love and commitment to her and the girls. "We can't mess this up Deacon" said Rayna. "We wouldn't cause even if the going gets bad we will love one another" said Deacon looking into her eyes. Slowly he leaned down letting go of her hand to slip his arms around her waist. He leaned his head down, stopping a few meters from her lips. It felt good to feel her breath on him, and he knew that she had to make the first move if they were going to do this once more. Rayna leaned forward bringing their lips tougher for the first time in two months. That was all that was need, before hands got lost in one another and their lips moved in sync with one another. Soon Deacon deepened the kiss, he picked Rayna up. Her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as he moved them to the couch. Even if they were both healed, he knew that both need to be off their feet for what was happening.

As he laid them down on the couch, her hands got lost under his shirt stroking his muscular back while his one hand slip around doing the same and the other went to her hair. They were making out like a bunch of teenager on the couch with her sister and their daughter just upstairs but for the moment that didn't bother them. As the need for oxygen become more intense than their kissing, they slowly began to break the kiss resting their foreheads agents' one another. Deacon slipped off of her, laying with his back agents the back of the couch. Rayna turned on her side and looked into his light blue while playing with one of his buttons on his shirt. "I am so deeply in love with you Deacon Claybourn" said Rayna. "I love you more than life Rayna James" said Deacon kissing the tip of her red nose. Rayna could feel her body heating up again, and she knew it had not only to do with Deacon touch, but also with the fact that she was ill. "Deac, you are aware of the fact that you might get flu if you keep kissing me" said Rayna. They had turned around and she was now laying with her back ageist his front while he was spooning her from behind kissing her neck. "Ray, I love you and will kiss you even if it means getting some flu but I will never go another day without kissing you or telling you that I love you and our girls" said Deacon tithing his arms around her waist. They laid like that just enjoying being close to one another again, and not having to really worry about anything. Both of them drifted off to sleep, forgetting for a moment that there were others in the house with them still.

After a few minutes of Rayna not returning to the bedroom, Tandy and Maddie slowly made their way downstairs wondering what had happened to Rayna and why she didn't return to the master bedroom again. As they walked into the living room after checking every other room they stopped in their tracks at the scene in front of them. Tandy started to make her way to the couch to wake them up when Maddie hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. Tandy looked down at the girl, and couldn't help but smile. Maddie shook her head, saying with her eyes they should leave them. "I need to head out dear" whispered Tandy as they made their way into the kitchen. "Go, we will be fine besides Dad is home" said Maddie walking her aunt to the front door. "You are a wonderful little girl" said Tandy giving her niece a kiss on the cheek before walking to her car. She couldn't wait to tell Bucky the good news even if she really wonders how long this round would last she only hopped it would last longer.

Maddie stood at the door for a moment watching her aunt drive away, before she closed and locked the door behind her making her way back into the house. She knew that her mother and father need the sleep, but she also wanted to be close to them. So she did something that she hoped was the right thing to do. She slowly got up on the couch in front of her mother, lifting her father's hand that was wrapped around her mother and snuggling into her mother while laying his hands back down. Deacon looked up other Rayna hands just in time to see Maddie closing her eyes with a smile on her face. He smiled to himself and laid back down going to sleep again. Two of his favorite girls were in his arms at that moment in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An hour later the moon was casting a light through the big windows of the living room when Rayna awoke to the smell of mac and cheese filling the house. She looked down at the little girl lying in her arms but she knew that Deacon wasn't behind her anymore. Slowly she untangled her from her daughter and got up covering her daughter in a blanked that laid on the back of the couch before making her way into the kitchen. Deacon stood at the kitchen counter cutting the mac and cheese placing it into to plates. He looked up at the sound of her walking into the kitchen; she still looked the same after waking up. "Hay beautiful" said Deacon as she came to stand next to him. "Hi, dinner" asked Rayna. "I guessed the two of you would be hungry when you woke up so I thought I would make you some" answered Deacon giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You do know that our daughter is fast asleep on the couch" said Rayna. "I am aware of that" said Deacon as a matter of fact. Before more could be said they heard the patter of feet on the wood floor and both looked up to see their daughter enter the kitchen. "Hi hon, how you feeling" asked Rayna moving to her daughter. "Not good mom" answered Maddie wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "Why don't we have dinner and then the two of you can go straight to bed" said Deacon holding the plates. Rayna looked at him with amazement, he was like the perfect father.

"If the two of you are done giving one anther lovers eyes can we eat please" said Maddie picking up a plate and walking to the kitchen counter. Both of her parents just looked at her before following her also sitting down for dinner. They had dinner and it almost felt like a real family meal but they were all aware of the fact that the fourth member of the family was missing. Both parents knew they needed to talk to their daughter about this change in their relationship but neither knew how to begun. "I am fine with the two of you dating" said Maddie looking at both of them. Both Rayna and Deacon let out a breath that they didn't know they were still holding. "You sure darling" asked Deacon laying his hand on top of hers on the table. "Dad, I am sure besides it beats watching mom cry over pictures that I still want to look at" answered Maddie looking at her mother for a moment. "We are going to try make this work and make sure that you and your sister are happy as you are the most important things in my life" said Rayna not moving her eyes from her daughters face even when she felt Deacon hand on her leg under the table. "Mom, just promise me that there are no more lies" said Maddie. "I promise" said Rayna a tear escaping from her eyes. Deacon lifted one of his hands to wipe the tear away from her cheek, giving her a small smile. "Why don't the two of you go get back into bed and I will finish the dishes" said Deacon. Both women smiled at him before getting up and slowly making their way upstairs again. Deacon finished up downstairs before walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. Where he could hear the voices of his two girls talking about what would be best for Maddie to sleep in without getting too hot.

He stopped in the door of his eldest daughter's room to watched as Rayna put her into bed. Making sure she had everything for the night and that she knew she could come get her whenever she needed her. He smiled thinking that it was strange to see Rayna being all motherly again, he slowly walked into Maddie room. "Sleep well darling" said Deacon kissing the top of her head and making sure she was tightly tucked in. "You to dad" said Maddie before drifting off to sleep. He turned to see Rayna standing in the door with tears in her eyes but with a smile on her face. She switched off the room light and closed the door behind them as they slowly walked to the master bedroom down the hall. Deacon watched her for a few moments as she moved around the room getting ready for bed. "Ray, get into bed please" said Deacon from the doorway. She slowly got into bed and he tucked her in giving her a kiss on the head before turning to leave for the night. As he thought it would be best to sleep downstairs or even at home and return in the morning to make them breakfast. But as he was moving away from the bed her finger wrapped around his wrist keeping him in place. He looked down at the women in bed, she looked so tiny now far from the powerful women that he loved so deeply. "Ray" was all he said with a look that told her are you sure about this. "Deacon, I want you in my bed every night before I go to sleep and when I wake up in the morning" said Rayna. He could see she was tired even after this afternoon's nape. So he slowly made his way around the bed her eyes never leaving him as he took off his jeans, button down and boats before crawling into bed behind her wrapping his arms around her. "Night love" said Deacon kissing her on the lips. "Night babe" said Rayna snuggling closer to him before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The early morning sun shined through one of the most expensive houses in Nashville filling every room in the house with warmth. Rayna slowly opened her eyes when she heard the sound of her eldest daughter walking down the hall. Slowly she untangled her from the man lying next to her in bed, he was up most of the night working till late in the studio on a new album. It was a few days after the two of them had told one anther how much they love one another. She was still not feeling like herself and she knew her eldest daughter also. As she walked down the stairs to where she could hear her daughter getting comfy on the couch in front of the television. Maddie looked up at her mother as she sat down next to her on the couch. "Morning" said Maddie laying her head down in her mother's lap. "Morning, how you feeling" asked Rayna stretching her legs out in front of her. "Better, but not good yet" answered Maddie looking at the cartoons on the TV. "Honey are you sure your fine with me and your dad" asked Rayna finally wanting to have this conversation with her daughter. "Mom, the two of you are happy with one another and that's all that matters to me" answered Maddie. "You know that I will always love you and Daphne with all my heart no matter what" said Rayna kissing the top of her daughter's head. "Love you to" said Maddie. The two of them sat there watching cartoons and talking about what they wanted to do later in the day as neither was really up for another day in their pj and doing nothing.

Deacon walked downstairs a few minutes later to find both of them deep in conversation about some new guy in Maddie class. "You will not date till your 30" said Deacon walking into the living room. Rayna smiled at the look that their daughter was giving her father before turning back to the TV. "You came in late" said Rayna starting to get up from her seat to go start breakfast. "The new track on Will album is coming along pretty, and we worked on some new material" said Deacon wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood at the kitchen counter. "Tell your boss you are working to late and your girlfriend is complaining about it" said Rayna smiling at him. "Good thing I am sharing my bed with the boss, then maybe she will give me a night off to spend with my girlfriend and our daughters" answered Deacon kissing her neck. Rayna got lost for a minute at the feather like kiss he was playing on her neck. It felt so good to have him this close to her. The two of them had not had sex since they told one anther that they loved one another, reason being that Rayna was still battling flu and the fact that they wanted to have more than a physical relationship. Deacon picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter before turning around and starting with coffee. "I love having you here, every single moment of the day" said Rayna. "I love being here love" said Deacon handing her two cups of coffee. Before getting up on the counter next to her and taking the one cup from her. They sat there drinking their morning coffee on the kitchen counter and just enjoying listening to their daughter's morning cartoons filling the room.

Both were brought back to the present when Tandy walked through the back door stopping when she saw them. "Morning" said Tandy giving them a devil smile. "Morning" said both with a smile of a teenage couple getting caught by the parents kissing. "So I take it, things are back on the right track" said Tandy getting a cup of coffee. "You can say that Babe" answered Rayna. Deacon slowly got off the kitchen counter, helping Rayna get down as well. "I should get going before Will kills Liam" said Deacon starting to walk to the stairs that lead to the master bedroom. He was just about to start going up the stairs when Rayna laid a hand on his back, she knew that he was a private man. One that didn't want everyone knows about what they were doing or with who they were doing it. He turned to look at her for a moment wondering what was wrong. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. As they pulled away she simply smiled at him before returning to the kitchen and her waiting sister. Deacon walked up the stairs trying to go get ready for the day head.

Rayna walked back into the kitchen to find her sister had taken a seat at one of the many kitchen counter chairs. She sat drinking her coffee with a smile that could say a million and one things. Rayna sat down next to her sister hearing the shower upstairs opening up. "So I take it you're feeling better" said Tandy not looking away from her mug. "I am feeling better but not my best yet" said Rayna smiling. "The two of you are moving into the right direction this time round right" asked Tandy. "Yes we are moving in the right direction" answered Rayna. "Daddy isn't going to be happy about it, but who gives a hell what he thinks" said Tandy looking at her sister once more. Rayna laugh at the look on her sister face, the daddy's girl had moved to being his biggest enemy. "He makes me feel like I am the only person in this world" said Rayna her cheeks turning a cinnamon color. "He is after all the love of you live babe, but tell me how is it kissing him" asked Tandy. She could not wait to hear the news regarding the last few days since she left. "It was like the two of us never stopped kissing, but nothing but kissing and some touching has happened" answered Rayna. Tandy was shocked at this she would have thought the moment the two of them kissed again their clothes would be flying off. "You telling me, that the two of you have not had sex yet" said Tandy the shock was clear in her voice. "No, as I have flu and we wanted more than just a physical relationship this time round" said Rayna feeling a bit hurt at her sister's shock. Tandy knew that she had said the wrong thing. "Sorry Babe, it's just the two of you have always had a very physical relationship" said Tandy trying to make her sister feel better. Rayna knew she had over reacted a bit but yet she was still hurt at her sister's words about her and Deacon. "It fine, the two of us are trying to make it work this time round" said Rayna filling up her sister coffee mug. "What does Mads think about this whole thing" asked Tandy taking a sip of her coffee. "I think that the two of them should have jumped one anther bones a long time ago" answered Maddie walking into the kitchen. Both women stopped talking and looked at the young girl. Rayna nearly choked on her coffee. "Language" said Rayna looking at her daughter shocked. "Mom, that is what Aunty Tandy and Uncle Bucky kept saying the last time they picked me up from dads" said Maddie opening the fridge. Rayna looked at her sister who was smiling down at her coffee mug not daring to look up. "I will talk to the two of them about it, but please hon don't say that sentence again" said Rayna. "Ok mom, I am going back to bed for a few more hours and see if I can't get some more sleep" answered Maddie before walking to the stairs passing her father on the way giving him a smile. "I will see you for lunch, and believe me the two of us are going to start on Jonny Cash this afternoon" said Deacon giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.

Rayna looked up when the man that she was deeply in love with walked into the kitchen, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a check button down. His hair was still wet from the shower but he couldn't look more handsome than ever before. "I hear you will be home for lunch babe" said Rayna folding her arms around his waist not caring if her sister was watching or not. "I will be home for lunch and till Monday morning as we are finishing up the cd today" answered Deacon. "Well then you better get going don't want to piss off your new boss" said Rayna with a smile. "Hear she is quite the lady" said Deacon before kissing her goodbye and waving to Tandy as he walked out the back door.

Rayna smiled at her sister and started on making breakfast after Deacon left, the two of them talked about what they wanted to do with the label and how things were going with their dad's trial coming up shortly. Tandy asked if Maddie was also going that evening to dinner with Teddy seeing as Daphne was returning from her trip and would be having dinner with her father. The final arrangement were made about how they would handle thing in the next week with the girls being with Teddy and Tandy thinking of going out of town for a few days to go see some of their investors about their investment in Highway 65. It was a good breakfast and morning spends with one another. The house was dead quite as Rayna cleaned up the last of the morning mugs placing them in the dishwasher. She did one final check that everything was cleared up and in order before she started to make her way upstairs to go get ready for the day. Rayna wouldn't be leaving the house today, as she had some work to do and she wants to be close by in case her eldest daughter needed her. Maddie wasn't feeling herself yet, but she was getting better more than what Rayna could say. The flu wasn't passing but she had finally gone to the doctor the previous day, as she need to go for the normal check-up also so she had some meds and was planning on taking a nap later in the day with Maddie cause she knew her daughter still needed some rest.

Rayna switched on the light in the master bedroom watching it light up, the whole room had been redone a few months back after Teddy moved out making it more Rayna style then something out of a house magazine. As she passed Deacon Guitar still sitting against the wall, from the previous night's private concert. His smell filled the room as much as Rayna smell and she could not think of changing anything. For the first time in a long while she was just happy to have him in her and the girl's lives. Sure the two of them haven't made love since before the accident, but that didn't really bother her much and she knew it didn't bother Deacon. They loved one another and want more than a physical relationship. She walked into the walking in closet trying to figure out what to wear other than her Pj's that she had been wearing most of her days spend at home. Just as she was about to get into the shower and start the day she heard the sound of her cell phone ringing on the bedside table. Wondering who would be phoning her, as all her staff knew she was home and would only be available much later in the morning.

As she picked up the phone to see who it was her blood went cold for some strange reason, her doctor's office number flashed on the screen. "Rayna" answered Rayna sitting down on the bench in front of the bed. "Miss James, sorry to bother this early in the morning but its Emily from Dr Grey office, doctor would like to see you if possible still later this morning" said Emily. Rayna could hear that her doctor's assistance had been bereft by the doctor that Rayna was not a morning person. "I will have to make some arrangements but I can be there in an hour or two" said Rayna. "Perfect, I will inform doctor of this as she isn't busy this morning" said Emily with that ending the call. Rayna sat looking at the phone for a minute wondering what could possibly be the reason for her doctor wanting to see her again. Rayna knew that it had to be importuned as Dr Alexandria "Lexie" Grey had not asked her to return once in the four years since she took over her mother's practice at Vanderbilt Health Medical Centre.

Taking a moment to think of everything that needed to be done before she could go to the doctor's office, she started making phone calls to all the necessary people informing them that she would not be available for most of the day. Tandy would return to her house to stay with Maddie and work from there. Rayna end the call with her sister and started to dial the number of the person who was most important. By the second ring he had answered the phone sounding happy as always to hear from her.

"Hey love, how you feeling" asked Deacon stepping out of the recording studio. "Hi Babe, I am fine and our daughter is sleeping, I however need to go back to Dr Grey office" answered Rayna starting to lay her clothes out on the bed to get dressed in after her shower as a pair of yoga pains and one of Deacon old shirts wouldn't do anymore. "I will be there in the next ½ hour to pick you, I will tell the boys I am working from home and they need to send me the tracks" said Deacon making his way to this truck. "Thank you babe" said Rayna. She knew that he was busy with the new album for both Will, Liam and Scarlett but still she came first in his live above anything. "Do I need to phone Tandy or Bucky to come stay with Maddie" asked Deacon as he slides in behind the steering wheel of his truck. "Tandy is already on her way here, she said she would stay with Maddie and if we weren't back in time drive her to Teddy for dinner" answered Rayna walking into the bathroom. "I am leaving the office now, will be there in a few" answered Deacon. "Ok see you soon, love ya" said Rayna. "Love you more" said Deacon before hanging up. As Deacon drove down one of the high end streets of Bell Mead, he couldn't help but worry a bit about why the doctor had called Rayna back to her office.

As he pulled into the drive way of the house he could see Tandy car parked next to Rayna car, guess she wasn't that busy then. Tandy had first thought against the idea of Rayna starting up her own label but now she was more involved then Rayna with everything. Highway 65 was grown by the day become one of the well know labels in the country music scene, as it should under the management of the Queen of Country and her business mad sister.

As he placed his car in park, the front door of the house opened and Rayna stepped out. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a navy jumper and he could see a pair of brown boats sticking out under her jeans. Even dressed down she was the most beautiful women on earth to him, just like that night twenty years ago when he walked into the Bluebird. He watched her walk round the car and get into the passenger side, by the look on her face he could see that she was also worried about why the doctor had phoned her to come back. Rayna leaned over to give him a normal hallo kiss, but it turned into a mini make out session as Deacon thought she needed it. As they pulled away from one anther he could still see the worry in her brown eyes but also love and passion. "I love you, and no matter what I will be there for you" said Deacon. "I love you to" said Rayna settling in her seat as the pulled out of the driveway heading into town. "So, you have any idea why they called you to come in again" asked Deacon holding her hand on the seat as they drove. "None what so ever" said Rayna looking out the window as the passed many of the local landmarks on route to the doctor's office. "It will be ok, we will face it tougher no matter what" said Deacon. Rayna looked over to him and smiled, she loved this man with all her heart and was glad he would always be there for her but still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. They pulled into the doctor's parking lot and made their way into the office, walking hand in hand. "Miss James, you may go right through" said Emily as they stepped through the door smiling at both of them. Rayna node her head and lead Deacon down the hall to the doctor's office with a light knock before they walked into the office.

"Rayna, thank you for coming" said Dr Lexie Grey standing up from her seat when the door opened. She was in her late twenties but age didn't matter when you were the daughter of one of the world's best Nero surgeons and general surgeons, her family name was something she was proud of in any way it came up. "It a pleasure Lexie, this is Deacon the handsome man your mother was always talking about" said Rayna sitting down in one of the chairs opposite her desk. Lexie turned to look at Deacon, so this was the guy that her mother always said would one day be besides Rayna if they dropped their stubbiness. "Nice to finally put a face to the name" said Lexie shaking his hand before sitting down again. Deacon sat down in the chair next to Rayna taking her hand in his and waiting for the doctor to speak again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback on the story, a special thank you to Nashville1211. This chapter is a bit of a downer but it plays an importuned part in the story. **_

**Chapter 5**

Dr Alexandria Grey have seen many things in her years leading to when she would be taking over her mother's practice but never in her life was she so nerves to break the news of this to anyone. Her mother often told her stories of the wonderful Rayna James, and when she stated to work with her mother at the practice. She met the women and also felt the warmth that her mother often spoke about when it came to this woman. "Rayna we picked up something on one of the test that you did when you came in for your check-up" said Lexie looking at the lady seat in front of her. "Yes" said Rayna urging her to continue. "We will have to do more test, it looks like you have a growth in your lower abdomen, I would like to run some more tests to datum what we can do" said Lexie. She saw the look on both of their face when she broke the news to them, they weren't expecting this. "When can I go for the tests" asked Rayna taking charge of the matter as always. Lexie swallowed the lump that formed in her through before she answered. "We have two options on the table currently, either we book you in and do all the tests, you stay till everything is done and we have the answers or you go home and come back tomorrow morning" said Lexie. "Could we have a moment" asked Deacon. Seeing the look on Rayna face as the wheels started to turn in her mind about what to do and how to do it. Lexie looked at them and thought for a moment before getting up. "Sure, I will be just outside with Emily" answered Lexie walking out of the office. She knew they need time to think everything through but she feared for a moment that they didn't have time.

Deacon sat there for a moment waiting for the door to close behind her before he turned to the women seat next to him. "Ray, we can do this" said Deacon taking her hand in his. "Deac, I don't know what to do" said Rayna tears escaping her eyes. Deacon knew that this was harder for then anything ells, as her grandmother had died of breast cancer and there was a long line of cancer in her family. "We go home, spend time with the girls and tomorrow morning we come back, do the tests and see what we do from there" said Deacon taking control of the situation. Rayna looked at him for a moment before her eyes travelled out of the window as she thought for a moment about what to do. "Ok, let's do that" said Rayna not turning from the window. Deacon could see she was slowly but surely crumbling with the news. As Deacon was about to get up to go call the young doctor the door opened and she popped her head into the room.

"All ok" asked Lexie walking into the office once more. "We have come to the decision that I will come in tomorrow for the test and we take it from there" answered Rayna. "I will make the arrangements accordantly and be there to personally make sure everything runs smoothly" said Lexie with a small smile. "Thank you, then we will see you in the morning" said Deacon getting up. Rayna stood up and looked at Lexie for a moment before she spoke again. "Your mother was right when she said you would be a much better doctor then her when comes to talking with patients" said Rayna with a smile trying to ease the doctors nerves. "Thanks, something makes me think that my mother never had to tell her hero that there was something wrong with her before" said Lexie. "Your mother was a good doctor, but she could never say things in the right manor you can and besides your hero still has a fight in her" said Rayna giving Lexie a small hug before following Deacon out of the office.

As they drove home neither said a word both wondering how they were going to deal with this. "What are we going to tell the girls" asked Rayna breaking the deathly silence. "We will tell our daughters the truth, we made a promise never to lie to either of them again" answered Deacon. Rayna looked at him for a moment she loved the sound of him call the girls their daughters, as if blood didn't matter to him anymore. "We will do it tougher as family" said Rayna taking his hand and looking out the car window again. Deacon smiled and drove on, trying his best to be there for Rayna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The final rays of sunlight filled the kitchen of the Bell Mead house along with the smell of dinner and music as Bucky walked into the house. He had received a call from Deacon earlier that afternoon to come over to Rayna house as they had some news for him that couldn't be told over the phone. "Hallo, any one home" asked Bucky walking into the kitchen. "In here Buck" answered Deacon from the study. Bucky slowly walked into the study just off the side of the kitchen, wondering what was going on. He found Rayna seated on the couch, Deacon standing in front of the window and Tandy seated behind the desk. All three looked worried about something, and that was never a good thing. "Hi Buck" said Rayna as he sat down next to her on the couch. "Hi Kid" said Bucky kissing her cheek. "So we have some news to share with you" said Tandy not moving from her seat. She looked more tired than this morning when she left the house to go visit her sister. "Yes, what is going on" asked Deacon. "I went to the doctor this afternoon, they found a growth in my abdomen and I am going for more tests tomorrow to see what we can do" answered Rayna. Bucky looked at her for a moment tears filling her and his eyes as he leaned over taking her hand in his. "We will get through this kid" said Bucky. "I know we do, because I am surrounded by those that are family" said Rayna looking at the people in the room. "Speaking about family, how are the girls" asked Bucky trying to lighten the mood a bit. "They are doing ok, Maddie is feeling a bit better and Daphne is returning from her trip today" answered Deacon. "So the two of you are back tougher" asked Bucky eyeing Tandy to see if she knew anything more than what she had told him the night before. "We are, so you and my sister can now stop telling our eldest daughter that we need to jump one anthers bones" answered Rayna. Tandy chocked on the water she was drink when the words left her sister mouth. "We just said it might be good if the two of you try again that's all" said Tandy. "I see, so please do tell us when were the two of you going to spill the news regarding moving in tougher" asked Deacon sitting down on the end of the couch next to Rayna taking her hand in his playing with her fingers. Bucky looked at Tandy for help with this one before he turned back to Deacon. "We thought we would share the news with you over dinner, you know have a good conversation" answered Bucky. "If you hurt my big sister, I will put a sugar high Daphne on you" said Rayna. All four adults burst out laughing at the sound of that, none of them ever wanted a sugar high 10yr old on their case.

A half hour later they all sat at the dining room table after having a wonderful dinner that surprisingly Deacon had cooked when the front door opened and the sound of the girls arriving filled the house. "In the dining room girls" said Deacon. Daphne ran through the door jumping into Deacon arms and giving him a hug. "I have missed you like crazy and now that you are dating mommy it is even better" said Daphne as she went to greet her mom and the others. Deacon looked at Maddie who stood just inside the door. "She asked" said Maddie walking to give Deacon a hug. "It is fine hon" said Rayna giving her a smile as she hugged Bucky. "How was your trip" asked Bucky when Daphne sat down next to him at the table. "It was awesome, but I missed mommy" answered Daphne. "Girls we have something to tell you, why we don't move into the living room" said Rayna. Both girls looked worried as they followed the grownups into the living, neither really knows what to expect. Tandy and Bucky said they were heading out that this was a private matter for the house hold to talk about.

The girls sat down on the couch with Rayna sitting down on the coffee table in front of them to be eye level with them. Deacon sat down on the side of the couch, wanting to be close but also not to close. "Girls, I need you to know that mommy loves you very much" said Rayna. "We love you to mommy" said Daphne. "Mom, what is going on" asked Maddie looking at her dad and then at her mother. "I went for some test a few days go, and they picked up that there is a growth in my tummy" answered Rayna trying to make it an easy as possible for them to understand. "We are going back to the hospital tomorrow for some more test so that the doctors can see how they will help mom" said Deacon not moving from where he was seated. "Will mommy be ok" asked Daphne tears filling her little green eyes. "Mommy will be ok, I promise soon we will be watching cartoons and eating pizza" answered Rayna. She moved from the coffee table to sit in between the two girls, with them beside her. Rayna wrapped her arms around both of them bring them close to her. Daphne started to cry as soon as her head touched her mother shoulder, Maddie tried to be the strong older sister but it wasn't working. Deacon laid a hand on his eldest daughters back and rubbed it before also sheading a tear. The four of them sat like that for a while trying to get over the news of what had happened.

A few hours later the girls were in bed and everything was locked up downstairs. The girls had been a bit teary still when they went to bed, but knew that all will be ok with their mommy as long as Deacon was around to protect her. Deacon was currently lying in bed watching Rayna run around the room making sure she had everything packed. It was something she usually did when she was nervous about something. "Ray, come to bed please" said Deacon closing the book he was reading. Rayna finally changed into one of Deacon's old button downs and got into bed next to him. She laid her head down on his should, and close her eyes for a moment. "We will be fine, right" asked Rayna looking up at him. He looked down at her with those light blue eyes full of wonder and also hurt, knowing that this was not going to be a walk in the park. "Ray, we will be perfectly fine" answered Deacon with a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her goodnight, thinking that they should get some rest. He was just about to pull away when she placed her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. His hand slide down her body to her ass as her hands got lost in his hair, the two of them both knew they need to stop before this became more than just a make out session. Slowly he pulled away from her resting his fore head against hers. "Ray, we need to stop before this leads to something neither of us will be able to stop" said Deacon. Rayna smiled at him one of her devil smiles and said the four little words that he wished she said a long time ago. "Make love to me" said Rayna. "Ray, are you sure there is no turning back" answered Deacon. Rayna simply got out of bed and walked to the door, clicking the lock close. As she walked back to the bed she started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, dropping it as she got onto the bed. Deacon slide his arms around her waist pulling the sheet over them, before rolling her on her back and getting on top of her. Slowly Rayna pulled down his boxer shorts, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. Rayna knew when he was free of his boxers, because the connection she felt after that was something she never ever in her life felt before even when they started out dating or the second time round. This was love at its purest form and she loved every single moment of it. Deacon was gentle with her but also passionate about what he was doing. The two of them made love like only they knew how to make till early hours of the morning. Just enjoying being close to one another in any form possible.

Rayna laid with her head on his should while he was playing with one of the strands of her hair. "I love you" said Rayna kissing his shoulder blade. "I love you more than life" said Deacon. "Promise me you will look after the girls if something happens to me" said Rayna wanting to be sure that her children were fine. "I promise, but nothing is going to happen to you" said Deacon kissing the top of her head. "I am just so scared" said Rayna tears slipping from her eyes and onto Deacon shoulder. Deacon felt her crying on his shoulder and also felt the few tears slipping out of his eyes. The two of them laid there for what felt like forever but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. They drifted off to sleep after getting dressed once more and unlocking the door for if the girls needed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The smell of coffee awoke Rayna from her slumber the following morning; she looked at the man lying beside her. He was the perfect man to share a life with and she was glad that they had gotten back tougher. Last night he has made love to her promising her that he would always be there for her no matter what happens or how hard things got. Her thoughts were broken when the bedroom door opened and in walked Maddie with two cups of coffee followed by Daphne who was carrying two glasses of milk. Rayna slowly sat up in bed, thanking the havens above that both her and Deacon had gotten dressed after their night of passion earlier that morning before drifting off to sleep again. Deacon must have felt the sudden movement and slowly opened his eyes, looking around what was going on. He sat up as he saw the girls nearing the bed, handing both him and Rayna a cup of coffee. "Morning my beautiful girls" said Deacon with a smile taking the mug from Maddie. "Morning" came it from both girls both made it clear that it was too early to be this chirp. Rayna leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the girls again. "Why don't the two of you hop into bed with us, it's still early" said Rayna moving so that there was space for the two girls. "Mom, are you sure seeing as your boyfriend is in bed with you and I am sure you don't want children in bed with you" said Daphne with a grownup voice. The other three looked at her with a smile and wonder where she had heard that. "Well Daph, I would love to have all three my favorite girls in bed with me" said Deacon moving so that she could crawl in between the two of them. Maddie sat down on top of the bed watching the three of them with a smile on her face. "Hon, come get in its cold and you are not better yet" said Rayna lifting the blanked for her to get in. "It's fine mom, I am still sick and don't want to get the rest of the house sick also" said Maddie grabbing the blanked that lay at the end of the bed. "You already made me sick, so get into this bed you will not be sitting under that blanket" said Rayna lifting the covers. "Yes mom" said Maddie getting into the bed next to her mover. She crawled a bit closer to her mother, and Rayna slide her arm around her daughter's middle without saying a word. "So Aunty Tandy will come get you just after ten this morning and take you to dads" said Rayna. "But mom I want to go with you" said Maddie. "Hon, it is going to be a long boring day I promise as soon as they done I will phone and you two can come brighten up my day" said Rayna. "I might even pick the two of you up for some ice cream on route to the hospital" said Deacon with a smile. Both girls just nod their heads and started to randomly talk about some new TV program that they were watching the other day. Deacon and Rayna knew that the girls were trying to distract them from what would be happening later in the day.

It had just reached mid – afternoon when Rayna awoke to the sound of hills clapping on the corridors close to her room and a voice that would make any man desire her. The hospital room door opened and in walked none other than _Juliette Barnes. She was dressed to perfection as always the case with her, but the look in her eyes told Rayna that today was the day she would meet a whole new side of the country crossover star. "Juliette, to what do I have the pleasure of your visit" asked Rayna looking up at her visitor. "I have to hear from your 14 year old child that you are sick and in hospital" answered Juliette raising her voice a bit. Rayna was taken aback by this, she was sure that she never even thought of informing Juliette about what was going on. "It's a family matter" said Rayna not wanting to give her the satisfaction of enjoying that she cared. Juliette slowly sat down in the chair next to Rayna bed and look at the mega star. "Rayna, you are family even when it looks like you and I are one anthers worse enemies, I would have been here to help with the girls or keep the media at bay or just to bite you some shit to get you to smile" said Juliette not moving her eyes from the bed. Rayna slowly took her hand and giving her a smile that so many paid to see but only close people saw really. "Thank you, I thought of calling but you have been busy with your own matters" said Rayna. "If you talking about the fact that I am a home recur, that is old news dear" said Juliette. Rayna could see that it bother her more than she was showing, this whole situation was taking a toll on her. "Why did you sleep with a married man if you don't mind me asking" asked Rayna. _

_"Charlie never told me that he was married before we got into that bed, and now I feel like some used thing" answered Juliette. "What are you going to do" asked Rayna wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one. "I have no clue, Edge Hill is saying that they feel maybe they should step away from the matter and my publics are avoiding my calls" answered Juliette getting tears in her eyes. "I have a business proposal then for you, if you open to hear it from a Country Queen in a hospital bed" said Rayna. Juliette smiled up at her and made her more comfy in her seat, folding her arms to listen to this. "I am all ears Ms James" said Juliette. "There is this young upcoming label in the marked, it is run by two sisters who know a hell lot about the country music scene, you will be their new artist but as with the other artist you will also be involved in the label, if you are up for it" said Rayna with smile. "Sure, what is the label called" asked Juliette playing along. "Highway 65 Music" answered Rayna leaning back in the hospital bed. Juliette was silent for a moment before a smile came over her face. "We have a deal, when do I sign" asked Juliette._

_The hospital door open and in walked Tandy just in time to hear the last part of the sentence. "Sign what" asked Tandy walking through the door not seeing who was seat in the chair. "We just got a new artic Ms Juliette Barnes" said Rayna with a smile. Tandy turned to see the well know singer sitting in the chair next to her sister bed smiling like a cat that got cream. "Welcome to Highway 65" said Tandy shaking her hand. "We will sort out the paper work later this week, I am sure you need your rest Ms James" said Juliette starting to feel a bit uncomfortable in her seat. "I will have my lawyers send over the documents before end of business tomorrow, no need to slow things down just cause I am in a hospital bed" said Rayna. Both women laugh at that and looked at her as she sat lake a queen on a thrown. "So, what are we going to do with the Charlie thing" asked Tandy sitting down on the bed. "I didn't know you run a publisher company to" said Juliette. "We feel that our artist is friends, so we are going to try and figure out what is the options that we can follow" said Rayna with a smile. "We are going to need coffee and food" said Tandy. "That is why you have me" said Deacon from the door way. He had taken the girls for ice cream, before dropping them with Teddy. As Teddy made the decision that it would be better for the girls to stay with him while their mother was in hospital. "Deacon, have I told you lately that you are the best man on earth" said Tandy. "Nope, but I am not sure Bucky will agree with that" said Deacon with a smile. "So what can we order from Deacon Delivery service" asked Juliette. "Anything, as I will be sticking you" answered Rayna. Juliette smiled and started to talk with the others about what would be for dinner. It was finally decided that they would be having pizza and had sent Deacon to buy some. Just before he was about to walk out the door again he stopped and turned back walking to the bed. "Deacon, what is wrong" asked Rayna when he stood next to her. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you" answered Deacon leaning down to give her a kiss before walking out the door. Rayna turned a light shade of pink as she watched him walk out of the door._

_"You know he is a good man" said Juliette. "That he is, and I am just sorry I wasted so much time before I realized it" said Rayna. "Let's get back to the matter at hand before she starts telling us how much she loves him and how deeply" said Tandy with a smile to her sister. Rayna just rolled her eyes before she started to talk about how they would handle the Charlie situation. They sat visiting for a few more hours enjoying dinner tougher before the visit was broken by Dr Lexie Grey walking into the room with a look of worry on her face. She was dressed in a pair of scrubs not her usual business like outfit and her brown hair was tide back making her look so much younger than what she really was. "Evening" said Lexie closing the door behind her to give them some privacy. "Evening Lexie, I would like you to meet my sister Tandy and our dear friend Juliette" said Rayna from the bed. Juliette has made herself comfy by placing one of the tables in front of her and putting her feet on the bed. "Nice to meet you all, could I speak to you and Deacon for a moment" asked Lexie. "You can speak in front of them they are family blood or no blood" answered Deacon placing his hand on Juliette shoulder to keep her in place as she was attempting to get up. Lexie node her head and turned to Rayna. "Rayna, I have received the test results back from the labs, it looks like we were correct you have ovarian cancer but we also picked up a virus in your lungs" said Lexie. _

_"What type of virus" asked Juliette knowing that anything that affected your lungs can affect your singing. "It's call the Grey stone virus, it's a bacteria that forms in your lungs and grows into stones" answered Lexie. Everyone in the room looked like they were told she had a few weeks to live, this was not what they expected it to be. "What are her options" asked Tandy taking control of the situation as always. Lexie took a breath and looked down at her notes before she spoke again. "The first step is to get her into surgery and remove the cancer as well as the stones that have already formed in her lungs, after the surgeries we will have to start with a treatment plan that will involve radiation and strong medication" answered Lexie. "How long will I be out of doing anything" asked Rayna with tears in her eyes. "Rayna, you will not be able to sing within the next 8 to 12 months, and the medication that we will be treating you with for the virus is stronger than any cancer medication meaning you will be bed ridden for a while at lease" answered Lexie. This was harder than she ever thought it would be. "Ok, so the surgery for the cancer it is just to remove the growth right" asked Juliette. She wants to also get much info as possible to be there for the girls and Rayna. "Yes, but we will have to look at maybe removing her uteruses also" answered Lexie. She knew this was a difficult decision to make for any women, as it meant that Rayna would not be able to ever have children again in her life. "Take it out, Deacon and I have two daughters it is more than we could have ever asked for and I want to be there to watch our children grow up and be wonderful women" said Rayna taking Deacon hand in hers. She knew that he support her no matter what she decided, even if it meant no more children for them in the future. "Ok, I will make a note of that on the file" said Lexie writing a note on the file. "How soon can the operations are done" asked Rayna. "You are scheduled to be done, first thing tomorrow morning but there is another matter at hand" answered Lexie. "What might that be" asked Tandy wanting to get everything in order. "Rayna, your medical aid will be paying for your stay in the hospital as well as for your cancer treatment and the surgery to remove it, but they will unfortunately not be paying for the treatment of the virus as it is still an unknown one for many of the countries around the world, the other thing is you medical aid is also running low when it comes to medication for your heart" answered Lexie. Rayna gave a small scream; she had not planned for any of this to happen when she made the move. "How is that possible" asked Juliette looking at Lexie and Rayna. "When Deacon and I were in the accident, I had a small heart attack after it had happened, now I am on medication for it however when I made the decision to leave Edge Hill and start me own record label I have to move to a cheaper medical aid, hence the reason we are now in this situation" answered Rayna. "How much are we looking at" asked Deacon wondering how they are going to get themselves out of this one. "We are looking at just under 8 million" answered Lexie. All four in the room went dead silent, at Lexie answer. Both Deacon and Tandy knew that they didn't have that type of money even if they sold everything. All Randy money was tied up in Highway 65 and making sure her children was looked after. They could never possibly ask Juliette to pay for this as they knew she had a lawsuit going on with Charlie wives lawyers about her having an affair with his wife. "Lex, what about your appointments" asked Rayna wondering how she would pay that as well. Lexie smiled a small smile at the Queen of Country before she spoke again. "In the 14yrs that you have been coming to see me and my mother have you never paid for any of that appointment, no you haven't because we believe that you are family to us and we could never take money from family" answered Lexie. "Why did Teddy then pay when he came" asked Rayna with a smile. She knew that neither Lexie nor her mother really liked the mayor of Nashville very much. "Your ex-husband is an ass if you don't mind me saying so, so he did pay and he paid double a few times but what is a few 000 between friends" answered Lexie with a smile. "I will pay for the treatment as well as anything that is needed extra for Rayna care" said Juliette. They all turned to look at her as the words left her mouth, did they just hear right. "Juliette that is a lot of money and I am sure you will need it for the lawsuit" said Deacon looking at his friend. "Rayna, would have done the same for me besides I have been thinking of selling some of my properties and get something smaller, as I am out of town on tour and don't want to leave a big house empty anymore, as for the lawsuit with Charlie wife she will have to face the fact that her husband got into bed with me know he was married to her, so she needs to deal with him" said Juliette. _

_"Guys, I need to run into my next surgery I will see you in the morning Rayna" said Lexie making her way out of the hospital room. There were just something that she didn't need to know about her patients and their families. _

_The four in the room were silent for a moment taking in everything that has happened in the last 15min. "Hold on, if you sell your house where the hell are you going to stay till you find a new smaller place" asked Tandy. "I am sure there is a penthouse to rent somewhere" answered Juliette. Rayna looked at Deacon who node before she spoke again. "Juliette, we might have an option for you in exchange for your help, there is a loft on top of our garage that we are not using or going to use anytime soon" said Rayna. "It is two bedroom, one bathroom with your own entrance and living space, all the rooms are sound proof" said Deacon. "You guys will have some at the house for the girls, if Juliette is up for it" said Tandy. "How much is the rent per month" asked Juliette not wanting to seem to eager already. "Rent free, as you will have to stay in the main house for a few months" answered Rayna. "Then I will take the place most defiantly, now will you please excuse me I need to go pack, speak to my lawyers and change my schedule for the next two months" said Juliette getting up from her seat. "Why clear your schedule for a few weeks, last time I checked you are going out on tour in two weeks' time" said Tandy. "I was going on tour, but it had been put on hold with the whole Charlie thing and now with Rayna being sick and my family needing me there is no way in hell that I am going on tour" answered Juliette. She said her goodbyes to everyone, promising to return in the morning for the surgery._

_The following day, the mid afternoon sun shined through the corridors of the hospital, as Rayna got pushed down it to surgery. Deacon was walking alongside her making sure she was ok. Just as they were about to enter the theatre he stopped the bed. "Babe, what is wrong" asked Rayna looking up at him. "I need to do this before you go in there" answered Deacon. "We have 10min" said Lexie from the other side of the bed. "Rayna Elizabeth James, I love you with all of my heart and want to spend every single day for the rest my life loving you, please could you do me the honor of becoming my wife" asked Deacon. Rayna was crying by the time he said every single day. "Yes, I will marry you" answered Rayna. Deacon smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lip, before standing up right again. "Go get them tiger, your ring will be waiting for you when you wake up" said Deacon. "I love you" said Rayna before they pushed her through the doors. Deacon stood there watching as the women he loved got pushed into surgery with a smile on his face before turning around to go be with his daughters. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_Two hours later…._

_Maddie sat upstairs in her room playing her guitar and trying to write a new song for when her mom wakes up, she had come home early rather than staying at Teddy and Peggy. The two of them were trying a bit too hard being the perfect couple and they were not her parents. She smiled as the sound of Deacon voice flouted up the stairs to her room, he must have come home to shower or get something before returning to the hospital. Her mother had been in surgery for just under two hours now and they still haven't heard anything yet. Putting her guitar as side she thought of going to check on her father when she heard the worry and anger in his voice while he was talking to someone. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what was going on down there._

_As she turned the corner she couldn't help but smile at who was seated at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea she was sure. "Juliette" said Maddie running to give the country singer a hug. The two of them texted nearly every day but it had been a while since they saw one anther face to face. "Nice Juliette get a hug and a smile, all I get these days is Hi dad" said Deacon smiling over the rim of his coffee mug. "Dad, you know I love you" said Maddie giving him a small hug. "I love you to darling, would you like something to drink" asked Deacon as she sat down next to Juliette. "A glass of water, please" answered Maddie. "So I hear my future lead guitarist has some flu these days, and doesn't like staying with her step mother" said Juliette. "Something like that, but what brings you to our lovely home" asked Maddie looking at Juliette. Something was different about the country star, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, cloths that was only worn at home. "Well, Juliette will be moving into the loft on top of the garages as she has sold her home" answered Deacon. "So you are stuck with me Kid" said Juliette with a smile. "So we are going to be housemates" asked Maddie. The two adults could hear the joy in her voice something they haven't heard in a while. "I guess we are" answered Juliette leaning over to give her a hug. Deacon placed the glass in front of Maddie before he spoke again. "Maddie, you need to go back to Teddy house" said Deacon. "Why, I am happy here and besides I want to be around when news comes about mom" said Maddie. "Honey, he is saying that it would be best if you were with your sister and that she needs you right now" said Deacon trying to support this. He truly didn't want either of the girls to stay with Teddy, but he knew that it wasn't that easy to keep them away from the man that had raised them for the last 14yrs. "I tell you what, you go pack your bag and get some more things for Daphne, then I will drive you over to Teddy but we will stop for ice cream on the way" said Juliette trying to convince the girl to go. "Fine, I will be down in a bit" said Maddie walking up the stairs. Her good mood gone for the rest of the day, she couldn't understand why Teddy had to mess everything up the way he did._

_The two grownups watched her walk up the stairs wondering when things would go back to normal again. Before either of them could say a word or give it more thought, the back door opened. Both turned to look who it was and saw an angry looking Bucky walk through the back door. "Hallo Buck" said Deacon not moving from where he stood. "Hi guys, Juliette could you please switch on the TV" asked Bucky pointing at the flat screen that hanged on the wall in the kitchen. "Sure" said Juliette switching it on and wondering what is going on. It was just in time for ENews to come on and suddenly Juliette knew why Bucky was so angry, she would also be. "In other news today, we are sad to inform you that the rumors seem to be true, that the Queen of Country Ms Rayna James have been diagnosed with cancer as well as with an unknown virus in her lungs that might just affect her singing career in nearby future, we have yet to have received any news from her family or management team" said the reporter. Juliette switched off the TV when it went to something about a new upcoming pop star. "How the hell did the news get out" asked Deacon anger clear in his voice. "We don't know, it could have been someone in the labs or a nurse at the hospital" answered Bucky. "What are we going to do, because I get the feeling this isn't the first news report" said Juliette sitting down once more. "They have been calling both me and Tandy since this morning, and the phone at the label office also hasn't stopped" said Bucky. "This is the scoop of the year for them" said Deacon. He didn't know how to handle this one, he just hoped they kept the girls out of the story. "Are the girls still with Teddy" asked Bucky sitting down at the counter. "Daphne is still there, Maddie is upstairs packing to leave for Teddy as well" answered Juliette. "Good, we need to figure out how we going to handle this cause we need to kill it before it gets worse" said Bucky. "I am up for any suggestions" said Deacon. "We issue a press statement telling the media that the rumors are true and that Rayna is in surgery at the moment, we also request them to give the family sometime and that we will inform them shortly with more news" said Tandy walking through the back door. The look on her face told the three in the kitchen that there was a small circus gathering outside on the lawn and that they had just questioned Tandy. "Who will be the family spokesperson, cause there is no way I am talking to the media" said Deacon. Both Tandy and Bucky were also not in the state of mind to do this, as they were to emotionally drained from everything that was going on. "I will do it, as I know how to deal with the media after the last few weeks" said Juliette. All three looked at her with shock, she was not a big fan of the media as they nearly made an end to her career a few weeks ago with the whole Charlie thing. "Ok, thank you Juliette" said Bucky with a small smile. Soon all four of them were working on a statement to be given to the media about Rayna and her condition._

_The stars had come out to play and the moon was keeping a motherly eye over her children, when Juliette sat down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the private family waiting room. Deacon turned to look at her and saw she was starting to feel the strain of the day that just past. "Thank you, for handling the media and the girls" said Deacon closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall. "It's the leased I could do, no news yet" asked Juliette. "Nothing, they said it might be a long one" answered Deacon. Juliette looked at Tandy and Bucky who was seated across from them, and then her eyes landed on the one person she never thought would be here not now. Maddie sat in the corner of the room reading a book about guitars and listen to her IPod. "Have you guys had dinner yet" asked Juliette looking at the three grownups. "We had some sandwiches this afternoon" answered Bucky looking up from his seat. "Ok, I guess none of you are hungry then" said Juliette. "Nope" said Deacon in a matter of fact tone. " Has anyone gone to pick Gunner and Scarlett up from the airport as their flight will be landing in the next hour" asked Juliette. The look on Tandy face made it clear that she had not made the arrangements at all. "I totally forgot they were coming back today" said Tandy going into full panic mode by the looks of it. "I will sent my driver to the airport and then bring them to our house" said Juliette. "Thank you, you are my hero" said Tandy taking a breath. "Is there anything ells that you guys need, before I head home with Maddie" asked Juliette. "Nothing, we will phone if there is news" said Bucky. Juliette turned to go and get Maddie, when the girl appeared next to her. "Let go home, you will call with news if there is any" said Maddie looking at her father. "I promise as soon as we know you will know" said Deacon giving his daughter a hug. Juliette took her hand and turned to walk out the door, when Lexie walked in looking like she had just gone to hell and back. _

_The whole room looked at the young doctor wondering if she was the bare of good or bad news, cause they really didn't know what to take. "The surgery went all good, we removed all of the cancer and stones that formed in her lungs, however she will not be able to sing anytime in the nearby future but that will only be determent when she wakes up" said Lexie putting on her lab coat that was hanging over her arm. "Did you need to remove anything ells" asked Deacon hoping that Lexie understood what he meant. "No, we didn't need to remove anything ells she will still be able to have children" answered Lexie. She knew that it was importuned for Deacon to know that his fiancée was fine. "When will you started with treatment" asked Bucky. "We will start within the next week or two" answered Lexie. _

_"When will she wake up" asked Juliette wondering if it would be a long night of waiting. "In the morning, we have placed her in a medical coma but will start waking her up during the night" answered Lexie. "Could we go see her" asked Maddie wanting to see her mother before she went home for the night. Lexie looked at them and wonder if they were ready to see Rayna in the way she was now again. "You may go see her, but only for a short while" answered Lexie. "Thank you" said Maddie as she followed the nurse to her mother's room with Juliette next to her. The other three grownups followed swiftly behind them, leaving Lexie standing in the waiting room wondering if they knew the long road that laid in front of them still._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Nashville International Airport was busy with people arriving and departing, in different directions. But for a young married couple it was as if they were coming home for the very first time. Gunner slipped his hand into Scarlett's and walked into the arrivals hall. They saw the driver standing with a board that only said the Scotts. "I guess that is our ride" said Gunner. "I guess it is" said Scarlett with a smile. They greeted the driver and made their way to the car for the drive home. As the car stopped in front of the Bell Mead house, Scarlett looked at her husband seated next to her. He to look shocked at how beautiful it was up close and personal, something they both dreamed of having one day. The drive took their bags out and carried it into the house, leaving them to look at the place a few more moments. "So this is how the Queen of Country lives" said Gunner as he slides his arm around Scarlett waist. "I guess it is, but it looks like something out of a magazine" said Scarlett slowly walking up the steps to the front door of the house. Scarlett lifted her hand to knock on the big wooden door, but before she could it opened and a smiling Juliette greeted them showing them into the house. "This place is beautiful" said Gunner looking around the house. "It looks like something out of a magazine" said Juliette leading them to the kitchen where she was busy making dinner. "Thank you for sending your drive to pickups up Ms Barnes" said Scarlett sitting down in one of the chairs at the counter. "You can call me Juliette and it's a pleasure" said Juliette. "Any news on Ms James" asked Gunner as he sat down next to his wife. "Mom is out of surgery, but we will need for her to wake up" said Maddie walking into the kitchen. Both Gunner and Scarlett turned to see the young girl dressed in her pj's looking like she has just woken up. "My favorite cousin" said Scarlett getting off her chair. She gave Maddie a hung, and guide her into the living room where they could talk in front of the fire. _

_Gunner smiled at the two of them before he took his seat once more at the kitchen counter. "You not going to join them" asked Juliette not turning around from where she stood at the stove. "Nope, the two of them need some girl time" answered Gunner. "So how does it feel to be married to the women you cheated on" asked Juliette. She wasn't happy about them being married and she knew the others weren't either. It was a mistake for them to get married so young, and then act as if there wasn't a big elephant in the room with the fact that Gunner was unfaithful to Scarlett a few months back. "Juliette, the two of us love on anther we want to make this work" answered Gunner. "I know the two of you want to make this work, but I don't think the two of you are too good for one another" said Juliette turning around to dish up dinner. Gunner wanted to say more, but before he could the other two returned to the kitchen. "I think we should head home, as it was a long flight" said Scarlett. She had heard bits and pieces of the conversation about her marriage to Gunner. "Don't you guys want to stay for dinner, Juliette is making her famous lasagna" asked Maddie. "Maybe another night, we are both just a bit tired" said Gunner putting his arm around Scarlett. "Nobody has blood time to spend with me these days, I will eat my dinner up in my room" said Maddie taking one of the plates and walking up the stairs. The other two left saying they would see them at the hospital in the morning, wondering what was going on with Maddie. _

_Making sure that had two glasses of juice and dinner for herself on the tray Juliette walked up the stairs to go see what was bugging her young friend. _She knocked lightly on the door before she enter thinking that even if the girl was a teenager she still have a right to privacy. Maddie sat in her bed listen to some music and only looked up when Juliette came close to the bed. "Thank you, you really don't have to have dinner with me" said Maddie taking the tray from Juliette. "I am having dinner with you, now move your big bum" said Juliette slipping out of her slipper and getting into bed next to Maddie. "Why aren't you downstairs, I am sure you have better things to do then listen to me" asked Maddie while taking a bite of the pasta that Juliette had made for dinner. "You need me more then, they do at the moment" answered Juliette. "It's just hard watching everyone go on with their lives, as if nothing is wrong" said Maddie looking down at her plate.

Juliette thought it might be something down those lines as she was wondering how long Maddie would be playing the strong card. "I know honey, but your mom would have wanted all of us to be happy and go on with our lives" said Juliette stroking her hair. "You are probably right" said Maddie with a small smile. "Why were you at the hospital, I could have sworn I dropped you at Teddy earlier today" asked Juliette raising her eye brow. "Teddy dropped me there before going to the office, as Peggy and I were not getting along to well" answered Maddie. "Where is Daphne" asked Juliette worried about the little girl. She didn't see her at the hospital, so she wonder if she might have missed her. "At a friend's house, she will be dropped here after dinner" answered Maddie. "Ok, hon" said Juliette as they finished eating dinner. They watched some TV in Maddie bed till Daphne got home from her friend's house. Before both girls got ready for bed, wanting to get a much rest as possible in order for them to be able to visit their mother in the morning.

The screeching sound of the phone ringing awake the whole house just after two the following morning. Juliette reached the study just in time to answer the phone, she could hear the girls getting out of bed. "Barnes" answered Juliette worried at who would be phoning this time of the night. "Juliette, sorry to wake you up but there is some news" said Tandy. Juliette sat down in one of the leather chairs and waited for Tandy to continue. "Rayna had to be rushed back into theater, it seems like her heart couldn't take the strain of the surgery" said Tandy. "What, is she going to be ok" asked Juliette seeing the two girls appearing in the doorway. "She is out of the woods, but they still in surgery" answered Tandy. "Please keep me posted, and sent me prayers to Deacon and you guys" said Juliette. "Will do, and thank you" said Tandy ending the call. Juliette sat for a moment with the home phone in her hand looking at it before she looked up at the two girls standing in the doorway. "What is going on Juliette" asked Maddie. "Your mom had to go back into surgery, she had a light heart attach but everything is fine now" answered Juliette. "So they had to cute her up again" asked Daphne taking her sister hand. "Yes, they had to cute her open again" answered Juliette. "Mom, will be fine she is just trying to keep the doctors busy for a bit" said Maddie smiling down at her little sister. "Why don't the three of us go back to bed and see what is on the TV" said Juliette leading the girls up the stairs to her bedroom. All three of them got into bed and started watching Smurfs that was on surprisingly. It wasn't long before both girls had drifted off again and Juliette switched off the TV, trying to join them. But she was battling due to the fact that she was also worried about her dear friend.

_Avery Barkley was one of the best upcoming country starts till her joined Juliette Barnes band and everything changed in the blink of an eye. Now he was one of the lead guitars and everyone want him, to either be their band leader or to open for them on tour. He had moved to Highway 65 thinking that it was a good thing to try and return to what he believed in as a musician rather than to be part of something big and commercial like Edge Hill. So now he was sitting at the hotel bar having a drink after yet another wonderful show with some upcoming band as their opening act. As his eyes went to the TV that sat on the shelve just behind the bar, he saw yet another report about Rayna and her being sick. But this time it was Juliette addressing the public making sure they knew what was going on. Avery wonder what had made her change her mind about Rayna and her family, the last time they had seen one anther she had told him that she was in love with him and he had told her nothing due to Scarlett walking into the living room wearing one of his shirt. Juliette had turned around and walked out of the apartment, not even asking him why Scarlett was there. If she only knew that Scarlett had stayed the night due to the fact that Gunner had one of his wild I am not in a commit relationship nights with a few girls. Shaking his head at the memory before taking another sip of his drink trying to move on from the memory. But just as he was about to head up to his hotel room again, maybe he would meet someone in the elevator that could fill this void for the night his phone started ringing. Looking at the screen he saw an unknown number, wonder who would be calling him up this time of the night. "Barkley" answered Avery walking out of the noisy bar. "Avery, it is Tandy" said Tandy. Avery wonder why Rayna sister and the head of finances was phoning him this time of the night. "Tandy, how are things on your side" asked Avery as he got into the elevator. "Things are ok, they have rushed Rayna back into surgery something about her heart but the reason why I am phoning is, I was wondering if you could come back to Nashville" asked Tandy. Avery wonder why she would ask him to come back to Nashville, sure he was done for the year but he was planning on going on a small road trip for a few weeks before they would hit the road again with Will and Gunner. "Tandy, I don't have any more work stuff and I am on leave as if this evening" answered Avery. "Well, the reason why I am asking you to come back to Nashville is due to the fact that according to Rayna you are the only person that can keep Juliette from killing someone" said Tandy with a small laugh in her voice. Avery knew that he was known to be able to handle the crossover star without difficulty. "Can you book me a flight back home then" asked Avery as he entered his hotel room. "I have already booked you one, it departs in the next two hours one way" answered Tandy. "You are defiantly Rayna sister, see you soon" said Avery ending the call. He started to pack al of his things, phone downstairs to ask the hotel to get him a cab to Login International Airport. So much for seeing the city of Boston tomorrow thought Avery as he slide into the cab a few minutes later going to the airport. But he was going home to help out the women that he was in love with even if she didn't realize it yet._

_The flight wasn't that full yet, but he knew the later one would be as many families were returning to home after being on holiday. As Avery stepped of the private plain that Tandy had sent to get him he could somehow smell the country live filling his veins again. As he walked into the arrivals hall of Nashville International Airport, he saw Scarlett standing there with a board saying welcome home. Smiling at his ex-girlfriend now turned best friend before he gave her a small hug. "Welcome home, how was your flight" asked Scarlett as they walked to the waiting car. "Good, how does it feel to be married to Gunner Scott" asked Avery as they load his bags into the car. "Avery, please don't judge me as if this was a mistake, he loves me and I love him" answered Scarlett. Avery just shook his head before they got into the car telling the drive that everything was fine. "Scarlett, I am not judging you it just that I can't understand how you could still marry him after everything" said Avery watching her think for a moment before she spoke again. "Gunner and I got married because it was the logical next step for us, but he isn't the perfect man to be married to I know but we will try" said Scarlett. "I don't know, how you do it" said Avery. "Sometimes I wonder also, so how does it feel to be called one of the best guitar players of his age" said Scarlett smiling at the man sitting next to her. He had come a long way from being the spoiled boy who just wanted to be a star and would do anything for it. "It feels good, how are things with Rayna" asked Avery. "Not good, we are hoping for the best but she is still in surgery" answered Scarlett. Avery node his head and turned to look out the window at the town that he had called home for a while now. This was the place that he had fallen in love with the true country live stile as well as with the women that he never thought he would love. _

_The private family waiting room was filled with the people that he had started to call his friends, he saw Deacon seated in one of the chairs looking like he had been kicked a few times in the tummy. It was just after five in the morning and the sun was starting to fill the waiting room. Bucky looked up from where he was seated with Tandy resting her head on his shoulder, giving her a little shake when he saw Avery standing in the door way. "Avery, welcome back son" said Bucky shaking his hand. "Thank you for coming" said Tandy coming to stand next to him. Avery stepped forward and gave her a hug, something that was a bit out of character for him but he knew it was a good thing to do at the time. "How are things going here" asked Avery stepping back. "No news yet, but I know my fiancée will wake up" answered Deacon getting up from his chair. "You and Mom are getting married" said Maddie as she walked into the hospital waiting room. "That we are, what are you doing here" asked Deacon looking at his daughter. "Juliette dropped me, she said that it might be good for me to be with Dad while she tries to sort out anther media mess" answered Maddie. "Where is your sister" asked Scarlett wondering where her younger niece was. "We dropped her with Teddy, he can play dad for a bit" answered Maddie. The grownup in the room just shook their heads at her answer before they sat down again wondering what would come next for Rayna James._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A Week later….

Juliette Barnes sat in the study of the Bell Mead house that she shared with the others wondering how to handle the media once more. It has been a few days since the operation, and Rayna had yet to wake up from her coma. The doctors were saying that it was a matter of time and that Rayna was the only one that could break the coma. The sound of one of Juliette songs filled the study as the DJ announced that it was one of the new hits from the cross-country singer who had put her tour on hold for the time being as she wants to be with her family who was going through a difficult time. Juliette smiled at the thought that they thought she was the perfect person, a few months ago she was nothing in their eyes. Her thoughts were broken with a knock on the study door, wondering who would be here now she slowly lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her.

There in the doorway of the study stood none other than Avery Banes, he looked like he hadn't changed at all dressed in his dark jeans, black button down and naturally his leather jacket. This was the man she was in love with and had declared it to him, only to see his old girlfriend waking into the living room looking like they had just had sex. "Hi Avery" said Juliette not moving from her seat. "Juliette" said Avery stepping into the study. "What brings you to Nashville, I thought you were heading out on some road trip with your latest girl" asked Juliette with a smile. "I thought you could use a friend, and besides someone had to come give Scarlett a speech on her bad husband choices" answered Avery. He immediately regretted the fact that he had said Scarlett name when he saw the look on Juliette face. "Yes, I think a few of us were surprised when we heard about that marriage" said Juliette looking down at her papers again not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. "The two of them shouldn't have gotten married in the first place, he will only cheat on her again" said Avery. "Not like you wouldn't help her do the same" said Juliette looking up from her papers with anger in her eyes. "Juliette, I came home to be here for you not to help Scarlett cheat on her new husband get that in your head" said Avery. "Well, I am fine" said Juliette. "Good, I will see you later then" said Avery walking out the study. Juliette heard the back door slam a few moments later clearly he was just as hurt as her by the words that had just fell. Juliette felt tears running down her cheeks, she wanted to be able to hurt Avery just as much as he had hurt her but instead things got a bit messy.

Deacon sat in the chair next to Rayna bed as he had been doing for the last week since she had returned from her surgery and been in a coma. "Lexie, it has been a week why hasn't she woken up" asked Deacon looking at the young doctor who did the checks on Rayna. "It might be that she is taking longer to wake up due to the fact that her body needs more rest" answered Lexie. Deacon took a breath and moved in his chair a bit before taking Rayna hand again. "Maybe, I just want her with me" said Deacon. "We all want that, how are the girls" asked Lexie. "They doing ok, Teddy took them skiing with Peggy family" answered Deacon. "I will never understand how that man's brain works" said Lexie. "You and me both" said Deacon. "Well I will see the two of you later then" said Lexie walking out of the room to go do her rounds. Deacon looked at the love of his life lying in bed before he closed his eyes again to take a small nape. He sometimes wonders if things would ever be the same again for the two of them.

The early morning sun shined into Rayna eyes as she slowly opened them, feeling like she had slept for months on end. Taking in her surrounding she remembered that she was in hospital after her surgery. Her eyes drifted to the man who was seat in the chair next to her bed, he looked like he had been sitting there for a long time. It was clear that he hadn't shaved for a few days and it looked like he clearly didn't care how he looked. "Babe" said Rayna stroking his arms. Slowly his light blue eyes started to open and look at her. "Darling, you awake" said Deacon smiling down at her. "I am" said Rayna. Deacon sat there looking at her for a moment before he got up and kissed her. Rayna felt his tears on her cheeks as she pulled away from him. "Babe, what is wrong" asked Rayna trying to stay awake. "You were in a coma for a week" answered Deacon sitting down again. "You need to call Lexie and tell her I am awake, before I fall asleep again" said Rayna. "No need, I am right here sleepy head" said Lexie walking into the room. Rayna smiled at her as she started doing her checks to make sure everything is fine. "All ok" asked Deacon with a small smile. "All is ok, why don't you go home and get some rest" answered Lexie giving him a look. "I agree with Lexie, I am going to rest my eyes again for few hours and by the time you come back I will be awake" said Rayna. Deacon looked at the two women wonder how he got to this point. "I guess I am going home to shower" said Deacon. Rayna smiled at him as he leaned down to give her a kiss before walking out of the room, he looked like he was going to prison or something. "I will see you in a bit, I have two more patients to check on" said Lexie heading out of the room. Rayna simply node her head before she drifted off to sleep again.

A half an hour later she awoke to the sound of someone sitting down in the chair next her bed and resting their feet on her bed. "I guess rounds are done" said Rayna not opening her eyes. "Yes, and besides I am off the clock now" said Lexie getting more comfy. "Let me guess you didn't get much sleep this last week" said Rayna. "Something like that, but you should see Ms Barnes she looks worse than your fiancée" said Lexie. "Why I thought she would be on tour right now" asked Rayna slowly opening her eyes. "Tour has been put on hold till feather notice, she has been looking after the girls and become the official family spokesperson, she is not so bad after all" answered Lexie. "Sounds like she has finally started to grow up, she is a good person and I am glad that she is in our lives more permanent" said Rayna closing her eyes again. "I was glad that she was here for Deacon and the girls, they need it with the media and all" said Lexie closing her eyes. "Imagine if someone walked in here now, they will think that two of us are sleeping or praying for something" said Rayna still with her eyes closed. "Let them think what they want, I have been here most of the night and I am married to the boss" said Lexie with a smile. Rayna couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the young medical student that phoned her mother telling her that she was marrying the grandson of Harper Avery Foundation.

Her mother was so upset about it, as he was not the type of man that she saw her daughter marring anytime soon. "How is that husband of yours these day, I know you said something about him not being quite the country man" asked Rayna. "He is trying his best to settle in still after three months, but his son is coming for the holidays so that might help" answered Lexie rubbing her eyes wanting to stay awake. "You don't seem too excited" said Juliette from where she stood in the doorway. Rayna opened her eyes and looked at the young women standing in the door, she remembered what Lexie had said about her looking tired. Juliette was dressed in a pair of jeans, with a sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. She looked more tired than either of the two of them in the room. "It's not that I am not looking forward to him visiting, it's just hard cause his mother use to work with me at Grey Slone Memorial back in Seattle" answered Lexie. Rayna watched as Juliette kicked of her sneakers and got into the bed at the end. "Comfy" asked Rayna. "Very" answered Juliette. "Lexie, I am getting married to a man that I told myself I would never really love again and we share a child that I hide from him for more than 14yrs, what I am trying to say is I understand where you coming from but also forgive him for what he has done cause we all make mistakes" said Rayna.

"You have a point, but it's still hard" said Lexie. Both women node their head at her and wonder what more could be said. "Have the two of you talked about it at all" asked Juliette.

"He works longer hours than me, and besides he is out of town at the moment on business in Seattle" answered Lexie. "When he gets back the two of you need to talk, and I mean really talk" said Rayna. "I will do that but for now I think I am going to head home for a few hours of sleep" said Lexie getting up from her chair. She said her goodbyes to the other two in the room before heading out the door.

Rayna turned her head to look at Juliette for a moment before she spoke. "What is on your mind, cause I know it can't just be me keeping you awake" asked Rayna. "Avery came by the house a few days ago" answered Juliette. Rayna wonder what had happened as she had told her sister to call Avery when things got really bad for Juliette. "Let me guess the two of you had a mini war" asked Rayna. She knew the two of them didn't get a long for a while now, hence the reason why he wasn't the band leader for Juliette band anymore. Rayna did her best to keep the two of them out of one anthers hair. "I just told him that Scarlett was married now, so there was no sleeping with her" answered Juliette looking down at her hands. Rayna smiled to herself, did Juliette really think that Avery and Scarlett would get back tougher. They were best friends now, and wouldn't do anything to mess that up. "He will never sleep or date Scarlett again, as they are friends now and don't want to spoil that" said Rayna. "Well four months ago, I went to his apartment to tell him that I was in love with him only to find her standing there in his shirt looking like they had just had sex" said Juliette. "We didn't sleep tougher, he was there for me due to Gunner having one of his wild nights again" said Scarlett from the doorway of the hospital room. Both women turned to look at her, she looked like she didn't sleep much but deeply in love with life as always. "Scarlett O'Conner, as I live and breathe" said Rayna with a crack in her voice. Both the other women turned to look at her when they heard the crack in her voice. "When you have stones on your lungs that affect your vocal cords you will have a crack in your voice" said Tandy as she walked past Scarlett. "What I wake up for a few hours and then the whole world comes to visit" said Rayna with a smile. "We could always leave" said Juliette. "No, I want to hear more about the Avery situation" answered Rayna. Juliette looked at Scarlett who had now moved from the door to sit down in her uncles chair. "Juliette, Avery and I are best friends we have a history sure but we will never go back there as I have moved on as has he" said Scarlett playing with her wedding band. "I thought when I saw you that night, that the two of you have hooked up again" said Juliette. "Believe me, the two of us have not hooked up again since before I started dating Gunner, and besides I am a married women" said Scarlett with a look of shame. "Besides, he flight back here to be here for you" said Tandy. "I don't know if he will ever date someone like me, I mean come on I am the star that nearly fell of her high seat and he is one of the biggest upcoming acts under the Highway 65 label" said Juliette. "He is in love with you, even I know that and I have been out of the game for a few months" said Rayna. Juliette just shook her head and changed the subject to something totally different leaving the other women to wonder if she felt more than she was letting on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A WEEK LATER:**

Liam walked into the house of his ex-lover and now turned friend, he had flown back earlier that morning after ending Will tour. Something he never thought he would be doing, managing anther arties in between producing. He had heard that Rayna had been sent home earlier in the week, and thought it would be best to drop in. The media had gotten a bit vocal this morning with Juliette at one of her press conferences so he want to make sure she was fine as well. "Look what the cat brought home" said Rayna looking up from her the report she had been reading as he walked into the living room. She looked so thin and so pail that Liam nearly didn't think it was the same women he had seen a few months ago before going on tour. "I thought I would come see, if you were still around" said Liam leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I am still here, as for my fiancée he is at work" answered Rayna watching him as he sat down in one of the chairs. Deacon had finally gone back to work that morning as Gunner and Avery were about to kill one anther regarding one of the songs Gunner had written. "I heard something like that, I see you back at work as well" said Liam pointing to the reports that Tandy had dropped off earlier in the morning. "I want to be on top of my game, even if it means running the label from my couch" answered Rayna. Liam just smiled at her shaking his head, their little meeting was broken when Juliette walked into the room looking angry as hell. "Why is it that these blood reports can't get it into their heads, that you are not sleeping with Liam and that I am not some drop out mega star" said Juliette sitting down on the couch next to her. "Cause they haven't done the sums that I have been on tour for the last six months" said Liam. Juliette turned to look at him, only realizing that he was in the room now. "Sorry, it's just a bad day with them" said Juliette. "It's fine, I saw this morning conferee on the TV it was wild" said Liam. "What happened" asked Rayna. She knew that the media wanted her to make a statement and that they weren't too happy with her not showing her face in the media yet. "One of the journalist got very vocal about your love life as well as my career, security had to escort him out of the room" answered Juliette. Rayna looked shocked she didn't think things were this bad, taking a breath before she turned to the other two in the room. "Call all the editors of the big newspapers including the one where this asshole came from and tell them to be in front of our house this afternoon at 14h00" said Rayna moving to slide her feet of the couch. "What are you going to do" asked Juliette worry clear in her voice. "I am going to answer their questions, could you call the rest of the management team also" asked Rayna. "Sure, I will make the calls but are you sure you want to do this" asked Juliette. "I am sure, it is time that they got their answers" answered Rayna. "Ok then I guess I have some calls to make" said Juliette getting off the couch to go to the study. "Before you run off and go do that, could you help me to my room so that I can get ready" asked Rayna with an apologetic smile. "I will help her, you go make those calls" said Deacon walking into the living room. Juliette node her head with a smile before walking off to the study to go make the calls that need to be made.

Deacon picked her up bridal stile and carried her up the stairs, as he did every evening after dinner or when they were going upstairs for the night. Rayna tucked her head into the side of his neck and took in his smell. She had missed him, as he was there all the time and suddenly he wasn't there for a few hours. "I love you" said Rayna as he put her down on the bed. "I love you to darling, but are you sure this is the right thing to do" asked Deacon sitting down next to her on the bed. "It's the only thing to do" answered Rayna getting off the bed to walk into their walk in closet. Deacon followed her into the closet to make sure she was fine on her feet as she was still a bit unstable at times. "You are one of a kind" said Deacon a few minutes later as the two of them sat in the bath tub. They sat facing one another, just talking like they did every evening since she came back from the hospital. "Guess that is why you marring me" said Rayna with a smile. "That and the fact that you gave me two beautiful daughters" said Deacon with a smile.

"We need to get out of this bath, before the others arrive and start wondering where we are" said Rayna with a devil of a smile. "Well, we could let them wait for a few more minutes" said Deacon getting out of the bath and lifting her out of it. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on it before he crawled onto of her kissing his way up her body. Soon the feeling of warmth was taking over her whole body and it had nothing to do with a feather but everything to do with Deacon.

An hour or so later, Deacon walked down the staircase with Rayna in his arms once more. Both of them were dressed perfectly, but there was a twinkle of happiness in their eyes that didn't come that often these days. "I guess you finally jumped one anther bones again" said Liam as they walked into the room. "You are just jalousie because you haven't gotten any in a while" said Tandy when the y walked into the living where she and the rest of the team were seated. "Now people, we aren't here to talk about my sex life" said Deacon putting Rayna down on the couch. "Actually your sex life is one of the topics, but before we hear all the details let's focus on the matter at hand" said Juliette from where she stood in front of the fire place. "All medical questions have been directed to me these last few weeks, and I think it would be best if we kept it that way" said Lexie through the speaker phone that laid on the coffee table. "I agree with Lexie, but in all honesty I don't think my health matters have anything to do with the media" said Rayna. "They have been worse than a bunch of children these last few weeks, I wouldn't put it past them to start contacting your doctor" said Bucky from where he stood behind Tandy chair. "I will give them a statement, telling them that I am fine and starting treatment early in the new year for my cancer, also that I am not sleeping with Liam but engaged to the man of my dreams" said Rayna. "Hon, how are you going to proof to them that you are engaged to Deacon as your word will not be sufficient" asked Tandy looking at her sister. "I will think of something, or I can ask my wonderful head of PR" answered Rayna smiling at Juliette who was just shaking her head. "I might have a seclusion for that, just give me a second I will be right back" said Deacon walking out of the living room. The others looked at on anther wondering what he was up to.

Deacon knew that this was the perfect moment to do this, as he want the whole world to know that Rayna James was off the marked for good. "Rayna, the last time I asked you this question you were on your way to surgery and then you fell asleep for more than a week, so please stay with me for this round" said Deacon getting down on one knee. "I am listening" said Rayna. Deacon smiled at her for a second before he started to speak again. "Ray, you are the love of my life, the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life loving and being with, I love our two daughters will all of my heart would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" asked Deacon. "Yes I will" answered Rayna with tears streaming down her cheeks. Deacon opened the wooden box and took out the ring that she had thought he had forgotten about. It was a simple golden band with a blue diamond set in it, something she had loved even when she saw it for the first time 13yrs ago. He slipped the ring onto her finger giving her hand a kiss before he leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you" said Rayna as he pulled away from her. "I love you more" said Deacon with a smile. "It is official people, Deacon Claybourn and Rayna James are engaged" said Liam. The girls all come over to see the ring and say their congratulations to the two of them, before the conversation shifted to the matter at hand that they needed to handle.

Just after 14h00 that afternoon the whole front lawn and street was filled with journalist who had arrived for the press conference. It looked like a small community in front of the Bell Mead house as they all waited for it to begin. The front door opened and out stepped the family spokesperson and world know crossover country star Juliette Barnes dressed in a business like suite something they had gotten used to seeing. "Good afternoon people, thank you for coming this afternoon at such short notice, please keep your question brief" said Juliette stepping aside. All eyes turned to the house when the front door opened for a second time that afternoon and outstep none other than the queen of country with the assistance of both Liam and Deacon. Juliette couldn't help but smile at the look on the journalist faces when they saw who was helping her out of the house.

"Thank you boys" said Rayna as they reached the podium before she turned around to look at the media. "Hallo all, I know you are all burning to ask me all the questions, however I need you to understand one thing this not an open invite to go digging in my or my family personal life, first question please" said Rayna looking at the sea of journalist. "How are you feeling after the two operations" asked a young brown haired lady. Rayna knew she was from one of the big newspaper and was trained to ask questions in the right manner. "I am feeling better by the day, as the medication I am currently on is making thing easier for me" answered Rayna. "Is it true that you will not be touring or performing within the next few months" asked anther journalist. "It's true that I will not be performing anytime soon as a virus call Grey Stones have been found in my lungs, if forms stones in the lung this effected my vocal cords but we are currently looking at doing some therapy, I will also be starting my cancer treatment in January so I am taking some time of touring for now" answered Rayna. "How will this affect your label" asked anther journalist. "I will continue to run the label with my management team" answered Rayna. "Why is a mega superstar suddenly giving up her tour and become your head of PR" asked a journalist. Out of the corner of her eye Rayna saw that it was the same one that had upset Juliette earlier in the morning. Rayna took a breath before she answered the question knowing that it would be the second hardest one of them all. "Juliette Barnes, is one of the artist that are currently signed at Highway 65 Music and also a close friend of the family, in the last few weeks she has become part of the family and made the decision to rather put her tour on hold and focus more on the business side of things for which I am grateful, but Highway 65 will never stand in the way of her career as we will support her 100%, if that is a matter that is hard for you to understand you are free to contact our company lawyers but that is all I am going to say on the matter" answered Rayna. "Who are you dating these days, as both of your ex-lovers are here today" asked the same journalist. "I am currently engaged to Deacon Claybourn the father of my eldest daughter and the two of us are happy tougher" answered Rayna. "Congratulations to the two of you, I have just one more question, is it true that Gunner Scott is currently having an affair with Lexie Grey" asked the same journalist. Rayna looked away from the crowed and to Juliette who was also looking worried about this question. Juliette stepped forward along with Liam and Deacon, they took Rayna into the house. Juliette turned to the small crowed and simply said no comment about the matter before taking a few more questions, answering them in the same manner that she had done for the last few weeks.

A half hour later the front lawn was starting to clear up after the press conference had ended with everyone heading off. Rayna sat in bed in the master bedroom, trying to get hold of Lexie who was avoiding her calls. Now she was trying to get hold of Scarlett and Gunner, to see if this was true. "They wouldn't answer their phone they have head up to Deacon cabin for a few days, how are you feeling" asked Juliette. "I drank some pain meds and took some of those muscle relaxers that Lexie gave me, and my fiancée is busy cooking dinner, so all is well" answered Rayna. "You couldn't have handle them better" said Juliette getting into the bed next to her as if it wasn't something out of the ordinary. "Thanks, why don't you close your eyes for a few minutes, I will wake you when dinner is ready" said Rayna with a smile. Juliette looked at Rayna for a moment before she slowly closed her eyes and turned on her side. Rayna smiled down at the young girl wonder how they got to this point where she was like a younger sister to her not her enemy in any way. Her thoughts were broken when the bedroom door opened and Liam walked into the bedroom looking like he had seen a ghost or something. "Liam, what is wrong" asked Rayna softly as to not wake Juliette up. "The affair between, the two of them have been going on since before Gunner married Scarlett" said Liam. "How do you know that" asked Rayna wondering what was going on. "According to this article, her husband and her are getting a divorce due to the fact that she had been unfaithful" answered Liam handing her the IPad that was in his hand. Rayna looked at him for a moment before she looked down at the IPad in her hand. It was an article with pictures telling the story of the young doctor who took over her mom's practice in the town of Nashville it also mentioned the fact that she was Rayna doctor, and how she had fallen in love with a young country singer whose name was yet to be made public but who was in the inner circle of the James family as well as one of the artist of Highway 65 Music. Rayna knew it would only be a matter of time before Gunner and Scarlett names would be in there as well. "We need to stop this before more can be printed" answered Rayna. "I thought as much but your head of PR is fast asleep and Bucky says the lawyers can't do anything yet" said Liam. "My head of PR needs rest, now help me out of this bed and downstairs to my study" said Rayna getting out of the bed. Liam smiled at her and helped her out of the room, downstairs to the study. They walked past the kitchen and saw that Deacon was still busy with dinner, telling him that they would be in the study and that Liam would come and explain to him what was going on once she was settled in.

Rayna James might have been off her game for the last few weeks, and might be out of the music scene for a few more months due to the cancer but she was still the same women who had more fought in her then anything ells. Lexie Grey knew this but still she wasn't going to give it to the women on a silver platter. "You called and Liam said you have been looking for me" said Lexie as she walked into the study. "Yes, please could you close the doors" answered Rayna looking up from her laptop. Lexie turned and closed the big wooden doors of the study to keep the others from hearing the conversation that was taking place inside the study. "Is this about that question that they have asked at the press conference" asked Lexie sitting down opposite the desk in one of the chairs. "Yes, is it true that you are sleeping with Gunner Scott" asked Rayna showing her the article that she had seen on Liam IPad. While Rayna had waited for the young doctor to arrive, she had checked for more articles and found a couple more some were even now saying that the other person was Gunner. "It is true that the two of us are getting divorced, but the fact that I am seeing someone doesn't have anything to do with it" said Lexie. "It has everything to do with it, when you are sleeping with one of my upcoming artist and my companies name is mentioned in the article" said Rayna the anger was clear in her voice. "This is none of your business, if your artist aren't open with you about their love life then it's not my problem" said Lexie getting up. "Lexie, you better be ready for a fight" said Rayna. Lexie gave her one look before she walked out of the study slamming the back door on her way out. Rayna sat there for a moment wondering how she would handle this one, as she needed to keep her family and the company safe.

Deacon came to get her for dinner a half hour later, still she didn't have any more answers then she had before. "Ray, we will handle this" said Deacon as he helped her into the dining room. "Deacon, every single newspaper and magazine are asking questions about the label and the people we take on" said Rayna as he helped her sit down at the table. "We will handle this, even if it means we will have to make everything public" said Juliette as she walked into the dining room. "I agree with Juliette" said Deacon. "But for now, let's just have this beautiful meal that Deacon made" said Rayna with a smile at the other two people at the table. They sat enjoying dinner and laughing about all the silly things in live, like old friend usually do.

An hour or so later Rayna said her goodnights as was helped up the stairs by Deacon who was also turning in for the night. Juliette said she wanted to go work on some songs, and would be in the music room if they needed her. Both knew that she needed to be reminded that she was a musician before she was the head of PR for the company. Juliette got lost in her written and just playing music again that she didn't realize that it was just after one in the morning when there was a knock on the front door. Slowly she walked to the front door wondering who it might be this time of the night, thinking of may calling Deacon. But as she opened the door, her blood went cold there in front of her stood Avery looking like something out of the mad house. "Avery Hendry Barkley, get your ass inside this house" said Rayna from where she appeared on the stair case. "No Rayna, I just came to tell Juliette something then I am heading home" said Avery. Juliette looked at the man wondering what might have made him drive out here this time of the night in this cold. "Ok" said Rayna turning to go back to the main bedroom again Deacon following her with a look of worry. "What is it" asked Juliette clearly angry at him for being here this time of the night. "I love you and only you" answered Avery turning around to walk back to his car. Juliette stood there for a moment taking in what had just happened before she ran after him. "Avery, I love you more then you will ever know" said Juliette grabbing his arm. Slowly he turned around to look at her with teary eyes, she loved him also. Avery smiled down at her before he leaned down taking her into his arms and kissing her for the first time since he laid eyes on her. Juliette wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, she could simply not get all of him. As the two of them pulled away from one anther they looked into one anther eyes only seeing love in them. "I never stopped loving you, even when you thought I had slept with Scarlett" said Avery still holding her in his arms not wanting to let go. "We sorted that out, I am just glad that your feelings for me haven't changed" said Juliette looking into his green eyes. Avery leaned down and kissed her once more he just couldn't stop kissing her now that she knew how he felt.

"The two of you do know that this isn't a please to be making out" said Maddie as she stood next to the two of them. Both the grownups pulled apart and turned to look at the two girls standing right next to them, smiling like cats to cream. "I think I will head home now, see you in the morning beautiful" said Avery giving her one more kiss before getting into his car and driving home. Juliette touch her lips with her fingers still feeling his kiss on her lips before she turned to the two girls standing next to her. "What are the two of you doing here" asked Juliette picking up their bags and walking into the house. Nights were starting to get cold and she wasn't in the mood to get the two them sick right before Christmas. "Peggy is pregnant and dad is acting like we are just old news" answered Daphne. "You do know that your father would have brought you home in the morning" asked Juliette as they went into the house. "We couldn't handle it anymore, Teddy is acting like a…." said Maddie not know what to call their father in front of Daphne. "Asshole" said Daphne already holding out the dollar. "Guys, why don't you two got to bed and we can talk about this some more in the morning it's pretty late already" said Juliette closing the front door behind her. Daphne node her head and said goodnight before disappearing up the stairs to her room. Juliette turned to follow Maddie into the kitchen where she had gone earlier. "Maddie, what is going on cause I know the two of you wouldn't have come home just cause Peggy is pregnant or Teddy is acting like an asshole" asked Juliette as the young girl pored herself a glass of water. "Teddy and granddad were talking about how dad was going to fall off the rocker again cause mommy is sick, they were saying that they can't understand why you would be so involved in this family when we not even blood family, Daphne didn't hear the conversation but only that Peggy is pregnant and that Teddy was acting funny with me, so she said she want to come home and we did" answered Maddie. "Honey, why didn't you call me I would have come get you" said Juliette as she and Maddie started walking up the stairs to their rooms. "I wanted to but then I thought you lot would be asleep already, and Daphne wanted to come home like immediately" said Maddie stopping at her bedroom door. "Honey, I am here for you two day or night doesn't matter what the time, now got get some rest we will talk about it in the morning" said Juliette kissing the top of her head before she walked into her own room next door. Juliette laid in bed thinking about how her life had changed in the last few months before she drifted off to sleep.

Juliette was awoken from her dream world later that morning by a soft knock on her closed bedroom door, she wonder who it could be as Rayna and Deacon wouldn't be up this time of the morning already. "Come in" said Juliette turning to face the door and see who it was. As the bedroom door opened, she saw the faces of Maddie and Daphne. "Sorry, if we woke you up" said Daphne not moving from where she stood in the doorway next to her sister. Both looked like they had just woken up and was worried that Juliette might do something to them for waking her up.

"Girls it is freezing get into this bed and tell me why you up so early" said Juliette moving to the middle of the double bed so they could get in on either sides of her. They both got into the bed and laid there for a minute just enjoying it. "Do you think Mom is going to get better" asked Maddie. Juliette was a silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Your mother will be fine, she is going to be around for a long while still" answered Juliette. Daphne crawled even closer to Juliette, it felt strange to have the little girl so close to her but Juliette slipped her arm around her middle and pulled her a bit closer. "Granddaddy said to dad last night that this might be the last fight that momma has in her" said Daphne.Juliette sometimes wonders if Rayna and Tandy dad ever thought before he spoke in front of his grandchildren. "He also add to the matter by saying dad is only sleeping with mom for the time being, cause he doesn't have anything other than drinking to fill his time" said Maddie. Juliette looked at the young girl that she has come to see as her little sister rather than niece. "Your mother and Deacon love one another deeply, he is a wonderful man and believe me he has his mistakes we all do but he is not going to fall off the rocker anytime soon and your mother has more than one fight left in her" said Juliette. Her thought were broken when she looked up at the door to see Rayna standing in the door tears flowing down her cheeks. The two girls tried to get out of bed when Juliette just shook her head getting out helping Rayna to the bed lifting the end of the covers to make Rayna get in. They moved and tangled/untangled their legs before all was comfy in the bed. "Mommy, how are you feeling" asked Daphne from where she still laid close to Juliette. "I am feeling better honey" answered Rayna raising her eye brow at Juliette who was letting the little girls so close to her. "She was worried" said Juliette. "Babies, I will be fine no matter what Teddy or your grandfather say, I love you guys and Deacon too much to give up now" said Rayna. The two girls could see their mother was still not well but she was trying her best to act normal. "We know mom, but you know how granddad can get" said Maddie. Rayna knew that she had it the worst due to the fact that they didn't have to pretend around her anymore regarding Deacon. "I know your grandfather and believe me I will be calling him up for a talk later today" said Rayna reaching for her daughter's hands. "Well I could always go talk to the man, he couldn't be worse than those bloody journalist" said Juliette reaching over Daphne to get the dollar that was on her bedside table and handing it to the little girl without saying anything. They all just laughed at the look that Juliette got when she hand her the money even before being asked. "I think you might need more than a dollar if we let you lose on the man" said Maddie with a smile that made Juliette think of her father. "True, but I will be protecting my family so it wouldn't matter" said Juliette. The other three in the room looked at her with shock at what she had just said. "We love having you around and thanks for everything you have done for this family" said Rayna with a teary smile. Juliette had to swallow hard also because the look in the girls and their mother's eyes were pure. "As I said your family, I protected family" said Juliette trying to sound like it didn't really matter. "You know, you can't be an adoptive aunty in this family" said Daphne. "Why, she is part of the family" asked Rayna. "She is more like an older sister to the two of us, and besides mom you treated her like your daughter to as does dad" answered Maddie with a smile. The two grownup in the room looked at the girls with shock. "I agree with Maddie, so you are not our aunt you are our bigger sister" said Daphne with a smile. "So now I have three children, one that I was ready to kill a few months ago" said Rayna with a tired smile. She still didn't have all her energy back yet, as the treatment was taking a lot from her still as was running the label. "Why don't you go back to bed Rayna, and the girls and I will watch some TV in bed" said Juliette always worried about her dear friend and now adoptive mother. "No, I haven't seen the girls in like forever" answered Rayna trying to act like she wasn't tired at all. "I have an idea, why don't we all move downstairs and go watch a movie tougher" said Maddie looking at the two grownups. "We only have that meeting at 11 this morning with the lawyers, why not" answered Rayna giving Juliette a look. "Maddie, you and Daphne bring down some pillows and blanks, I will help your mother downstairs" said Juliette. The two girls got out of the bed and started making their way downstairs while Juliette helped Rayna downstairs.

An half hour later everyone was settled in, in front of the TV watching Cars 2. The girls laid under the blanks in front of the fire watching the movie. Rayna laid on the couch under a blanked her feet resting on Juliette lap. "I never thought, the day would come that you and I would be seated like this" said Rayna. Juliette looked away from the movie and looked at the tired Rayna. "Me neither, but I wouldn't have it any other way" answered Juliette. Rayna smiled a tired smile before turning her head to look at her two daughters. Juliette also turned to watch the movie rubbing Rayna feet absentminded. It was an hour later when Deacon walked downstairs still dressed in his pj's bottoms and bed hair standing in all ways. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks to watch the scene in front of him. The girls were watching Smurfs cartoons now and the two grownups on the couches were fast asleep. Maddie must have sensed that he was in the living room cause she slowly got up from where she laid switching off the TV and pulling the blank more tighter over her little sister who Deacon now saw had also fallen asleep. She took his hand and lead him to the kitchen closing the doors to the living room on her way out.

"Darling, why are you home I thought Teddy was bringing you home later this morning" asked Deacon switching on the stove to start with breakfast. "Things got messy with my grandfather and Teddy, something were said about you and mom that weren't good" answered Maddie sitting down at the kitchen counter and opening one of the newspapers that laid on the kitchen counter. "I am glad the two of you are home, what do you want for breakfast" asked Deacon turning to the fridge. "Eggs and pancakes please" answered Maddie switching on the radio in the kitchen. Deacon watched his daughter seated at the counter humming to some song that was playing on the radio. He knew she didn't like eggs but her sister and mother loved them, so she made sure that it was on the menu. As for the pancakes he knew that none of the household would see them, as they would be in her and Juliette tummies before they were even cold. He was just glad to have them home, his family….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was just after 8 when the two of them heard the rest of the household waking up, making their way to the kitchen. Daphne slide open the double doors that Maddie had closed earlier that morning looking like she had all the energy in the world. Juliette was helping Rayna into the kitchen, guiding her to one of the kitchen counter chairs. "Morning ladies" said Deacon handing them each their breakfast. "Morning" said Juliette and Daphne between bites of their breakfast. Rayna leaned over and gave him a kiss before she started on her breakfast. They ate their breakfast, talking about what the girls wanted to do for the rest of the day. Daphne wanted to go Christmas shopping as she couldn't have gone earlier when Maddie did, so Deacon said he would take her as he wasn't busy. He also knew that Rayna and Juliette had a few issues to sort out that morning with the whole affair thing and Rayna dad. "Maddie, do you need anything from the shops" asked Rayna looking at her middle child. "No, I think I am going to be staying on the couch today and besides someone needs to answer the phone when the media phones to ask about mom, or the affair that Lexie is having" answered Maddie cleaning out the last of her breakfast. "Where did you hear about the affair" asked Juliette as she put her dish in the dishwasher. "It was all over twitter and Facebook" answered Maddie holding up her phone. The three grownup looked at each other this was more serious than they thought it would be but before more thought could be given to it there was a knock on the back door. "I will get it" said Juliette as she was the closes to the door. The other wonders if she had realized that she was still dressed in her pj's.

As Juliette opened the back door she found the man that she had been dreaming about the whole of last night standing there smiling back at her. "Morning beautiful" said Avery leaning in to give her a kiss. "What brings you to this side of the world, not that I mind" asked Juliette stepping aside to let him into the house. "I thought you would like to go to breakfast" answered Avery. "We are actually having breakfast at the moment, if you give me five minutes we can grab a coffee" said Juliette taking his hand in hers leading him into the kitchen. "Morning Avery" said all four as they walked into the kitchen. "Morning guys" said Avery sitting down at the kitchen counter. "Are you Juliette boyfriend now" asked Daphne from her seat. Avery looked at Juliette before he turned to the little girl once more. "I am her boyfriend" answered Avery. "I need one of those, now that both of my sister have once" said Daphne running up the stairs before either of her sister could scream at her. "I am going to go watch some more TV" said Maddie getting up quickly before her parents could ask questions. "I am going to go get ready for the day, you need help upstairs" asked Juliette looking at Rayna. "Yes, please" answered Rayna. Juliette helped Rayna upstairs leaving the boys in the kitchen to finish their coffee.

Thin snow flacks fell on to the roads, and sidewalks of Nashville making it clear that winder was in full swing. The sound of Christmas carols and children filled the air, this was a time of the year that you shared with family and friends. A special time for so many around the world who could spend it with those close to their hearts and souls. Unfortunately the news of an affair that changed so many lives was also being heard in the air between the sound of Christmas. Ms Scarlett O'Conner sat in the back of one of her record labels vehicles looking at the many articles that filled the newspapers and magazines about her husband's affair with Rayna young doctor. When they returned from their mini honeymoon their front lawn was covered in journalist and reports asking questions. Scarlett had followed Gunner into the house that they had shared before their marriage, closing the door behind her before she asked him if it was true. All he said was that it was a once off thing, and that it meant nothing, he was serenely not going to explain himself to his wife anytime soon. Before Scarlett could kill him with her bare hands, her phone had run informing her that Rayna was sending a car to pick her up within the next few minutes. She had gone to their room, packing her things and taking her guitar before she walked out the front door leaving Gunner standing in their kitchen looking shocked. Scarlett looked down at the ring set that still sat on her figure, she had thought that this was truly the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She had told her best friend that he was the love of her life and that this would work. Before she could give it more thought the car came to a stop outside Rayna and Deacon home in Bell Mead.

The driver had already taken her bags into the house, where she knew they were already taken to the guest bedroom where she would be staying for the time being while they figured out how to handle this. Her side door opened and she saw that it wasn't the driver that was getting her out of the vehicle but her loving uncle. He guided her into the house out of the flashing of cameras and the questions of reports had about her shattered marriage.

Deacon gave her one of his hugs before he walked out the backdoor again, she heard his car pull out of the driveway a few moments later leaving her standing in the picture perfect kitchen. She followed the music down the hall to the study/office that she knew well since this was where the label was currently being run from as the business side. She found Juliette and Rayna in the study working on their respected laptop looking like businesswomen rather than the biggest music stars that they were. But what shocked her the most was the fact that they were singing along to Avery who sat on the couch playing on his guitar as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Avery looked up when he senses someone at the door giving her one of his smiles before putting his guitar down. Juliette and Rayna looked up wondering why the music had stopped to see her standing in the doorway. Avery walked to her folding her in his arms and warmth giving her a hug along with a kiss on the head. "You will get through this" said Avery looking into her eyes. Scarlett swallowed her tears and gave him a node. "I need to head to the studio before Deacon gets his jeans in a twisted, call if you guys need anything" said Avery. "Thank you, we will Avery" said Rayna with a small smile. Juliette got out of her seat and walked towards him with the same loving look she had in her eyes since that morning. "See you later, my love" said Juliette giving him a kiss on the lips. "Not before I see you beautiful, love you" said Avery giving her one more kiss. "Love you more than life" said Juliette. She watched him give her a wink before he picked up his guitar and walked out of the study with a look of only love in his eyes. Scarlett was glad that the two of them had finally gotten their ducks straight. Juliette turned to Scarlett who had yet to move from her spot just inside the door. "Scarlett come here" said Juliette pulling the blond in for a hug. She cared about this girl in a way, like she did for the rest of the family. Scarlett shed a few tears before she let go of Juliette. "Thank you" said Scarlett as Juliette took her hand and lead her over to one of the couches. Rayna stood up from her seat behind the desk shaking her head at Juliette as she also attempted to get out of her seat to come help, slowly but surely she made her way to one of the leather chairs opposite the two of them. "Scarlett, are you ok" asked Rayna. "I am trying my best to be strong, Ms. James" answered Scarlett. "Scarlett, we will handle this as a family and we will all be here for you" said Juliette trying to keep her own tears at bay. "He said it was a once off thing, that it didn't mean anything and that he wasn't explaining himself to me" said Scarlett. "Honey, I need you to know that it wasn't a once of thing, but you need to make the next move" said Juliette. "Whatever you decision is we will respected and support you in it" said Rayna. "100%" said Tandy as she walked into the study. The other two women looked up at Tandy, she and Bucky had been at the lawyers for the last few days trying to find a way to get everything in order before Scarlett made her decision. "All ok with the lawyers" asked Juliette from her seat. "Whatever Scarlett decide everything is in order" answered Tandy sitting down in the chair next to Rayna. Scarlett noticed that Tandy gave Rayna a look over, making sure she was fine. "I am sorry you have to deal with this as well" said Scarlett she felt bad for the situation her ex-husband had put them in. "It is fine babe" said Rayna with a smile. "I want a divorce, but I want it to be a clean one without a mess" said Scarlett. "Ok, we will get the settlement in order" said Juliette rubbing Scarlett back. "I know it's wrong, I still love him" said Scarlett putting her hands in her head. The others looked at one another, they didn't know how they were going to deal with this one. So Juliette simply just continued to rub Scarlett back as Rayna moved from the chair to the coffee table in front of the two of them laying her hand on Scarlett knee. They heard the sound of Scarlett tears finally fall for the lost love and out of embracement for what her husband had done to her.

A few minutes later Scarlett looked up from her hands at the other women, she saw that they shared in her pain. "Sorry about that" said Scarlett rubbing her eyes. "Babe, its fine you never have to explain crying to the three of us" said Rayna not moving her hand from Scarlett knew. "The three of us will be here for you along with our friends every step of the way" said Tandy as she sat down on the end of the couch. "Avery said he will go get the rest of your things along with the other boys later today" said Juliette with a small smile. "But for now, I think you should go lay down for a while and then we will set up a meeting with the lawyers later this afternoon" said Rayna. Scarlett node her head and got up from her seat following Juliette out of the study up to the guest bedroom that Rayna was sure she would call her soon.

"This is going to be mess, even if we try and keep it clean" said Tandy looking at her sister as she got up to move back behind her desk. "What are the lawyers saying about Gunners contract" asked Rayna wanting to get rid of the young artiste or keep him at bay. "We can't get rid of him yet, he is under contract for the next nine months" answered Tandy typing on her IPad. "Then we will keep him for the next nine months, but make sure that it's clear that is the only reason he is being kept on" said Rayna. Tandy sat down and started typing an email to the lawyers detailing everything that needed to be done. Rayna started working on some of the paper work that allowed Scarlett to move out of her house but to still be able to keep the house in the divorce. Juliette joined them a few moments later saying that Scarlett was out like a light before she started working on a press statement. The three women worked tougher to make sure everything was in order to try and keep Scarlett name clean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later in the evening the sound of someone playing the guitar pulled Juliette attention from the press statement she was busy writing in the study of the Bell Mead house. The rest of the household had already gone to bed. Daphne was tired after the day spend with Deacon and her friends, while Maddie wanted some time to read but Juliette suspected she just wanted to text this boy she had a thing for. Deacon and Rayna had head up to their room both tired after the day they had, just wanting some rest for a few hours. Avery had called saying that he would swing by in the morning due to the fact that he was working on a song and simply couldn't break his written process now which Juliette fully understood and told him that it was fine. He said he would call before he went to bed to say good night and tell her that he loved her, which he did two hours ago. It was now just after two in the morning when Juliette looked at the watch on the desk before flowing the sound of the music. She found the source of the music in Scarlett sitting on the back porch that had been covered for the winter giving the house hold still the option to enjoy some outside time without freezing to death. Juliette grabbed one of the blankets that laid on the chair just outside the door toughing it over Scarlett, the young girl looked up to see who was so kind. "Sorry, did I wake you" asked Scarlett as Juliette sat down next to her. "No its fine I was in the study working on the press statement still" answered Juliette. She looked out at the back yard of the house that she shared with her family. It was dark but she knew it held beauty like none of the other properties. "I couldn't sleep anymore, and I was just not in the mood to explain myself to the girls" said Scarlett looking down at her guitar that rest on her knee along with her leather writing booking. "I understand more than you think, but know that we are all your family" said Juliette. "I know, how is it that even at two in the morning you look like something out of a magazine" asked Scarlett changing the subject. Juliette looked down at what she was wearing; it was her normal jeans and jumper with some high end boats. "Thanks for the compliment, but you should see me when I am home with the family it's nothing like something out of a magazine" answered Juliette with a smile. "I can't wait to see that, so when are you moving into the loft" asked Scarlett getting up from her seat. Juliette did the same before she answered grabbing the guitar. "Well, the thing is I am not moving into the loft anymore" answered Juliette. "Why not, I thought that was the plan from the start" asked Scarlett as they walked into the house. "We are thinking of converting it into Highway 65 offices, I like it more staying in the main house" answered Juliette following her to the kitchen. "It makes sense in a way" said Scarlett looking around the kitchen. Juliette sensed that she might have been hunger as Scarlett didn't have dinner with the rest of the house. "Why don't I make us something to eat and then we head to bed for the night" said Juliette putting the guitar on the kitchen counter. Scarlett node her head sitting down on one of the bar stool that stood at the counter. The two of them at their late night snack before heading to bed with a bright new light of friendship shine on them.

**Two Day Later.**

The whole house was awoken by the children waking up for Christmas morning, none of them were really bother by it. "Momma, its Christmas" said both girls running into their mothers room. "My babies, I know" said Rayna sitting up in bed. Deacon smiled at the two girls as they got on top of the bed making sure that their parents are awake. "Can we go open our presents now" asked Daphne jumping up and down in her monkey pj's. "I am not sure the rest of the house is awake yet sweetie" said Deacon. "Dad, they are awake and downstairs thanks to Daphne" said Maddie. The two grownups couldn't help but smile at their middle child she was really being a teenager these days. Rayna and Deacon both got out of bed, following the girls downstairs to where the others waited. As they entered the living room they found the other two of the household already seated in the living room. "Merry Christmas" said everyone as they walked into the living room. "Present time" said Daphne starting to hand out present with the help of Maddie. As soon as the presents were hand out Maddie settled down on the floor next to Daphne in front of the TV.

Deacon looked at the women seated around him, if he was told a year ago this would be his family. He would have laughed at them thinking they were drunk.

Later that morning Deacon met Bucky and Avery for breakfast at one of the local café while the women in the house finish Christmas lunch. "Girls, why don't you head to bed for a few more hours" said Tandy as she walked through the back door. The grownups looked at her and smiled she was also still dressed in the nightwear like the rest of the house. "That sounds like a perfect idea" said Juliette smiling at her two adoptive sisters. "Well, a few more hours wouldn't hurt" said Daphne looking at her sister. "Yes, but we are going to get into mom and dad bed" said Maddie with a look at her mother. "It's fine, I know you two love sleeping in there" said Rayna with a smile. "Thanks momma" said Daphne jumping out of her seat and running up the stairs wanting to get her mother's side of the bed. Rayna turned to her eldest daughter who had yet to move from where she sat at the kitchen counter. "Babe, is everything ok" asked Rayna. "Mom, could I invite a friend over for a movie this evening" asked Maddie not meeting her mother's eyes. Rayna was waiting for this moment, since Avery and Juliette kissed and Daphne said something about both sisters having boyfriends. "Sure honey, who would you like to invite over" asked Rayna. "Matt, he is a friend from school" answered Maddie. "Ok, why don't you text him and tell him to come over at seven" said Rayna. Maddie got out of her seat giving her mother a hug before disappearing up the stairs.

Rayna watched her daughter disappear up the stairs wondering when she had grownup so fast, before she turned around to the other women who were in the kitchen. "They grow up to fast" said Rayna with a small smile. "It feels like just the other day, you came over to tell me you were pregnant with Maddie" said Tandy from where she stood busy helping Scarlett with the vegetables. "Now she is inviting boys over, and her momma is gone have to deal with that" said Juliette from behind the stove. "Well, this boy better know her father is not going to go easy on him" said Rayna. The others all wonder how Deacon will deal with the fact that his daughter had invite a boy over, and it seemed like he was more than just a friend. "Talking about boys, where is that lovely boyfriend of yours" asked Scarlett looking at Juliette. Scarlett was use to the fact that her ex – boyfriend/best friend was dating Juliette, she was in a way happy for them. "He has gone home to Dallas for Christmas, but he should be back just before the end of the year" answered Juliette. Rayna smiled at the look that Juliette got in her eye every time she spoke about Avery, it was like he was the most important person in her life. "He is a good man, and I am glad you found happiness again" said Tandy. "I agree the two of you are good for one anther" said Rayna. "Thanks guys, but I am just glad for once I have a family and a man that loves me unconditionally" said Juliette with a smile. Scarlett smiled at the scene in front of her they were talking about the love of their lives, and family like it was part of their daily lives. She looked up when someone touched hand, seeing that it was Rayna giving her a small smile. This women knew how to deal with everyone that was part of her little family in their own way.

Avery Barkley loved his life and the person he shared it with, so when his family called to tell him they were travelling with one of the other families in their friend's zone for the Christmas time he was glad. So now he was walking into the house of the Queen of Country following the sound of music, laughter and the wonderful smell of home cooked meal. As he walked into the kitchen he saw that it was only the women in their laughing at something Scarlett had said about Deacon. "Well, something smells divine" said Avery. All four women stopped dead in their tracks looking at him, with shock and amazement. "My love, what are you doing here" asked Juliette not moving from where she stood. It was clear she couldn't believe her eyes that he was really there. "My family are travelling with another family for Christmas so I thought I would come spend mine with the love of my life and her family" answered Avery taking of his jacket. Slowly Juliette walked around the counter to come stand in front of him. "Love of your life" said Juliette placing her arms around his waist. "Always" said Avery doing the same. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips, before he pulled back for a moment. "Merry Christmas Beautiful" said Avery.

"Merry Christmas my love" said Juliette giving him one last kiss before taking his hand and leading him to where the others stood. "Merry Christmas guys" said Avery rolling up his sleeves. "Merry Christmas" said the others back. "So seeing as you are here now, could you maybe help with the meat" asked Scarlett as her best friend came to stand next to her. "Sure, I am here to be uses and abuse" answered Avery with a smile. "He is a good friend and boyfriend" said Tandy with a smile. "Better than my ex-husband who is currently with his mistress family" said Scarlett. The others didn't bring up Gunner, they made sure she was the one to bring him up. "What the lawyers say, when will you be a free women" asked Juliette. "In a few weeks' time, but thanks to Tandy and the lawyer he will not forget my name soon" answered Scarlett. "What did you do" asked Avery looking at Tandy. "We made sure that Scarlett was well looked after, and that Gunner knew that he didn't have a future with Highway 65 anymore" answered Tandy. "So if you mess up with my daughter, you will have a big problem" said Rayna not looking up from the veggies she was busy chopping. The others in the kitchen only smiled at her before they went on with getting everything ready for lunch.

It was just after one when the whole family sat down for Christmas lunch, complimenting the women on their lunch and how good it looked. Rayna stood up just as they were done with lunch and sat talking. "I just want to say thank you to all of you for the last few months and that I am glad you are my family" said Rayna. "We are just glad you are home with us, mom" said Maddie with a smile her sister nodding her head. "Just don't give us such a scar next time, mom" said Juliette. Everyone at the table froze when the last part of the sentence left her talented mouth. They knew that Juliette was like a daughter in Rayna eyes and that the girls loved her like an older sister but never did they think she would call her mom. Rayna must have sensed the other shock and Juliette was trying not to look her in the eye. "I will try not to next time, daughter" said Rayna giving her a bright smile. Juliette looked up and smiled at her with so much love that Rayna nearly fell of her feet. "Seeing as I now have three daughters, and a whole family surround us I think it might be a good time to suggest this" said Deacon getting up from his seat. "Suggest what" asked Tandy. "Ray, will you marry me on New Year's Eve" asked Deacon looking at his fiancée that stood next to him. "Sure, then we start the New Year legally" said Rayna. "I am planning this wedding, wither you like it or not" said Juliette. The others just node their heads before continuing with their lunch talking about everything and nothing. Just enjoying being tougher with family and friends.

Later that afternoon the house was quite for the first time that day, as Deacon and Rayna sat on the couch in the living room looking at the fire. "I love you" said Rayna lifting her head of Deacon shoulder to kiss his cheek. "I love you to darling" said Deacon. Rayna laid her head down on his shoulder again, listen to his heart beat while she looked at the fire. "You do know our daughter, has invite a friend over this evening" said Rayna. She had told Deacon that their daughter had invite a friend over she just didn't tell him that it was a boy. "Yes, you said something about it earlier this afternoon and I am guessing it's a boy due to the fact that our daughter is in her room getting ready for the last half hour" answered Deacon turning his head to look at her. "It's a boy, his name is Matt"  
said Rayna. "I guess we will have to meet this boy and let Daphne stay in the room with them" sad Deacon with a smile. "Dad, there is no way Daphne is staying in the room with us" said Maddie walking into the living room. "You look nice babe" said Rayna looking at her middle daughter. "We haven't met this boy and now you want to watch a movie in your room alone with him" said Deacon. Just as Maddie was about to give her dad an answer Juliette along with Avery walked into the living room, the two of them had gone out for a cup of coffee and a walk after lunch. "Why don't Avery and I take you and Matt to the ice ring downtown" said Juliette looking at her younger sister. "Are your sure" asked Rayna looking at her eldest daughter. "I am sure Ray, we wouldn't mind" said Juliette with a smile. "Besides, now I can make sure my brother doesn't try anything" said Avery. "Brother" asked Deacon. "He is my younger brother, transferred here end of last term" answered Avery. "He is a nice boy, you will like him dad" said Maddie. Rayna smiled at memory of it being her once when she wanted her father to like Deacon. "We will see" said Deacon with a smile.

A few moment later Matt arrived with flowers for Maddie as well as her mother. He asked Deacon about his music and if he was fine with Maddie going out this evening. They both liked the boy instantly, but still acted like the strict parents they once were.

A few days later the snow was once more falling on the window silk outside Juliette bedroom on the second floor. She laid awake looking as it fell on the window silk and listening to the man asleep next to her. The two of them had finally gone to the next level, a few nights ago and since then he was either in her bed or she in his. The two of them just couldn't get enough of one another, and that was something Juliette had to get used to. She felt someone kiss her shoulder and her neck, turning her head to look into the most beautiful blue grey eyes she had ever scene. "Morning Beautiful" said Avery kissing her cheek. "Morning my love" said Juliette turning on her back. The two of them got lost in one another, as if it was the first morning they were waking up tougher.

A few minutes later Juliette was lied in bed watch Avery get ready for the day, he was so cute all fresh out of the shower and looking like he was a mess. "What are your plans today" asked Avery as he sat down to put his shoes on. "I am having breakfast with Rayna, then we have a meeting with Tandy and Scarlett, the rest of the day I will probably be planning the wedding of the year and you" asked Juliette moving to sit next to him on the bed. "I am in studio most of the day, but we could do lunch or dinner" answered Avery giving her one of his boyish smiles. "Lunch sounds perfect, as I need to have dinner with the family this evening" said Juliette with a smile playing with one of the buttons on his fresh shirt. "Then I will see you later, love you" said Avery getting up. He kissed Juliette goodbye before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. Juliette touched her lips for a second before she got out of bed and took a shower trying to get the thought of Avery out of her head.

Juliette walked down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper, ready for the day ahead, but as she walked into the kitchen she found Rayna already waiting for her there, but something was off the older women looked tired. "You alright Rayna" asked Juliette sitting on the counter next to Rayna. "Perfectly fine, just a bit over worked that's all" answered Rayna with a smile. "Maybe you should take things a bit slower, spend time with Deacon now that the girls are gone with Tandy and Bucky" said Juliette. Rayna looked at her and smiled the young girl was in love and she wanted everyone ells to be in love to. "We are planning on going to the cabin for a few days after the wedding, how are things going with the wedding" asked Rayna as they walked out of the house to her car. "Perfectly fine, Avery helped me with the last of the arrangements last night" answered Juliette slipping into the car next to Rayna. "I am sure he helped you with more then just wedding arrangements last night, good thing this house is sound proof" said Rayna slipping on her sunglasses. "Mom, the two of us are grownups" said Juliette blushing. As Rayna looked at her she saw that Juliette face was a red as a fire truck, so she just shook her head before she drove off to town for breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Rayna awoke to the sound of people screaming and shouting, along with music coming from downstairs. She reached her hand out to for her fiancée that was usually in bed with her only to remember he had stayed over at Bucky the night before. As today was the day they were finally getting married and official starting their life tougher. Her thoughts were broken when the bedroom door opened and in walked Scarlett with a tray of food. "Morning" said Rayna smiling at the young girl. Scarlett had finally settled into the house as not a guest but one of its in mates. "Sorry for waking you up, did you sleep ok" asked Scarlett putting the tray down on the bed. "I never sleep good without your uncle next to me, but I will be fine" answered Rayna looking down at the food tray. It was filled with all of her favorite foods, it was clear that whoever made this knew her well. "Tandy and Maddie made it as Juliette is outside arranging the contractors" said Scarlett sitting down on the bed. "I thought I heard her voice, where is Daphne" asked Rayna wondering where her youngest daughter was. "Avery took her to the movies, and then they are meeting the boys for lunch before she comes back here to get ready" answered Scarlett. Rayna smiled at that she knew her youngest daughter loved hanging out with the boys more than her older sister. "So who is your date for the wedding" asked Rayna. She knew that Scarlett wasn't dating anyone out of fear someone would hurt her the way Gunner did, but still she wanted Scarlett not to be alone on this day. "Nobody" answered Scarlett getting up from the bed. Rayna wanted to say something but before she could the stylist were in her room starting to get her ready and Scarlett left them to work.

Juliette Barnes didn't panic often but this wedding was her one change on showing the rest of the family how much she cared for them. "Juliette, everything looks beautiful" said Tandy standing next to her. "Thanks, this took some planning but I am glad we were able to pull this off" said Juliette looking at the contractors as they put the final touch on everything for the wedding. "So when do you leave on tour" asked Tandy. She knew it was a sore subject for Juliette cause she really didn't want to go on this tour while Rayna was starting treatment but they couldn't put it off any longer. "The day after tomorrow" answered Juliette looking down at her IPad. "Everything will be fine, I mean we are all here and you can fly back whenever we need you" said Tandy placing her hand on Juliette back. "I want to be here for her, but I also need to get back to my true calling if you know what I mean" said Juliette looking at Tandy. "I know what you mean, is Avery coming with on tour as I am sure Deacon will not be your band leader" asked Tandy. "Avery is the bandleader, Will is opening up for me with Scarlett" answered Juliette. "So the two of them will have the house to themselves for a couple of weeks when they get back from honeymoon, the girls are staying with me and Bucky for a few days till they come back from honeymoon" said Tandy. "Rayna said something like that, I guess they will have time as a family tougher" said Juliette walking to go talk to one of the contractors about something. Tandy shook her head before she walked into the house wondering if Juliette would ever realized that she was part of this family more than she ever thought she was.

"Why does it look like you have something on your mid" asked Rayna when Tandy walked into the main bedroom. "Juliette is freaking out cause she is going on tour the day after tomorrow" answered Tandy sitting down in one of the chairs. "Why, it's not like it's the first time she is going on tour and besides last I heard Avery and Scarlett is joining here" asked Rayna as one of the stylist started on her hear. "You are starting cancer treatment soon and she wants to be here for you" answered Tandy. "I will be fine, besides she can always fly home if we need here" said Rayna looking at her sister in the mirror. "That's what I told her, but you know Juliette" said Tandy with a smile. "True, so my daughter is out with the boys again" said Rayna changing the subject. "Yes, she loves hanging out with them and your middle daughter is up in her room busy getting ready" said Tandy with a smile. She was glad her baby sister was marring the man of her dreams and the love of her life. Something she should have done from the start but back then they were just to different people. "Must have something to do with Matt being at the wedding" said Rayna. In the last few days things have gone from friends to more than friend for Matt and Maddie.

"The two of them seem close" said Tandy. "They do, she has grown up to fast" said Rayna with a sad smile. "Just think a year ago you were getting divorce from your husband, you nearly died in a car accident and you had told the love of your life that you shared a daughter, now the love of your life is marring you and you have three daughters that love you like none other" said Tandy. "I also have cancer" said Rayna with a look that told Tandy not everything was full of joy and happiness.

The big marquis tent was decorated with black and pink, it looked like something out of this world. All the guest were told to dress either, black or white. So the colors were beautiful for as the guest filled the tent. Deacon stood dressed in a stylish black suite alongside Bucky who was his best man dressed the same, the only difference was that Bucky had a pink tie on where Deacon had a black one on. As the music started to play he watched his two young daughters walk down the passage throwing rose peddles followed by Tandy who was the maid of honor as Juliette just couldn't take that stress also. She would wake Rayna down the ill as that was Rayna only wish for the whole wedding. Deacon smiled at all three girls as they came to stand next to them, he turned waiting for his fiancée and the love of his life to walk down the corridor. But instead he found Juliette walking down the corridor looking stressed and panic. "Juliette, what is wrong" asked Deacon stepping forward as she reach the front of the tent. "Rayna, has been complaining from a pain in her chest so I called Lexie thinking maybe she knew what we could do but before I could finish the call she collapsed" answered Juliette. "Where is she now" asked Tandy worried about her sister. "The ambulance just arrived, if you run Deacon you can still get a ride" answered Juliette stepping out of the way. "Go we will look after the girls" said Bucky looking at his girlfriend. Tandy ran after Deacon, they needed to get on that ambulance. Juliette turned and walked to the front of the church to make the announcement that the wedding had been cancelled due to Rayna being sick.

In the days that followed the wedding day, it became clear that the clots have not just formed in her lungs but had now travelled to a part of her brain as was causing meager swelling in the brain. They had to operate to removed it and following the operation Rayna fell into a coma. The doctors said it might be days or it might be months before she wakes up, it was all up to her body to decided what would happen next.

So it was decided that Juliette would go on tour along with Scarlett, Will and Avery making sure that it was business as usual. Tandy took over full control of Highway 65 management along with Bucky and Liam help, she was trying to keep the business going. Deacon didn't move from the chair next to Rayna bed only going home to check on the girls and to clean up before returning to the hospital and Rayna beside. The one question hanged in the air, would Rayna ever wake up and would she be the same person….


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first smell and taste of spring was starting to fill the air after a long cold winter, it was the one season that brought light to so many people's eyes. Parents were talking about how to deal with the teenagers who were going on spring break. Some were even talking about taking a small break themselves, before the summer heat would hit them. It was the start of a new season for so many people in one way or the other.

"Thank You Los Angelis" said Juliette waving at the crowd as she stepped of the stage after yet another wonderful concert. This was their second last stop before they would be returning to Nashville for two months to work on the new album and maybe start planning the next tour. All Juliette wanted to do was get home to her family who needed her. "That was a wonderful show, well done" said Will with a smile. "I agree you are doing well" said Scarlett standing next to him at the side of the stage as Juliette came down the steps. "Thank you guys, you two were also good" answered Juliette giving them a smile. The two of them were in proving with every show and Juliette knew soon they would hit the road on their own tours not opening for her anymore. She handed her mic and battery pack to the stage hand before walking off to her dressing room followed by an assistant and other staff. She asked her staff including her assistant to give her a few minutes when they walked into her dressing room. Her eyes went to the small picture wall that her two sisters had made for her when they came to visit her a few weeks back. It has been six months since the wedding and still Rayna hadn't woken up from her coma. Maddie was starting at Vanderbilt University soon as she had graduated high school two years before the rest of her class, she wanted to go study medicine as music would always be her passion but she really wanted more than that. Daphne was growing up by the day become more and more of her own little person. But Juliette knew that both of her sisters missed their mother as much as she did. Deacon had gone back to work a few months back, as it was time for him to get out of the hospital room he was spending all of his time in. Tandy was running Highway 65 like it was her own little business, but told everyone who said they were prowled to work with her that it was still Rayna business. Juliette smiled at the thought that they were all trying to move on with their lives, Tandy and Bucky had finally gotten their act tougher and married a month ago while Avery moved into the house with her two months back. Her thoughts were broken when someone cleared their throat from within the dressing room, looking up she saw Tandy standing there. "Tandy" said Juliette giving her a hug. She missed the elder lady even if they spoke on a weekly basis. "Juliette, you look as always" said Tandy with a smile leading them to the couch in the dressing room. "Thanks you, what brings you to my side of the world" asked Juliette taking a sip of her water. "Rayna, is starting to wake up but this morning they did some tests due to her being in a coma for so long her heart has formed the same stones at those in her lungs, she will have to go into surgery to remove it and they will have to find her a new heart" answered Tandy looking down at her hands. Juliette knew that this was heart on Tandy as she was the one who had to make all the decisions when they weren't around. "Have they put her name on the list yet" asked Juliette. "They have but it can take months before she get one" answered Tandy. "Then we will wait, and hope for the best" said Juliette. Tandy smiled at the young country singer she had really grown in the last year since she became part of the family. "There is something ells, news broke about yet another affair" said Tandy. "Who is it this time" asked Avery walking into the dressing room closing the door behind him. Both women looked up at the young man, he looked different more charmer in a way now than before or it might have been the fact that he had cut of his long hear and now support a hair do much like the one Gunner had when he started out. "Our mother" answered Tandy. Juliette looked at Tandy shocked, their mother had been dead for nearly twenty four years now. "Your mother" asked Juliette. "She had a thing with a young musician, she was leaving Lamar for him the night she had her accident" answered Tandy. "The diaries of Elizabeth Wyatt that was published a few months ago, that is where all of this is coming from" said Avery realizing that it wasn't just some internet story that he had read but the truth. "Yes, the next chapter goes online this evening but the identity of the lover only Rayna know it's not in the dairies" said Tandy. "Let me guess the media wants it and they will stop at nothing" said Juliette. "Something like that yes, I wouldn't ask you to come back if it wasn't an emergency" said Tandy. "Avery, tell my staff to fuel the jet we are leaving for Nashville in the next hour, Scarlett and Will are fine for the last show" said Juliette. Both Avery and Tandy looked at her for a moment before they got to work setting everything up.

The three of them depart only late the following afternoon as they had to make arrangements for Scarlett and Will to take over the next show in Dallas. Also there was some media that needed to be addressed before anyone could get on the plane. Bucky had flown out to keep an eye on the two young artists before he would return with them the following week to Nashville. He hate being away from his wife but he knew it would be the best solution for now as Liam was out with Gunner on tour and all the other managers were already busy. So it was just after four in the afternoon when they all met at LAX. "Bucky, you sure you will be fine with the two of them" asked Juliette with a smile. "I will be fine, they can't be worse then you and Rayna" answered Bucky. "That is true, so I will see you in a weeks' time but you will call me every morning and evening promise" said Tandy turning to her husband. "I promise" said Bucky leaning down to give her a kiss. "We need to get going" said Avery slipping his arm around Juliette as they walked to the plane. The married couple said their last goodbyes before Tandy joined the other two in the plane.

Three hours later the pilot announced that they have now land at Nashville International Airport and the passengers could exit the plane. Avery guides the two ladies off the plane to the waiting vehicles on the runway as they didn't want to face the media just jet. But they stopped short when they saw Liam get out of one of the vehicles. "Liam, what are you doing here" asked Tandy shocked to see the producer that was supposed to still be on tour with Gunner. Liam had started freelancing in his spare time again, working with other arties outside of the label once. But his heart and mind would always belong to Highway 65 Music as he was a part of it just as much as it was a part of him. "Gunner and I got into a small fight, so I got on the plane and came home" answered Liam. It was only then that they saw the black eye Liam was supporting. "That boy has always know how to throw a punch" said Avery shaking his head. "Speaking from experience" asked Juliette looking at her boyfriend. "It was a long time ago before I met the love of my life" answered Avery giving her a kiss. "It's good to have you home, now let's go see that sister of mine" said Tandy getting into the car. Liam slide into the back seat next to Tandy as he knew the other two would be sitting in front, this was their car after all. "How was the tour" asked Liam as they started driving out of the airport. "It was fun, I am glad we did it and the other two are doing so well" answered Juliette. "I was just glad to be back on stage with my favorite country star" said Avery with a quick smile at Juliette. "The two of you should really get a room" said Tandy looking out the window at the early evening sky. "You are one to talk, last I heard you and Bucky were worse" said Juliette. The two women gave one anther devilish looks, but burst out laughing a few moments later. "How is your writing coming along, I heard Scarlett working on some new song the two of you were working on" asked Avery. Liam got silent all of the sudden, he didn't think anyone would hear the song that he had written for Scarlett. "Liam, we heard her play it but didn't say a word" said Juliette when she realized why her friend got silent. "The writing is coming a long, the two of us are working on her new album and it seems like is going well" answered Liam. Tandy smiled she knew that Liam was in love with Scarlett but just too scared to attendant it to himself and to her. The rest of the ride was made in silence as they got closer and closer to home.

As the car pulled into the driveway of the Bell Mead house, they saw that the house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Deacon wasn't home as he was out with a new act on the road and would only return the following week. They had not expected that Rayna would wake up from her coma as there was no indication of it. So the girls had been home alone for the last two days while Tandy and Bucky had travelled to Juliette and Avery. As the four grownups walked into the house they could hear the sound of music coming from the kitchen. "We are home" screamed Juliette closing the front door behind her. Soon she was greeted by her two sisters hugging her and kissing her. "Welcome home sis" said Maddie with a smile. "It's good to be home, little" said Juliette. "Liam, could you drive me home as I need a night's sleep in my own bed" said Tandy. She wanted the girls to spend some time with their older sister and Avery, as they haven't seen them nearly as much. "Sure" said Liam. They both said their goodbyes and soon the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway could be heard. "So girls, what was it like having the house to yourself for two whole days" asked Avery as they walked into the kitchen. Juliette went to the stove to start making dinner for them, even if she had just gotten off the plane. "It felt strange, but we knew you guys were coming home" answered Daphne. "We knew that in two days' time our big sister would be home" said Maddie looking at Juliette. Juliette smiled at the two of them before she continued making dinner, and talking about what has been going on these last few weeks in their lives. None of them spoke about the fact that Rayna was starting to wake up or the fact that Deacon wasn't home. The had dinner as a family, and after dinner the girls got ready for bed as if it was any other night.

Avery and Juliette were just about to switch of the light, when they heard a small knock on their bedroom door. "Little ones come in" said Avery switching on his bedside lamp. Both girls walked into the room looking like a dog that had been kicked. "Sweets, what's wrong" asked Juliette sitting up in bed. "Momma is waking up but dad is nowhere to be found, and it feels like we are not a family anymore" answered Maddie. "Is dad coming back soon" asked Daphne standing close to the bed. Juliette knew her little sister just wanted to feel close to someone, and even Maddie wasn't sufficient. Before Juliette could say anything, Avery spoke. "Girls get into bed, and I will go make us some tea" said Avery sliding out of the bed. Juliette grabbed his arm for a moment giving him a kiss and a small smile before he walked out of the bedroom. The two girls got into the bed next to their sister, leaving Avery side of the bed empty. "Deacon loves the two of you more than life, and I am sure he will be home soon" said Juliette kissing their head. Daphne node her small head before closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep resting her head on Juliette shoulder and holding Maddie hand. "All will be ok, we have you two here now" said Maddie trying to convince herself more than her older sister. "You will always have the two of us, no matter what never forget that" said Avery walking back into the room. He hand the two of them their tea before getting back into bed next to Juliette. "You are a good man, I am glad you are dating my sister" said Maddie with a smile. "I am glad I am dating your sister to" said Avery. "Now before the two of you start making me blush, let's get some sleep" said Juliette. "I will take her to my room, she can stay with me for the night" said Maddie getting out of the bed. "No, get into this bed" said Juliette. Maddie looked at Avery for a moment before she got into bed. The four of them drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long while.

The next morning Avery awoke to an empty bed, all of the women were gone. Slowly making his way downstairs still dressed in his pajamas bottoms and a t-shirt he walked into the kitchen to find the rest of the household having breakfast. Tandy sat at the counter drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper. "Morning" said Avery. "Morning love" said Juliette from where she sat at the counter eating breakfast. Avery sat down next to her giving her a kiss on the cheek before he started on his breakfast. "It looks like the four of you had a good night" said Tandy looking up from her paper. "We had dinner, and then we all slept tougher" said Daphne putting her dishes in the washer. "Why don't you go get ready for school and I will drive you" said Avery knowing what the two elder ladies were thinking. "Sure, then we can listen to some country boogie" said Daphne walking up the stairs. "Could you give me a ride to campest as I need to register for some classes today" asked Maddie. "Sure, I could pick you up after I drop Daphne and had my meeting with some writers" asked Avery. "That would be perfect, thanks" answered Maddie walking up the stairs to also go get ready. "I take it your available for lunch" asked Juliette looking at her boyfriend. "Yes I am, I will pick you up from the hospital" answered Avery. He gave her a kiss that said a million and one things at the same time before he went upstairs to get ready for the day.

As soon as Tandy heard the shower turn on she closed her newspaper. "I spoke to Deacon last night, he said he might be back within a few days as things are difficult at the moment" said Tandy. "Why did he go on tour in the first place, I thought he was not leaving Rayna bedside" asked Juliette cleaning up the kitchen. "Things change in the last few months, he wanted to provide for his family and also he needed to get away" answered Tandy. Juliette looked worried about the whole situation, the only reason she had agreed to extend her tour was the fact that Deacon was home with the girls. "Something is wrong, what are you not telling me" asked Juliette giving Tandy a look.

"Deacon has been working with a new act called Layla Grant, the two of them have grown very close to one another and have been spending a lot of time tougher, the tour he is currently on is hers" answered Tandy. Juliette was silent for a moment she knew all the new acts they signed and a few months back Liam had called her telling her that Edge Hill had signed a new upcoming singer call Layla, only to have her sign with them instead. "Tandy, you don't think he would have an affair with her" asked Juliette. "The two of them have been sleeping tougher for just under a month now, the doctors said that Rayna might never wake up and he was full of pain" answered Tandy. "We tell Rayna nothing, he needs to tell her himself" said Juliette turning to go upstairs and get ready for the day. Something told her that today would be a long day even if it was the first day back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sound of hills hitting the floor awoke Rayna from her nap, she had been taking since earlier that morning. It had been a few hours since she had awoken from her coma, Deacon had called saying he would be home later that afternoon and that they needed to talk. She was worried but put her worried thoughts aside when the hospital room door opened and in walked her eldest daughter along with her sister. "Two of my favorite people" said Rayna with a smile. "Look who has finally decided to wake up" said Juliette with a smile. "It looks like her beatify sleep did her well" said Tandy. "Now ladies, jealousy are a nasty thing" said Rayna with a tired smile. "So what do you want to hear first" asked Juliette sitting down in the chair next to her bed. "How are my babies" asked Rayna. "Your youngest is growing into her own person so fast, but she misses her mommy like crazy" answered Tandy. "Maddie is actually at University today registering for the last of her classes, she is going to University next month" said Juliette. "University" asked Rayna looking shocked. "Yes she is graduating two years before the rest of her class, and she wants to go study to be surgeon" answered Tandy. "I missed my daughter graduation, what ells have I missed that's importuned" asked Rayna. Juliette looked at Tandy for a second before she spoke. "Well, Tandy and Bucky got married two months ago, Avery moved in with me a month ago and your fiancée is back on tour" answered Juliette. Rayna turned her head to the window looking at the birds that sat on the window silk. She couldn't believe she had missed so many things in life. "Babe, we all tried to live our lives without having you in it but it was hard but we had to" said Tandy. Rayna didn't move her head to look at her sister, before she spoke again. "I think I am going to get some more sleep, will you guys come back a bit later and bring my daughters with" said Rayna. Tandy walked out the door without giving it a second thought but Juliette didn't move from her seat she simply took out a magazine and started reading it leaving Rayna to her own thoughts.

The silence was broken a half hour later when Rayna finally spoke again, this time with pain her voice. "Juliette, did I lose everything in my life" asked Rayna not moving her head yet to look at her eldest daughter. Juliette closed the magazine she had been reading before she answered the question, thinking carefully about what she should say. "Mom, you lost nothing in your life, you still have three daughters that love you unconditionally" answered Juliette. "My girls have all grownup, I mean Maddie is going to University, Daphne is living her own life starting teenage years and you have moved in with the man of your dream, it's like you lot don't need me anymore" said Rayna not moving her eyes from the window. "We might have all moved on with our lives, but we still need our mother" said Juliette. "That might be true, but when I get out of this hospital I am returning to a life that I haven't lived for the last six months" said Rayna. "Mom, you are coming home and you will run your business like nothing has changed, and your will give me a speech about not allowing Avery to be there for me all the time" said Juliette with the same pain in her voice. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, she hated seeing her mother like this. Rayna turned her head to look at her daughter for a moment before she spoke again. "How long will you be home for" asked Rayna. "As long as you need me as my tour ends this evening in Dallas, I am planning on taking a break for a while" answered Juliette with a smile. "What about your career, you put it on hold last year also" asked Rayna she was still the owner of the label and this was just not a good thing. "Rayna, I am walking away from it all to spend time with my mother who is sick and my family even if it means I am going upset a few people" answered Juliette. "Ok, if that is the case I want you to start working as our PR head again and also maybe some of the upcoming artist if you don't mind" said Rayna hoping she would say yes. "I was planning on doing that, I know Avery wants to go back to writing for a few months again so it might be good if I get a full time job" said Juliette. Rayna smiled at the young country star, she had grown in the last few months more than they all thought she would. "You start Monday morning, and don't be late" said Tandy from the doorway. Both women looked up to see her standing there with Maddie smiling at the two of them. "I will make sure not to be, no favors for the boss daughter" said Juliette with a smile.

"Actually, you should hear what the lot on campiest say about our mother, they say she is the Queen of Country and you're the Princess" said Maddie walking into the room. "At lease I am known as the princess of country, you going to be a doctor" said Juliette teasing her sister. "The two of you should stop, before there is trouble and I am proud of both of you" said Rayna giving them a look. "Thanks mom" said both girls. Tandy just shook her head walking into the room. "The two of you are like children sometimes, Juliette your lunch date has been cancelled as Avery had to rush for an emergency meeting with some new writers company in town" said Tandy. "That man and his music, why is it that us lot fall for them" said Juliette shaking her head. "Cause they sing beautiful songs to us" said Maddie with a smile. "Speaking about men, what is this I hear that you are dating a new guy" asked Rayna looking at her daughter. "His name is Luca, he is an Italian exchange student at the university and he is one year older than me" answered Maddie with a smile. "An Italian" asked Tandy looking shocked. "Yes, he is planning on staying here for a few years before going home" answered Maddie. "Where did you meet this guy" asked Juliette how her sister had managed to score an Italian. "At the Bluebird, he was there with some friends and we hung out" answered Maddie. "The Bluebird, what were you doing there" asked Rayna looking shocked. "I work there mom, have been for the last three months" answered Maddie. The other two women looked at Rayna for a second, they had forgotten to tell her that her daughter was now working also. "How old are you" asked Rayna. "15" answered Maddie wondering what had gotten into her mother. "Please tell me that this isn't a serious relationship" said Rayna rubbing her eyes. "The two of us haven't had sex yet, believe me that will not happen for a long time" said Maddie giving her mother a look. The other two decided at that moment that they should give the two of them some time alone. "We are heading to lunch, give us a call when you're done little" said Juliette. "Have fun" said Tandy following Juliette out of the room.

Maddie sat down on the end of the bed looking at her mother with wonder. "Why does it feel like mom doesn't agree with this relationship" asked Maddie looking at her mother. "It's not that I don't agree with it, it just strange when I went into my coma you were dating Matt and we were teasing you about your first kiss" answered Rayna. "Time doesn't stand still, all of us have moved on with our lives even if it means that we needed to forget about this situation for a few moment" said Maddie giving her mother a look. Rayna knew that she was right she could have expected them to wait for her to wake up. "Maybe, I should meet this boy before I say more" said Rayna. Maddie looked at her mother with a shocked look. In the past her mother wouldn't have wanted to meet the boy in her life she would have to hide it from her. "I will ask him to come over this evening, after he is done at work" said Maddie. "What type of work does he do" asked Rayna trying her best to get to know the man that was in her daughter life. "He is a song writer, for the same company Avery and Scarlett sometimes work for" answered Maddie. "A country song writer that comes from Italy, now I have seen everything" said Rayna with a smile. "Mom, he might come from Italy but he is a country boy at heart and he is so sexy" said Maddie. "Then I guess we will have to meet this boy, as he needs to come past your father" said Deacon from the door way of the room. Rayna turned her head to look at the man that she called the love of her life but something was different about him.

Maddie ran to her father giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Maddie, could you go look if your aunt and sister are downstairs" asked Rayna. Maddie looked at her mother for a moment before she node her head and walked out of the room closing the door behind her to give the two of them privacy.

The doctors and nurses in the hall way heard a whole new side of Rayna James a few minutes after her fiancé walked into that room, something was wrong and it was something that medicine unfortunately couldn't fix. Deacon leaved an hour later looking like a dog that was kicked, and the sound of soft sops could be heard coming from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi, thanks for all your feedback. I know a lot of you are upset about the affair thing. But I have a plan with Deacon and Rayna. They will end up tougher eventually. _

**Chapter 17**

**1 Week Later:**

The early morning sun filled the rooms and living space of The Queen of Country's Bell Mead House. It had been a week since her return and still Rayna felt like a stranger in her own house. As she made her way downstairs, she knew that both her youngest daughters had gone to visit Teddy and Peggy as that didn't change. Deacon had come to fetch the last of his things earlier that morning, making sure he was clear that he would still work for the label. The two of them had kept things friendly between the them making is easier for the girls to realize that the two of them still loved them but needed a break from one another. Other than Maddie and Daphne nobody ells in the house knew that Deacon and Rayna were no longer tougher. Scarlett was in studio working on her new album with Liam. So the only person other than Rayna that were home was her eldest daughter who she knew was working in the study, she had heard her sister come over earlier when she was in the shower. Rayna grabbed a mug of coffee and made her way to the study where she could hear their voices. When she walked into the study, she immediately knew something was wrong, the two women looked worried more than ever before. "What is wrong" asked Rayna sliding the study doors close just in case someone came home early. "Where do we start" asked Tandy looking up at her sister. "At the beginning" answered Rayna sitting down on the leather couch. Juliette sat behind the desk looking like a queen on her throne but Rayna knew she was just as uncomfortable there as any place. "The Tennessean published a report this morning that you and Deacon are no longer engaged, saying that the two of you broke up due to him having a affair with Layla Grant while on tour with her" said Juliette. "Well that is the truth, he did have an affair with her and the two of us are no longer engaged" said Rayna looking down at her empty ring finger. It took some getting used to the fact that Deacon ring no longer laid on that figure but she wasn't about to think of that. "When did this happen, and why are we only hearing about this now" asked Tandy coming to sit on the coffee table in front of her sister. "A week ago when he came to visit me at the hospital, you have all been so busy with the dairy story that I didn't want to add to the lot" answered Rayna putting her head in her hands. Juliette got up from her seat and came to sit next to Rayna on the couch. "Mom, we would have stood by you and helped you through this even if it was just being there for you" said Juliette laying a hand on Rayna back. Rayna started to slowly cry wondering how this was happing she had the perfect life before all of this went wrong. "Juliette we need to issue a press statement about the engagement, and then the two of you need to tell me about this dairy story" said Rayna after a few minutes. "I was already working on a statement for the press before you walked in, I will just motive it and sent it out when we done here" said Juliette with a small smile at her mother. "The media want the name of mom's lover and they also want to know if the last dairy in the series would be published on Friday" said Tandy. Rayna was silent for a moment wondering why she ever agreed to this, letting them publish her mother diaries even if her mother was a well know country star and the people of Nashville loved reading more about her after all this time. "Tell the media that the dairy will be published on Friday, along with the name of our mother's lover but first we need to talk to him" said Rayna with pain clear in her voice. "Babe, you are the only one who knows the name of the lover as you and him share a bond according to mom dairies, I am sure Lamar is aware of who it is as always" said Tandy looking at her sister. She knew that Lamar was a sensitive subject for Rayna still even if he was now facing time for embezzlement of state money. "Lamar knows who the lover is but he has told the media that Rayna needs to tell them" said Juliette. "Lamar will know who he is as mom was leaving him for her lover the night of the accident" said Tandy it was clear she was angry for some reason. "Tandy, I need you to understand one thing before I tell you the name of the lover, mom loved Lamar even if he was wrong sometimes but she loved this man more they shared something she could never really share with Lamar the love for music and life, this resulted in the birth of the child" said Rayna looking ever where but into her sisters eyes. "I understand, but what do you mean birth of their child" asked Tandy shocked. "History has repeated itself" said Juliette finally putting the pieces tougher. "Something like that my dear, mom and her lover had a baby girl on that Lamar till this day thinks is his child" said Rayna. "You are the child of an affair" said Tandy shocked was clear in her voice along with anger now. How could her sister have kept this from her, there was no reason for that to happen. "I am the daughter of Elizabeth James Wyatt and Watty White" answered Rayna. The room went silent you could hear a pin drop on the floor if need be. "Does Watty know" asked Juliette trying to figure out how to handle this. "Yes, he knows but mom told him to keep quiet about it as you know Lamar is quite the violent man" answered Rayna. "The last dairy does it say anything about you being the love child" asked Tandy kicking into older sister mode for a second. This would not change the way she saw Rayna, as Rayna would always be here little sister no matter what. "The dairy tells the story up to the night of mom's accident, and it also tells a new side of the accident" answered Rayna. "What new side" asked Juliette worried that this was bigger than she ever thought it was. "Lamar killed our mother, due to the fact that she was leaving him for Watty" answered Tandy. Rayna turned her head to look at her sister shocked that she knew this part of the story. "How did you know" asked Rayna. "I looked into the accident when the dairies started being shown in the newspaper and put some puzzle pieces tougher" answered Tandy. "Guys, this means that Lamar might go to prison for murder as well" said Juliette. The media was going to have a field date with this one she was sure of it. Before more could be said there was a knock on the closed study door. "Come in" said Rayna turning her head to the door to see who it is. "Ms. James, your ex-husband is here and he wants to talk to all of you" said Emily from the doorway. She had started working for the label as Juliette assistant when Lexie packed up and left a few months ago to move back to Seattle. Gunner was now dividing his time between Nashville and Seattle, as Lexie couldn't stay in the town with his ex-wife. "Emily, tell him to come in" said Rayna. "Will do, and I will also bring you guys some fresh coffee" said Emily closing the door behind her. "That girl is a jewel" said Tandy. The other two node their heads, both wondering what Teddy wanted now. It wasn't every day that the mayor of Nashville came for a personal visits to his ex-wives house.

As the study door opened once more all three ladies looked up and into the face of the mayor of Nashville. He was dressed in his usual suite and tie even if it was hot outside. "Hallo" said Teddy closing the door behind him as he walked into the study. "Hi Teddy, everything ok with the girls" asked Rayna worried about her daughters. "They are fine, they home with Peggy the four of them are going shopping and then Maddie is going to the movies with Luca" answered Teddy with a smile. "Well then what brings you to Highway 65 Music" asked Juliette. Even after all this time she still didn't like the man and what he had done to Rayna and the girls. "I am here to offer my help with the current situation regarding Elizabeth" answered Teddy sitting down on the leather couch. "How can you help with the situation, as you are one of the witnesses in dad embezzlement case" asked Tandy. "Tandy, I am here to tell you lot that I will help you proof that Lamar was involved in your mother's car accident" answered Teddy. "How are you going to do that, you weren't even around when the accident happened" asked Juliette wondering what Teddy was up to. "The man that cut you mother's brakes was called Eric Conrad, my older brother and your father's handing man" answered Teddy. All three women were silent, even when Emily opened the study door to bring them the coffee. "Thanks Emily, could you maybe phone Liam and Deacon ask them to come over" asked Juliette. "I will do that Juliette" answered Emily walking out of the study once more. "Eric died two years ago in Iran, he worked for the army" said Teddy before Juliette could ask where his brother was now. "Then how do you know it was him" asked Rayna shocked that her ex – husband had known this and kept it secret. "A DVD was deliver to my office this morning from his lawyers they finally settled everything with the testament" answered Teddy handing them the DVD. Tandy took it and put it in the DVD player before switching on the TV and watching it. True to Teddy word there was a full conversion on the DVD along with all the details that they needed to proof Lamar's involvement in the accident.

As the DVD ended the study doors opened and in walked the two men that Juliette had asked to be called. Deacon saw Rayna for the first time in a week again, she looked different and also hurt, but his eyes went to the man who was sitting on the end of the desk Teddy Conrad. "Teddy, what did you do this time" asked Rayna walking into the room even more. "I did nothing, my brother helped Lamar kill Elizabeth James – Wyatt" answered Teddy. "What, that can't be Eric was a good man" said Liam shocked that his best friend had done this. He knew Eric as they had grown up tougher and were best friends up to his death two years ago. "We just watched a DVD with a full confession on it" answered Tandy pressing play so that the two men could see what they had just witnessed. "Eric was the type of man, that would fall for anything with money" said Teddy. "That is true, but I never thought he would do Lamar's dirty work" said Liam sitting down on the end of the desk. Deacon still didn't move into the room even more. "What do we do now" asked Deacon. Juliette took a breath and started to slip into her PR person body. "First we call the lawyers and make sure that there can be pointed no fingers at us, then we call detective Rizzoli and tell her what we know, after that we will hand over the diary to the media as planned but first we will have to speak to Watty and see how he feels about all of this" answered Juliette. "I will phone Mr. White and ask him to come over still this afternoon" said Emily from where she stood just inside the door. They had forgotten that she was still in the room and had seen everything they had just scene. "Emily, please don't say a word to anyone" said Rayna looking at the assistant. "Ms. James, I have worked for Ms. Barnes for the last six months you learn when to say something and when not to, besides I am after all the ex-assistant of Lexie, and she was not very discreet with her affair with Gunner" said Emily.

The others smiled this was one assistant that they needed to keep around. "Tell Mr. White he should come over for dinner, as we need to go see the lawyers first" said Tandy getting up. "I will make sure the media gives you some space along with Juliette" said Teddy turning to the young country singer. "Rayna and I will go see the lawyers, see if we can't sort this out still this afternoon" said Deacon getting up from his seat. "Tandy, will you go speak to Detective Rizzoli" asked Rayna also getting up from her seat. "I will" answered Tandy. "Leave dinner in my hands, I am sure Scarlett could help when she get home from the movies with Will" said Liam also getting up. "She and Will have gone to the movies, that is a strange couple" said Deacon. The others in the room started laughing when he said couple. "Deacon, Will and Scarlett can't date cause he is gay" said Rayna. She was aware of the fact that her artist was gay, as he had come out a few months ago to the media even if she was in a coma she had been brought up to speed with everything already. "He is gay" asked Liam shocked. He had thought that Will and Scarlett had something going on, since they return from tour. "He is seeing someone already, and believe me it's not a girl" answered Juliette. All three men looked suddenly very uncomfortable with the news. "Guys, you're not his type believe me I know who he is dating and the three of you are not in any of those categories" said Emily as she walked out of the study. The women simply laughed at the look on the men's faces before they started working on the current situation that was at hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Watty White walked up the steppes to the front door of the Bell Mead mansion wondering how he was going to handle this situation as Lamar was arrested for the murder of Elizabeth James – Wyatt this afternoon. He knocked on the front door and a few moments later he was greeted by none other than Avery. "Hallo, please come in" said Avery stepping assisted. "Hi, how is the music writing going" asked Watty taking off his coat. "Good, we are working on some new songs and I can't wait to start with the learner program in a few weeks' time" answered Avery leading him into the dining room. The smell of a home cooked meal hanged in the air as Watty followed the young man into the dining room. "Watty, thanks for joining us" said Deacon from his seat at the head of the table. "It is always a pleasure to share a meal with friends" said Watty sitting down at the table. "Would you like something to drink" asked Avery from where he stood. "No thanks" answered Watty. Avery node his head before walking out of the dining room closing the double doors that lead to the kitchen behind him. "So as you know, mom's dairies are being published in the local newspaper as well as the New York Times" said Tandy taking a sip of her wine. "Yes, as I read every one of them" answered Watty wondering what was going on. "Well, the last of the dairy will be published this Friday and it will tell the final chapter of your love affair with Elizabeth" said Liam from where he stood just inside the door. He had an apron on and it was clear that he was in charge of cooking dinner this evening. "Our love affair" asked Watty raising his eye brow. "Watty, they know that you were my mother's lover and that you're my father" answered Rayna from her seat next to Deacon. "We will deal with it as a family when the time comes, however we now need to deal with the media wanting to know who the lover is" said Juliette. It was clear that she and Teddy had a field date this afternoon with the media. Teddy had left shortly before dinner saying he wanted to get back to the office as well as to Peggy who was cooking dinner for him and the girls. Rayna thanked him for his help as she never thought her ex-husband would come to her rescue. "Then we tell them who the lover is, and we tell them about the family secret" said Watty. "How are we going to explain that you are Rayna father but never acted on it" asked Tandy shocked that he was agreeing so fast to the whole thing. "Elizabeth told me that I was Rayna father the night before the accident happened, and I was over the moon we had a little girl that was made out of our love, but then the accident happened and I made sure that nobody told Rayna the truth, out of fair what Lamar would do if he found out, which is now looks like he did" answered Watty looking down at his hands. Rayna looked at Deacon, the two of them had sat in the same boat a few months ago when she had lied to him about Maddie being his child. "So we tell the media the truth everything" said Juliette. All eyes turned to her with shock had she just said what she had said. "What" asked Liam. "We arrange a press conversance that gives Rayna the change to tell the story to the media, if they don't believe it then we move on from there" answered Juliette. The others in the room had to agree with her she had a point when it came to the press conversance. "We will hold it's first thing in the morning, after dinner we will call all the newspapers and arrange it" said Rayna. "But first you will eat the meal, we cooked this whole afternoon" said Liam opening the sliding doors to let Avery and Scarlett walk into the room with the dinner they hand made. The all sat down and had dinner as a family of sort, but everyone minds were on the press conversance that they were going to arrange for the following morning.

Rayna sat on the back porch of her home looking at the backyard that held so many memories, good and bad once. Her thoughts drifted to her sister who she knew was asleep in one of the guest bedrooms, her life hand changed in a matter of months from being the owner of her father's company to moving over to her sister label in order to get out of her father shadow only to be brought back into it by all of his lies. The two of them had lost their mother due to that man jealousy over his wife, and she also had lost the one man she loved dearly due to him not being able to hold on for a few more weeks. "It wouldn't help to over think it, just try and relax" said Tandy from the door way. Rayna turned to look at her sister who was dressed in a pair of Rayna pajamas and looked like she had just rolled out of bed. "I know, but it is still hard" said Rayna turning her head away to look at the backyard once more. "We will get through this as a family" said Tandy sitting down next to her on the bench. "So tell me how it feels to be married to your sister's manager" asked Rayna wanting to take her mind away from what was currently going on. "It feels strange, but he is a wonderful man and the love of my life" answered Tandy with a small smile. "He has loved you for many years, I think longer then Deacon and I have loved one anther" said Rayna turning her head to also look out at the backyard. Tandy was silent for a moment wondering if her sister would ever be ok again. "Did he move all of his things out" asked Tandy. "There is still a few guitars in the music room but everything ells has been moved out" answered Rayna. "None of his things are here, Avery and I took the last of the guitars this afternoon to his house downtown" said Juliette sitting down in one of the lose chairs that stood on the back porch. "Where is he staying" asked Tandy as Deacon home had been sold when he moved in with Rayna and the girls. "He is renting his old house, but Avery said he was thinking of getting a new place" answered Juliette. "Well the cabin he gave to me, so he can't go back up there" said Rayna not moving her eyes from the back yards. "So what are you doing here" asked Juliette. "I found Rayna sitting here, when I came down for a glass of water" answered Tandy looking at her sister. "Mom, we will get through this as a family" said Juliette repeating Tandy words from earlier without her even knowing about it. "I am just so angry at Deacon and Lamar for all of this, but you are right we will get through this as a family" said Rayna.

"I miss Bucky and I am angry at Lamar" answered Tandy. "Bucky phoned earlier, he will be back next Tuesday as they putting the final touch on the contracts as well getting everything sorted" said Juliette. She knew that Tandy missed her husband now more than ever, but they needed to keep the business going as long as possible. "Lamar will have to live with having one less daughter and not being able to see his grandchildren, if you still wish to see him I am fine with it" said Rayna. Tandy knew it was difficult for her sister to even speak those words after everything that had happened in the past day. "If you ever want to talk, I might look like a stupid blond but I have a good ear" said Juliette with a smile. "Then you both of you, and Juliette you couldn't be stupid even if you wanted to be" said Tandy giving the young girl a look. "I have been told that I remind people of the young Rayna James" said Juliette. "I am not dead yet, believe me I am not going anywhere soon" said Rayna. "True, besides someone needs to keep an eye on the love birds" said Tandy giving Juliette a look. "By the way she is dressed I doubt there is much I can do" said Rayna. Juliette was dressed in one of Avery button down shirts and it was clear she got some exercise before she came downstairs. "Guys the two of us are grownup what we do behind closed doors is none of your business" said Juliette turning all the colors of the rainbow. "So Liam wants to ask Scarlett to dinner, but the poor man is scary out of his mind" said Tandy trying to change the subject as she knew that Juliette didn't like talking about her relationship. . "Liam is a strange man, but the two of them would work well tougher" said Rayna. "If the two of them wait any longer, one of them will move on" said Tandy. "He is worried what people would say if they saw the two of them tougher" said Juliette. "I see the fact that he is 7yrs older than her is playing a role here" said Tandy. "Something likes that, but the two of them should really give it a go" said Rayna. "That is what I told him, only time will tell if it works out" said Juliette. The three women sat for a few more moments before they moved inside to go back to bed, just as they were about to go upstairs there was a knock on the front door. "Who could it be this time of the night" said Rayna getting up to go see. The other two followed her wondering the same thing as it was two in the morning.

As they opened the front door they found Maddie standing there with a young Italian man, who they knew was Luca from all the pictures they had seen and Rayna had met the man. "Maddie, what are you guys doing here" asked Rayna looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. Her daughter was supposed to be at Teddy's house as she was working earlier in the evening. "Ms. James, there were some reporters outside the Bluebird, they were trying to get information out of her about her gran and Deacon, one of the reporters got a bit handy with her" answered Luca. He had his arm wrapped around Maddie waist still. "Luca, why don't you bring her inside" said Rayna stepping away from the front door to let the young couple in. They all walked into the living room and Luca guide Maddie to the couch. "Who was the reporter that did this" asked Juliette handing her middle sister a cup of strong sweet tea. "He works for the Tennessean, the social side of things" answered Luca looking down at the girl that was still seated in his arms. "They were asking questions about grans diaries and dad" answered Maddie. "One of the men even grabbed her arm, and she fell cutting open her leg" said Luca only to get a dirty look from Maddie. Rayna saw the look that he had received it was the same one she always gave Deacon when he said the wrong thing. "Luca, why don't you head home and Maddie will call you in the morning" said Rayna. "Sure" said Luca knowing that Rayna was the only person that could speak to Maddie now. Luca gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek before he followed Juliette to the front door and out to his car. Tandy said that she would head up to bed as it would be better for her, then to stay there for this discussion. "Please tell me why I have to hear from your boyfriend, that you were attacked" asked Rayna looking at her middle daughter. "Mom, I didn't want to wake you and I knew that you would panic if I did" answered Maddie worried that her mother would get angry at her. "You are my child just as much as Juliette and Daphne, hence the reason you can call me anytime" said Rayna. "If you didn't want to bug mom you could have phoned me or Avery" said Juliette walking back into the living room. "Guys, I wanted to be a grownup as I am going to University and all" said Maddie looking down at her hands. "Let me guess the students at university are teasing you about who your family is" said Rayna remembering how she was teased when she went to school about who her mother was. "Something like that, besides I am still a child in their eyes and I can't even drive my own car" said Maddie. "Maddie, you listen to me when I was your age I didn't have the live you have I mean my momma was a drug addicted and I don't even know who my dad is, but every single day since I have become part of your family I am proud to say that I am the daughter of Rayna James and Deacon Claybourn even if I did sleep with my adoptive father, so next time they make a comment to you, you keep your head high and tell them that you are proud to be who you are, as for the driving lessons that is mom department" said Juliette sitting down on the couch next to her. "I will teach you how to drive, your first lesson is tomorrow afternoon at two" said Rayna taking a sip of her tea. "Now let's see that leg of yours" said Juliette. Maddie gave her sister a look before she started rolling up her jeans, as soon as the cut become visible the two of them knew it was a deep cut. "Did Luca take you to the hospital" asked Rayna. "We were planning on going but then I told him to bring me home rather" answered Maddie. "You need to go to the hospital, and I am sure the media will be surrounding the place so we need a man to drive us" said Juliette getting up. "Rayna, Juliette go get dressed I will drive you" said Avery from the doorway. He had a pair of jeans on and a t-shirt, on his feet was a pair of flip flops. "I will call Deacon tell him what is going on, and that he should meet you at the hospital" said Tandy from the stairway. Rayna gave her sister a small node before she and Juliette went upstairs to go get dressed.

Avery helped Maddie to the car and a few minutes later all five of them were on their way to the hospital.

The early morning sun that was shining on Maddie face awoke her from her slumber, taking in that she was in her room at her mother's house and that her older sister was asleep in the bed next to her. All the memories of the night before started to flood back into her mind, but before more thought could be given to it. The bedroom door opened and in walked Avery with a tray smiling at Maddie when he saw that she was awake. Maddie turned to her sister and lightly shook her awake from her slumber. Juliette slowly opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend standing there holding a tray smiling down at her. "Morning love and Maddie" said Juliette sitting up in bed. "Morning beautiful" said Avery leaning down to give her a small kiss before placing the tray on the bed between the two women. "Breakfast in bed, it's going to rain" said Maddie with a smile. She liked Avery he was a nice guy and good with her older sister. "Your mothers send it up, she is downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone" said Avery sitting down on the bed taking one of the mugs of coffee. "Who is here" asked Juliette eating her eggs. "Everyone excepted for Deacon and Bucky" answered Avery. They had a small incident this morning with Deacon at the hospital as he wanted to kill the report who did this to Maddie as well as know how Rayna could have allowed this.

"Let's eat breakfast and then go see what the day holds" said Maddie. The other two just node their heads and went back to eating breakfast and making small talk to on anther.

Later that morning the whole house was up and running once more, the sound of music filled the house due to the fact that both Avery and Will were working in the music room on some new songs for upcoming artist. Juliette and Tandy were in the study working on the final points of the press statement that they wanted to issue after the press conference. Liam was in the kitchen working with Scarlett on some new material for her upcoming album. Maddie walked down the hall to her parents' bedroom where she knew her mother was getting ready for the day. Rayna looked up from her dressing table when she heard the knock on the bedroom door. "Honey, please come in" said Rayna. Maddie walked into the room noticing that none of her father's things were here anymore and that there were two boxes of tissues in the waste bin. "Did mom go back to sleep ok" asked Maddie. "I slept fine and you" asked Rayna. "Like a baby thanks to those pain meds the doctor gave me, thank you for breakfast by the way" answered MAddie sitting down on her mother's bed. Rayna got up from her seat and came to sit down next to Maddie on the bed. "Maddie, as you know your grandmother had an affair with anther musician years back, but you see now they want the name of the lover as well as the secret that the two of them kept" said Rayna looking out of the windows. "I know that, but who is the lover and what is the secret" asked Maddie. "The lover is Uncle Watty and the secret is they had a baby tougher, who was me" answered Rayna not daring to look at her daughter. Maddie sat silently for a moment before she spoke again, making her mother wonder when she had grown up so much. "The two of us have fathers that our mothers weren't married to when we were made, but that doesn't matter cause we make our own lives" said Maddie giving herm others hand a squish. "Something likes that, sorry I didn't talk to you earlier about it" said Rayna looking at her daughter. "Mom, you had a lot on your plate and with dad having an affair things haven't been easy" said Maddie. "Hon, are you ok with all that's happing" asked Rayna wondering how her daughter was so strong. "Mom, I am fine with it and I stand by my family" answered Maddie. "Honey, you are starting with University on Monday and I am sure you would love to stay on campest rather than at home" said Rayna changing the subject to something that she knew was importuned to her daughter. "I would love to stay on campest, but I want to stay home with you lot I mean this is a frat house sometimes" said Maddie. "This place has become quite filled up these days, but you still ok with it right" asked Rayna. "I wouldn't change anything, I mean I have a big sister and her boyfriend to watch movies with in bed, a cousin who cooks better than any of you and I am surrounded by love" answered Maddie with a smile. "I take it Luca living down the road also helps, so the two of you are still going steady" asked Rayna raising one of her eye brows. Maddie couldn't help but laugh at her mother's words. "Yes momma we are still going steady, I was thinking of inviting him to dinner one evening" answered Maddie. Rayna smiled at the thought of her daughter who was now a university student inviting her boyfriend to dinner with the family. "He is always welcome, just tell me a week before so we can prep your father" said Rayna. Both women laughed at the thought of Deacon opening the door to Luca coming for dinner without him knowing about it. "I will make sure to tell you mom, how are you feeling these days" asked Maddie moving up on the bed so she could sit crossed legs. "I am fine, just some chest pains now and then but otherwise fine" answered Rayna with a smile. She never thought the day would come when she would feel like she is having an adult conversation with her middle daughter.

"I guess, I should go get dressed and then go see how Daphne is doing and maybe stay over at Teddy and Peggy for the evening spend time with my sister before she goes on Spring Break, which I am not going on due to starting University early" said Maddie slowly getting off the bed. "Is Luca going on spring break" asked Rayna thinking of something for a moment. "Yes, his family is going to Florida they leave tomorrow morning" answered Maddie wondering what her mother is up to. "You only start University on Monday correct" asked Rayna. "That I do, what are mom on about" asked Maddie. "Why don't we talk to Juliette, Tandy and Scarlett see if they could take some time off and then we go up to the cabin" answered Rayna with a smile. She knew both her youngest daughters loved the cabin, but Maddie had a special bond with it due to the fact that she was conserved there. "That sounds like the perfect plan, we can leave after the press conference" said Juliette standing in the door. "I agree" said Tandy from next to her. "Two down, one more to go" said Maddie with a smile. "I am sure Scarlett wouldn't mind going, as she was saying she needs a break" said Tandy. "The things is will she be able to take some time off from Liam" said Juliette. "What do you mean by that" asked Rayna looking at her eldest daughter. "The two of them need to jump one anther bones but neither wants to admit it, now let's go" said Maddie walking out of the room. The three grownups looked at one another remembering when she used that wording for Rayna and Deacon when they started out. They all walked out of the room wondering when things had gotten so grownup with Maddie.

It looked like a mini circus on the front lawn of the Bell Mead house when Juliette and Rayna stepped out of the front door. The media were all waiting for the news that would break today, and they knew it would be big. "Thank you for joining us this morning, we just need to make one thing clear the last diary will be published tomorrow morning in the newspaper as well as the New York Times, now I am going to hand over the questions to Ms. James" said Juliette stepping away from the podium. "Hi y'all, first question please" said Rayna. A young man in his middle twenties stuck up his hand before he spoke. "Ms. James is it true that your mother had a lover and she was leaving Lamar Wyatt for him the night of her accident" asked the man. "It is true that my mother had a lover, and she was leaving Lamar for him the night of the accident, unfortunately Lamar didn't like letting go of his things" answered Rayna. "So it's true that your father was involved with planning and paying the people for the accident" asked anther reporter. "Lamar Wyatt is not my father, he is the father of my sister Tandy who I love dearly, however it's true that he was involved in planning and paying for the accident" answered Rayna. "So like your daughter you were born out of an affair" asked a report. Rayna knew that this was the same man who had made statements about miss leading info at the previous press conference. "First of all, my daughter Maddie was not born out of an affair she was conserved the weeks prior to my wedding to Teddy Conrad hence she is not the child of an affair, however I am the child of an affair that my mother had with Watty White" answered Rayna holding onto the podium. All at once it was like someone set of a bomb with questions. Rayna took a breath she knew that it would be hard but not that this hard. "How is it possible for you to be the child of Watty White, he couldn't have children it was made clear years ago" asked the same reporter. "The statement that was made, was that I can conserve children but it will be difficult" answered Watty stepping up to the podium placing his hand on Rayna lower back. "Mr. White, so it's true you are lover that Elizabeth talks about in her diaries" asked a young report from the New York Times. "Yes, it's true and I am the father of Rayna James" answered Watty. Juliette stepped forward knowing that the situation would get out of hand if more questions were asked. "Thank you that will be all no more questions" said Juliette leading the other two back into the house where the others were waiting. The media all wanted to know more and they knew there would be phone calls soon, but for now it would be best to first handle the current situation.

When Rayna walked into the study where Tandy had been working and listing to the press conference, she was attacked by her sister hugging her close to her. "I love you babe" said Tandy kissing Rayna cheek. "I love you to sis" said Rayna letting go of her sister for a moment. "I am glad Watty stepped up, only mom will know why she didn't leave Lamar for him" said Tandy as she sat down in the leather chair opposite the desk. "Apparently Lamar said he would hurt us and Elizabeth if Watty ever spoke about it" said Rayna sitting down in the other leather chair. "I wonder if Lamar ever thought what he was doing to his family" said Tandy shaking her head. "Lamar, loves his family and he would do anything for them even if is dirty that's just the type of man he is" said Teddy walking into the study. In the last few days somehow he had become part of the fold again, sure Deacon still didn't trust him but he was a good person who made a few mistakes. "Much like you" said Rayna looking up at her ex-husband. "True, but lucky I came to my senses but that is not why I am here" said Teddy smiling at his ex-wife. "What can we do for you today Mr. Mayor" asked Tandy shaking her head. Her ex brother in law was one of a kind that's for sure.

"I know things haven't been going smoothly for you the last few weeks Rayna, I was wondering if you might be interested in doing dinner with me and Peggy next week sometime cause our daughter has decided she wants to spend some time with her friends and we are only leaving now on Thursday" answered Teddy looking at Rayna. "I am sure, I can do that just have to check my dairy" said Rayna shocked that her ex-husband would invite her to dinner. "Why don't you do it next week Wednesday then you can see Daphne before they leave for their spring break" said Tandy already planning her sister diary. "That would work for me and Peggy" said Teddy looking at Rayna. "Then it is set, would seven be fine with you" asked Teddy. "It would be fine" answered Rayna. "Then I will see you next Wednesday" said Teddy before exiting the study as well. Tandy turned to her sister with a lock of shock. "Did that just happen, you agreed to dinner with your ex-husband" asked Tandy. "It seems like it did, now let go pack we have a trip to leave on" answered Rayna getting up from her seat. Tandy followed her sister out of the study and they agreed to meet back at the house in an hours' time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Two hours later the car was packed and stocked with food for the road, the ladies were ready for this trip. "You ladies sure you don't need a man up there to protected you from the wolves" asked Liam from where he sat on the front steps. "No, we are sure besides you guys are having a men's weekend" answered Rayna with a smile. The men had all decided to stay over at Liam house for the long weekend without the women around to watch some sport and just chill. "Ray, everything is in order with the cabin but call Pete if you need anything" said Deacon from where he stood next to Maddie. "Will do and thanks" said Rayna with a small smile. The women said goodbye to the men, promising to try and make contact if something went wrong before Tandy put the car in drive and their trip started.

"Who is Peter" asked Maddie a half hour into the drive. "He owns the land next ours and has a cabin there, he is there for the next two weeks hence the reason Deacon told him we were coming up and if we need anything we should radio him" answered Rayna from her seat in front. "The name sounds familiar" said Juliette something told her she wasn't going to like the answer. "He is a world class cardio surgeon, Dr Peter Wilder or Pete" said Scarlett. "A very private man much like we try being" said Tandy. "I read somewhere he was quite the ladies' man, even married once or twice" said Maddie. "He was married twice, he has a son and he is currently not dating anyone currently" said Juliette looking up from the magazine she was reading. The others wonder how she knew this news, but they also got the feeling not to ask. "So Will is finally going on a date this evening with some young producer he met on tour" said Scarlett. Her best friend had finally decided to do the dating thing again. "I see, how is he doing these days with everything out in the open" asked Maddie. She and Will use to talk about everything under the sun as both of them grew up in strict rich families. "He is doing wonderful, it seems like Liam being his manager and the boys finally accepting him is doing him good" answered Scarlett. "I never thought the day would come for Liam to be a manager, he has come a long way from the producer who knew nothing about management" said Rayna shaking her head remembering the first time she met him all those years ago. "People change, I mean I never thought I would be married to your manager" said Tandy. "I never thought I was the daughter of my mom's best friend and secret lover" said Maddie with a smile. She loved to tease her mother about it, after all this time she was fine with it. "I never thought I would be married and divorced within one year" said Scarlett. She had finally moved on from her divorce of Gunner, same as he had done by the sounds of it. "I never thought I would have a family and a man that loves me the way Avery does" said Juliette. "It has been an interesting year" said Rayna. They all knew what she meant by it but none of them spoke the words. The rest of the ride was made by singing to the radio and talking about what was going on in the music business also about Maddie starting university soon.

As they came closer to the cabin the car grew quite as everyone was looking at the scene in front of them. The cabin was build 25yrs ago and was like a small house, but this was a place that felt like home for both Rayna and Deacon. The cabin was still not finished when they had bought it all those years ago spending their weekends fixing the place during the day and making love in the evening on ever part of the house. This was the place where Maddie had been made the evening before Teddy and Rayna engagement. The cabin had four bedroom and two bathrooms, big living room and kitchen. But the best part of the house was the back porch that looked out at the lake, many hits were written there and many lovers making started there. "It looks like something out of a fairy tale" said Juliette. "I have heard stories about this place, but I never thought it was this beautiful" said Maddie. It was the two sister's first visit to the cabin, as the others had all been before. "You should see the inside, its looks so stylish" said Scarlett. "Now, Juliette you and Maddie will have to share if that's fine with the two of you, the others all get their own rooms" said Rayna looking at her two daughters. Both were nodding their heads and high fiving that they needed to share. Tandy put the car in park, soon all of them were getting out to go see more of this beautiful place. Rayna walked round the back of the car and started unloading the food bags, as she turned around to carry them inside she came face to face with Peter. As always he looked like something off the beach or the woods now, he had lost some wait but not also grown some muscle since the last time they saw one another. "Hallo Peter" said Rayna with a smile putting down the bags to greet the young doctor. "Rayna, good to see you up and about again" said Pete giving her a hug. "Let me go introduce you to the rest of the gang" said Rayna walking around the car to where the others stood still looking at the cabin. "I can't wait to meet the other hot girls that would be my next-door neighbors for the weekend" said Peter with a smile. "Guys, this is Pete" said Rayna. Juliette was the first one to turn around from the group and saw the young man standing next to Rayna. "Juliette Barnes" said Juliette holding her hand out to the man. "Pete, nice to finally put a face to the name" said Pete shaking her hand. "Pete, you have lost wait" said Tandy stepping forward. "I hear you a married women these days" said Pete giving her a hug. "Hi, I am Maddie the daughter that was made in the house" said Maddie stepping forward. Pete looked at the young girl, she looked so much like her father and mother. "Your mom always says you are one hell of a southern storm, now I know why" said Pete giving her a smile and shaking her hand. "She is quite the storm, but last I heard you were the one chasing up a storm as well with your ex" said Scarlett. The others looked at the two of them something magical had happened because Pete couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Nice to see you're not married women anymore, maybe you can say yes to dinner now" said Pete with a smile. "Lunch tomorrow" asked Scarlett. "Sure, I will meet you on the front porch of your cabin" answered Pete. "It's a date" said Scarlett. "I should get going, call if you ladies need anything and I will see you tomorrow Scarlett" said Pete with a smile before he started walking down the road to his land. The others all stood there looking at Scarlett as if she had changed into a new person or something. "We have unpacking to do and I have a song to finish" said Scarlett walking into the house leaving the others standing there. "Did she just ask him out on a date" asked Rayna looking at the others. "I think she just did, and it seems like it's not the first invite between the two of them" answered Tandy. "He asked her to dinner a few weeks ago when mom was still in hospital, but she said no as she was not official divorced yet" said Maddie remembering the conversation she overheard in the hall of the hospital. The others just node their heads and walked into the house to go unpack their bags.

The last of the sun light fell on to the lake, official ending the day. Rayna laid looking at the lake with her novel about business on her lap. The others were all busy with their own thing, Juliette and Maddie was cooking dinner, Scarlett was working on her song and Tandy had gone for a walk. "Dinner is ready, mom" said Juliette from the doorway that lead to the back porch. "Thanks" said Rayna getting up and walking into the house where the others were already waiting for her. "This looks like something from a five star restaurant" said Scarlett as she came to sit down at the table. "Well, you might get something like that on your date tomorrow" said Maddie from her seat between her sister and mom. "Just how did you agree to have lunch with my heart surgeon" said Rayna with shock clear in her voice. "The two of us were talking a few weeks back when I came back for Tandy and Bucky wedding, he asked me to dinner and I said no due to the fact that I was still legally married to Gunner, you know southern thing didn't want to break my vows and all" said Scarlett. "How would you break your vows by just going to dinner with the man" asked Juliette. "I also want to hear this" said Tandy. "If she went to dinner with Pete back then she would have jumped his bones and hence she would have broken her vows to her cheating ex – husband" said Maddie eating her dinner. "Honey, do you kiss Luca with that mouth" asked Rayna. "Yes, I do he is quite the kisser" answered Maddie. "Mom, eat your dinner before you have a heart attacked no pun intended" said Juliette shaking her head. "Peter is just different to any of the other men in this town, maybe he can keep my mind busy for a while" said Scarlett. "Do you not feel anything for Liam, I mean the two of you have grown so close over the last few months" asked Tandy. The others all wanted to ask the question but didn't know how to directed it at her. "Liam is one of my best friends, the last time I dated my best friend he broke my heart" answered Scarlett. Juliette knew she was talking about Avery and his actions in the past with his first manager. "Well, Avery has grown up a bit since then but you should really think about the whole Liam thing before you get into bed with Pete" said Juliette. "I agree with Juliette, the two of you are both wonderful people I would hate to see anyone get hurt" said Rayna. "Guys we are not going to jump each other's bones a few months ago I would have but now, I wouldn't" said Scarlett eating her dinner. They ate dinner in silence each enjoying the dinner that had been cooked but also thinking about Scarlett words.

Just after two the following morning Juliette awoke from her slumber next to her middle sister, pulling the covers over Maddie body before getting out of bed. The floor felt cold under her bare feet as she walked down the hall to go downstairs for a glass of milk. Strange years ago she wouldn't have problems to sleep, but now whenever Avery wasn't next to her in bed or somewhere in the house she battle to sleep. As she took the final steps of the stairway, she saw the light of the back porch shining brightly. Her adoptive mother had gone out there after dinner to read some more before she would head up to bed, Juliette wondered what she was still doing out there. "Mom, is everything alright" asked Juliette stepping out on the back porch. Rayna looked up at the sound of her eldest daughter's voice, she had heard someone coming downstairs. "All is ok, what are you doing up so late" asked Rayna her eyes never leaving Juliette as she walked out on the porch. "Strange I battle to sleep without Avery around" answered Juliette lifting her mother's feet before she sat down. "The two of you are made for one another, never forget that" said Rayna her eyes drifting to the lake where the moonlight played on it. "Mom, why did the two of you build this place not that I mind" asked Juliette wanting to get her mother to talk about Deacon. "We always said that this was the place where we would spend our time with those in private that are close to us and besides this is the place where Maddie had been made" answered Rayna smiling at the memory. "I can understand that, I mean the two of you are big public figures" said Juliette.

"It didn't stop him from jumping into bed with one of his students did it" said Rayna looking at Juliette. Rayna saw the anger come across Juliette face it was clear that she also felt the pain in a from Deacon betrayal. "Deacon, is a difficult man to understand much like you sometimes my dear mother, but the two of you share a daughter that is feeling the heat of this whole thing maybe you guys should talk about it" said Juliette moving her eyes to look at her mother. "The two of us have nothing to say for one another, he is just an old friend and the father of my middle daughter" said Rayna. "That might be true, only time will tell if the two of you are more than old friends" said Juliette getting up from her seat. Rayna looked at her daughter walking back into the cabin, something in Juliette words made her wonder if she wasn't maybe wrong in a way about the whole situation with Deacon.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door awoke the rest of the house the following morning. Rayna who had not gone upstairs after her and Juliette talk in the early morning hours was the first person to answer the door. In the doorway stood none other than Pete he looked like he had gone out for a morning run. "Morning Pete" said Rayna stepping out of the way to let him into the house. "Morning Rayna, the rest of the house still asleep" asked Pete entering the cabin. "Something like that, would you like some coffee" asked Rayna moving to the kitchen. "A cup would be great, working on a new song" asked Pete nodding his head to the guitar that laid on the couch. "Yes, I want to see if I am still able to write without Deacon" answered Rayna handing him a cup of fresh coffee. "Thanks, and were you" asked Pete sitting down in one of the living room chairs. "Unfortunately not" answered Rayna sipping her coffee. "Maybe the two of you should talk, try fix things" said Pete with a smile. "Juliette said the same earlier this morning, what brings you here this time of the morning" asked Rayna. "I was out for my morning run and thought I would stop by" answered Pete. "Well, I am sure you could use some breakfast and a shower" said Rayna. "Sure, do you still have those clothes from the last time around" asked Pete. Rayna looked at him remembering the last time he had shower within this cabin it had been shortly after her divorce and the two of them had too much to drink one thing lead to the other and they got hot a heavy with one anther only for it to end with Pete sleeping on the couch. "In the bottom draw of the chest in the hall" answered Rayna with a smile. "I will be back, I hope you have food to feed these women when they saw me walk out of the bathroom after I have showered" said Pete. Rayna gave him a look as he walked upstairs, that man would never really change. She walked to go start on breakfast when she heard her sister and daughter walk down the stairs. "Momma, did we just see Pete walk into the bathroom" asked Maddie getting a glass of juice. "Yes, he is going to take a shower and then join us for breakfast" answered Rayna turning the stove on. "Babe, what is he doing here this time of the morning and taking a shower" asked Tandy raising her eye brow. "He came over after his morning run, besides he has some clothes here after the last time the two of us shared a night" answered Rayna. "Mom, did you sleep with your doctor" asked Juliette shock clear in her voice. "That give a whole new meaning to playing hospital hospital" said Maddie. "No, we didn't sleep tougher he stayed over one night after dinner and what do you know about playing hospital hospital" asked Rayna looking at her middle daughter. "Momma, let's not give you a heart attack" answered Maddie with a naughty smile. The other two in the kitchen stiffed a laugh at the look on Rayna face when the words left Maddie mouth. "Do you need help with anything" asked Juliette stepping into the kitchen some more. "Sure, why don't the two of you sit down and talk to us" answered Rayna. The four of them go started on breakfast and talking about everything and nothing.

A few moments later Scarlett walked into the kitchen look like someone who had seen a ghost or something. "Rayna, you have a smoking hot man in nothing but a towel upstairs" said Scarlett. "Here is a glass of water, cool down honey" said Juliette handing her the glass. "I know, but how do you know he has nothing on but a towel" asked Rayna putting the breakfast in the plates. "I walked into the bathroom, when he came out of the shower" answered Scarlett taking a sip of her water. "Did you get the full front view" asked Tandy with a smile. "O she got more than that, but let's not go into that now" said Pete walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. The others in the kitchen watch him sit down and have breakfast as if nothing happened. They did the same but couldn't help but smile at the look on Scarlett face for the rest of the morning.

The sound of someone knocking on the front door awoke the rest of the house the following morning. Rayna who had not gone upstairs after her and Juliette talk in the early morning hours was the first person to answer the door. In the doorway stood none other than Pete he looked like he had gone out for a morning run. "Morning Pete" said Rayna stepping out of the way to let him into the house. "Morning Rayna, the rest of the house still asleep" asked Pete entering the cabin. "Something like that, would you like some coffee" asked Rayna moving to the kitchen. "A cup would be great, working on a new song" asked Pete nodding his head to the guitar that laid on the couch. "Yes, I want to see if I am still able to write without Deacon" answered Rayna handing him a cup of fresh coffee. "Thanks, and were you" asked Pete sitting down in one of the living room chairs. "Unfortunately not" answered Rayna sipping her coffee.

"Maybe the two of you should talk, try fix things" said Pete with a smile. "Juliette said the same earlier this morning, what brings you here this time of the morning" asked Rayna. "I was out for my morning run and thought I would stop by" answered Pete. "Well, I am sure you could use some breakfast and a shower" said Rayna. "Sure, do you still have those clothes from the last time around" asked Pete. Rayna looked at him remembering the last time he had shower within this cabin it had been shortly after her divorce and the two of them had too much to drink one thing lead to the other and they got hot a heavy with one anther only for it to end with Pete sleeping on the couch. "In the bottom draw of the chest in the hall" answered Rayna with a smile. "I will be back, I hope you have food to feed these women when they saw me walk out of the bathroom after I have showered" said Pete. Rayna gave him a look as he walked upstairs, that man would never really change. She walked to go start on breakfast when she heard her sister and daughter walk down the stairs. "Momma, did we just see Pete walk into the bathroom" asked Maddie getting a glass of juice. "Yes, he is going to take a shower and then join us for breakfast" answered Rayna turning the stove on. "Babe, what is he doing here this time of the morning and taking a shower" asked Tandy raising her eye brow. "He came over after his morning run, besides he has some clothes here after the last time the two of us shared a night" answered Rayna. "Mom, did you sleep with your doctor" asked Juliette shock clear in her voice. "That give a whole new meaning to playing hospital hospital" said Maddie. "No, we didn't sleep tougher he stayed over one night after dinner and what do you know about playing hospital hospital" asked Rayna looking at her middle daughter. "Momma, let's not give you a heart attack" answered Maddie with a naughty smile. The other two in the kitchen stiffed a laugh at the look on Rayna face when the words left Maddie mouth. "Do you need help with anything" asked Juliette stepping into the kitchen some more. "Sure, why don't the two of you sit down and talk to us" answered Rayna. The four of them go started on breakfast and talking about everything and nothing.

A few moments later Scarlett walked into the kitchen look like someone who had seen a ghost or something. "Rayna, you have a smoking hot man in nothing but a towel upstairs" said Scarlett. "Here is a glass of water, cool down honey" said Juliette handing her the glass. "I know, but how do you know he has nothing on but a towel" asked Rayna putting the breakfast in the plates. "I walked into the bathroom, when he came out of the shower" answered Scarlett taking a sip of her water. "Did you get the full front view" asked Tandy with a smile. "O she got more than that, but let's not go into that now" said Pete walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face. The others in the kitchen watch him sit down and have breakfast as if nothing happened. They did the same but couldn't help but smile at the look on Scarlett face for the rest of the morning. In the days that followed that morning things became more relaxed for the group. Juliette and Maddie spend some time with their mother as well as with one another. Rayna had even convinced Juliette that maybe she should work on writing some songs again with Deacon when they returned home. Tandy told her sister all that happened in the last few months as well as her wedding to Bucky. The only person they saw little of was Scarlett as she spend most of her time with Pete, the two of them were growing closer by the minute. But it didn't matter how relax the became the worry was still in their minds about the fact that things were not good at home with the whole diary situation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The moon light played on Scarlett naked back as she laid looking at Pete who was asleep next to her. The two of them had finally taken the last step in their relationship becoming one, but for some reason she still heard Juliette voice of a few evenings back ringing in her ears. "What is on your beautiful mind" asked Pete turning his head to look at her. "I was thinking of what Juliette said a few days ago about Liam" answered Scarlett laying her head down on his shoulder. "What did she say" asked Pete playing with a strand of her hair. "That I should think about how I feel about Liam before I get into bed with you" answered Scarlett. Pete was silent for a moment thinking of what to say next before he spoke again. "Do you still have feelings for Liam" asked Pete. "No, I did have feelings for him but the moment I laid eyes on you again I knew that you were the better man" answered Scarlett kissing his shoulders. "I am glad you choice me to start over with, now what do you say about having some of that dinner we left earlier" asked Pete kissing her head. "Sure" answered Scarlett. Pete got out of bed and put his boxers on with a t-shirt, before he could even turn to get Scarlett something to wear she was already holding his hand dressed in his button down. Pete leaned down and kissed her lips before they made their way to the kitchen. The two of them sat down at the kitchen counter a few minutes later eating the chines that they had orders and drinking some water as Pete was on call after all. "So you leave on tour two weeks from now, I was wondering if you need a doctor for the first two legs" asked Pete taking a sip of his water. "I would love to have you along on tour, I am sure Will and Liam would not mind" answered Scarlett leaning over to give him a kiss. "Good thing I already put my leave in then" said Pete with a smile. But before more could be said between the two of them Scarlett phone began to ring. Scarlett reach for the item that laid on the table next to Pete car keys, she saw Juliette name flashing across the screen.

"Juliette, what's up" asked Scarlett answering the phone. "Scarlett, Will has committed suicide" answered Juliette it was clear that she was worried. Scarlett let the phone fall on the table and started to cry. Pete was at her side within minutes holding her close to him as he picked up the phone. "Juliette, what happened" asked Pete. "Will committed suicide, but in his letter he says that his heart needs to go to Rayna" answered Juliette. "Ok, we are on our way" said Pete ending the call. Pete pulled Scarlett even more closer to him letting her shed more tears about the young country singer and close friends. "You should get going, you will need to do surgery soon" said Scarlett turning to look at him. "Do you want to go home, come with to the hospital or stay here" asked Pete looking at the women in his arms. "Could I stay here, I know you will be a few hours but I just want to close my eyes for a few hours and forget" answered Scarlett. Pete didn't answer her, he simply picked her up in his arms and carried her to the master bedroom of the loft apartment. He laid her back down in bed before he went to get dressed and heading to the hospital once more. Even before Pete was out the door, Scarlett had driven off to sleep once more.

Vanderbilt University Medical Centre was busy more than usual due to it being Spring Break for many people. Juliette walked up and down in the private waiting room, wondering how long it would be till they knew if the heart was suitable for Rayna. Her boyfriend Avery sat in one of the chairs watching her while reading some music magazine. "What are we going to do if doesn't work" said Juliette causing the others in the waiting room to look up at her. "It will work, and if it doesn't we will hope for a miracle" said Tandy from her seat next to Bucky who was holding her close to him.

"Did anyone call Teddy to tell him what was going on" asked Avery looking up from his magazine. "I spoke to him before coming here" said Deacon walking into the waiting room. All eyes turned to him he looked strange for some reason, he has shaved and lost a lot of wait. "What are you doing here" asked Liam looking at Deacon. "The women I love is in the hospital and I made a mistake getting into bed with that young thing" answered Deacon. The others all knew this and was glad that he finally saw the light. "Just promise me one thing, that this time round you will marry her when she opens her eyes and forgive you" said Bucky rubbing his face. "I promise" said Deacon. The room grew quite once more only sound that could be heard was Juliette feet on the tile floor as she started walking again. An hour later the door to the room opened and in walked Pete looking like he had seen a ghost. "We will start with the transplant within the next few minutes, it's a match" said Pete giving them all a look of joy. "Great, hold on where is Scarlett" asked Avery only realizing now that Scarlett hadn't come into the waiting room when Pete arrived. "At home in bed, I suggest that you lot do the same" answered Pete turning around to walk out of the room. The others watch him go shocked at all he had said…..before they all moved to head home for the night..

The stars did were already starting to get tired of their nightly dance, when the sound of someone knocking on the front door of Pete loft awoke Scarlett later that evening/morning. She wonder who would be knocking this time of the morning, she knew that Pete would only be back much later. As she opened the front door she found Juliette and Avery standing there looking like they hadn't slept one bit. "Morning" said Scarlett stepping out of the way to let them into the loft. "Morning, this is a niche place" said Juliette walking into the loft. "Morning Scar" said Avery with a smile as he followed his girlfriend and best friend into the living room. "What can I do for the two of you this time of the morning, shouldn't you be home asleep" asked Scarlett as they sat down. "We can't sleep, so we thought we would come see how you boyfriends place looks" answered Juliette with a smile. "All I am going to say is, where is the spare bedroom" asked Avery trying to keep his eyes open. "Second door on the left" answered Scarlett shaking her head. Avery node his head before closing the door to the guest bedroom behind him. "Did you think about what I said about Liam before you got into bed with Pete" asked Juliette. "Yes, I will always like Liam as a friend, he is a wonderful producer but Pete is the better man between the two of them" answered Scarlett with a smile. "Pete know you are going on tour in a week's time right, and he is fine with it" asked Juliette only wanting the best for her friend. "He was planning on joining me for the second leg of the tour for a few days, but now with Rayna and everything happing I don't know if there will even be a tour to visit me on" answered Scarlett. "I have been playing with this idea in my head on the drive over here, why don't you go on tour but instead of it being just your tour we make it a memorial tour for Will with Avery coming along as your bandleader" said Juliette looking at the young artist. She knew that after everything that happened, Avery was still her best friend and it would be good for him to be back on the road. "That sounds like a good idea, but will Avery be fine with it" asked Scarlett. She was excited that she was the main act for her first tour, but she also wanted everyone ells to be happy with it as well. "He will be more then fine about it, we have a meeting with the rest of the team at ten this morning" answered Juliette making her way to the guest bedroom. Scarlett just smiled before she walked back to the main bedroom, where she had been sleeping before she was interrupted.

It was just after ten when the five of them sat down for the meeting regarding the tour, all of them had gotten some sleep and shower. "So first things first, we need to talk about this tour" said Liam looking up from the papers in front of him. "How do you guys feel with putting Avery on tour as the bandleader, but also doing a part of the show for Will as a memorial for what he has done" asked Juliette looking at the others in the room. "Avery, are you fine with going on tour" asked Tandy looking at Avery where he sat in one of the leather chairs. "I am perfectly fine with it, I mean I would have love for Juliette to be on the tour as well but we have discussed it and it's better for her to focus on things here for now" answered Avery with a smile and a loving look at Juliette. Juliette smiled back at him before she went all business like again. "Scarlett, you are fine with this corrected, I know its your first big tour with you as the main act" asked Liam looking at Scarlett. "I am perfectly fine with it" answered Scarlett. "Good, then I will get Emily to start with the travel arrangements for both of you" said Juliette. "Travel arrangements, I was under the impression that you would be staying" asked Tandy looking at Juliette. She hoped that she would be staying as Rayna would need her more than anyone ells in the family. "I am staying, however Pete will be joining Scarlett later on the tour as soon as Rayna is better and I will be visiting Avery when they reach Dallas as we have a thing with his family that weekend" answered Juliette. She knew it was importuned for Avery that they attended the family function as he want her to meet his family. "Well then we can make the announcement is official Dr. Wilder and Ms. O'Conner is dating" said Liam with a smile. He cared deeply for all of them, but he knew that him and Scarlett would never work in a romantic relationship. "You are so funny, have Will's parents informed us of their plans if they would be travelling to Nashville or not" asked Scarlett looking at the others. "His father and older brother will not be able to get away from the ranch, but his mother will be flying out later this afternoon with his younger brother" answered Tandy. "I will arrange that they be picked up from the airport and brought here, the less the media gets to see of them the better" said Juliette already typing a message to the transfer company. "The media will be all over them, how are we going to handle the whole suicide thing and him giving his heart to Rayna" asked Avery looking at the others in the room. "That is one matter that we will have to leave in the hands of our head of PR" said Tandy looking at Juliette. "I think it would be best to see, how to handle the situation when Rayna wakes up" answered Juliette working on some of the notes that we in front of her on the desk. Before more could be said there was a knock on the study door and in walked Emily looking like she had a bad case of flue. "I thought I told you to stay in bed, Emily" said Juliette looking up from her notes at the young assistant. "I was in bed, when I saw the article about your career being placed on hold and maybe the fact that you were turning your back on singing" answered Emily moving into the room. "What article is this" asked Tandy. "This one" answered Emily handing her the IPad she was holding. Tandy read the article before handing it to the others to read, it made it clear that the public thought Juliette was turning her back on singing. "We will issue a statement confirming that this is true, I am placing my singing career on hold for now taking a more active role in the label, as well as writing some more music with Deacon" said Juliette looking up from the article. The others in the room looked at her as if she had grown a second head or something. "Juliette, if you step away from singing it will be the end of your career for a long while" said Liam. "I know that, and I stand by my decision" answered Juliette. "I support her one hundred present and stand by her" said Avery. It was clear by the look in his eyes that they had spoken about it, and want this more than ever. "So the roles are changing then, you are going on tour with Scarlett and Juliette is staying home" said Emily with a sneeze. "Something like that, why are you still out of bed" asked Avery looking at Emily who didn't look good. "Other than the article, one of Liam girlfriends is still in his bed and she keeps singing Luke Wilder songs" answered Emily giving Liam a dirty look. "What she was something different, and the two of us hit it off quite well" said Liam. The others in the room looked at them shocked, the two of them were living tougher. "The two of you are living tougher" asked Juliette clearly shocked. "We bought Deacon old house, and are currently sharing it" answered Liam. "It was a good idea at the time, but now I am thinking of getting sound proof walls" said Emily with a look at Liam. "Why don't you stay here for a few days, till you get better and Mister Casanova can entertain his girlfriend" said Tandy with a smile. "That would be great, but are you sure with everything going on" asked Emily. "We are sure, now go pack" answered Juliette. "I will go get some flue meds from the pharmacy" said Avery. "Have I ever told you that I love you more than life" said Juliette. "No, but I am sure I love you even more" said Avery giving her a kiss before walking out the door with Emily. Liam said he needed to head back to the studio as he had some work to do there and wanted to finish with Scarlett album before she left on tour.

Tandy turned to look at Juliette who was still seated behind the desk working on some of her notes, and the press statement about her career. "Juliette, are you sure you want to do this" asked Tandy moving closer to the desk. "I am sure, it's time for me to take a break and breathe for a bit" answered Juliette typing something on her laptop. "Rayna will never forgive herself if it was because of her" said Tandy wanting to make sure the young artist did it for the right reasons. "I am not doing this cause of mom, I am doing this cause I want to focus on being a better person and writing some more songs, besides Avery will live my dream now" said Juliette with a smile. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more than meets the eye behind this" asked Tandy looking at Juliette. "I am pregnant, and Avery knows already" answered Juliette. She watch the look that crossed Tandy face when the words left her mouth. Tandy walked around the desk and gave Juliette a bone crushing hug before she left to go do some more work. The day past with everyone trying to keep busy while waiting for news on Rayna.


End file.
